Orphen Una historia del pasado
by Ades
Summary: Una nueva amenaza, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Clea en esto? ¿La Torre del Colmillo está en peligro? ¿Podrá Magic ayudar a su maestro? y lo más importante ¿Será Orphen capaz de salir victorioso de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 1**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Totokanta. Mariabel, la hermana de Clea se encontraba asomada a la ventana del salón. Se sentía inquieta, desde hacía unos días tenía una extraña sensación, como que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- Mariabel, hija. ¿Te ocurre algo, ¿se te ve muy pensativa?

-¡Oh!-se sorprendió ella, que no había sentido llegar a su madre -No, no es nada.

Su madre salió del salón, y ella volvió a asomarse por la ventana.

-…eso espero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Concentración, eso era lo principal, hay que imaginar el objeto en la mente y ver como éste se desintegra en pedazos, y una vez conseguido, abrir los ojos y pronunciar el hechizo para acabar con él.

-¡¡Yo te reclamo llama blanca de la luz!

Una explosión hizo volar una olla por los aires, levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡¡SI! Lo he conseguido. ¡Maestro! ¿Lo ha visto? ¡He mejorado la puntería! ¡Esta vez estaba realmente lejos!...¡¡Ouch! – Un trozo de la olla que acababa de explotar le cayó a Magic en la cabeza.

-¿Será posible? Mira que eres torpe. ¿Para esto me despiertas? Ya veo que has mejorado tu puntería, pero para lo que te ha servido…- se lamentaba el hechicero.

- Entonces, maestro, tendrá que enseñarme algunos hechizos de defensa ¿no?

- Si…para defenderte de ti mismo- se burló Orphen.

-¡Oh! Maestro

- Deja de lamentarte y haz el desayuno, me muero de hambre. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Clea?

- ¿Clea? Se levantó temprano y salió a dar un paseo.

- Al menos no se le ha ocurrido hacer el desayuno ella.

- La verdad es que se veía muy triste.

-¿Ah si? Mmm…

Clea había encontrado un pequeño campo de flores, unas muy bonitas flores amarillas. No podía evitar acordarse de Licoris. En muy poco tiempo se había convertido para ella como una hermana menor, y es que fue muy fácil cogerle cariño.

Aunque no solo era eso, la trágica historia de su amiga le había hecho replantearse su vida. No es que se arrepintiera de ella, para nada, era muy feliz viajando con Orphen y con Magic y viviendo tantas aventuras. Pero ahora estaba pensando en su familia, en su hermana y en su madre. Ya había perdido a su padre y solo pensar en volver a pasar por una experiencia como esa le daba escalofríos. Licoris era muy valiente, ella en su lugar estaría probablemente hundida.

- Espero que te encuentres bien, Licoris –susurró Clea.

- Seguro que si.

- ¡Orphen!

- Licoris es muy fuerte seguro que estará bien, y probablemente la volveremos a ver antes de lo que esperas.

- Si…seguramente- contesto tristemente Clea.

-¿Qué pasa Clea?-pregunto ya más preocupado Orphen.

- Es que…he estado pensando y…creo que voy a volver a casa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Orphen realmente estaba muy sorprendido con lo que la chica le acababa de decir-¿Ya no quieres viajar más con nosotros?

-No es eso, es que después de lo que le ha pasado a Licoris deseo mucho volver a ver a mi familia.

-Lo entiendo, supongo que estas preocupada por ellas y que las echas mucho de menos ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que si- contestó Clea.

-Os envidio.

-¿Cómo dices?-estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le había dicho Orphen, ¿era posible que él siendo un gran hechicero pudiera tenerle envidia a ella?

-Tú, y Magic, tenéis familia. Yo lo más cerca que he estado de una fue cuando era pequeño y convivía con Azalea, y ya ves como acabó todo eso.

No podía creer que estuviera sincerándose con ella de esta manera. Lo que acababa de confesar Orphen era realmente muy íntimo, aunque quizás lo estaba haciendo para que ella se sintiera mejor. Clea sonrió. A veces podía ser muy lindo.

- Bueno, pero ahora nos tienes a Magic y a mí.-contestó ella-Siempre podrás contar con nosotros, además tienes muchos amigos y algún día podrías formar tú tu propia familia.

-Bueno…tanto como eso…-se sonrojó el hechicero, y Clea se echó a reír.

Reki, que hasta ahora se había limitado a quedarse sentado junto a ella, al verla reír empezó a saltar a su alrededor como si le hubiera contagiado su alegría.

Orphen se alegró al pensar que al menos había conseguido que dejara de estar triste.

-Vamos Clea, el desayuno ya debe de estar hecho.

-De acuerdo, ¡vamos Reki!

Y el pequeño lobo la siguió, todavía saltando a su alrededor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se iban formando en su frente, algunas empezaban a resbalarse por su cara hasta que acababan goteando en el suelo. La concentración era absoluta. Después de tantos años tenían el suficiente poder para conseguirlo. Tenían que reunir todas sus fuerzas y abrir esa maldita puerta de una vez.

- No te preocupes Efrén, cuando la puerta se haya abierto tan solo una ranura, el resto será muy fácil. Yo me encargaré de eso y tú descansarás, porque después nos tocará luchar para salir de aquí.

-Sí, maestro.

-Ya nos queda poco.- una sonrisa perversa cruzó su cara- Esta vez si lo conseguiremos.

Y siguieron aplicando sus poderes sobre la puerta. Después de conseguirlo, nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces, ¿dices que quieres volver a casa?

-Así es Magic, me apetece mucho volver a ver a mi hermana y a mi madre.

-Comprendo, y ¿cuándo piensas irte?-volvió a preguntar Magic.

-Mañana por la mañana, después de todo no estamos tan lejos de Totokanta.

-Aún así te acompañaremos un tramo-se unió esta vez Orphen en la conversación.

-No hace falta que me acompañéis, yo puedo defenderme sola-replicó Clea.

-No lo digo por ti, así de camino visito la Torre del Colmillo hace tiempo que no se nada de allí y eso es bastante raro. Además, como he dicho solo sería un tramo y dudo mucho que te puedas defender tu sola –le contestó el hechicero.

-¡Te equivocas!¡No necesito tu ayuda para nada!

-¡Eres una mocosa malcriada! Ya te he dicho que no voy por ti.

-¡Hechicero de pacotilla!

-¡Mocosa!

Magic suspiró. Ya empezaban de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez se llevarían bien?

-¡¡Reki!

Hoy desde luego no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día más había pasado en la Torre del Colmillo, la noche cubría todo el lugar, solo se escuchaba a los grillos, y a las hojas de los árboles chocar unas con otras por el viento.

Pero alguien corría por uno de los pasillos, tenía que ser algo muy importante para que hiciera eso, bien era sabido que no estaba permitido.

Se paró frente a unas grandes puertas de madera con unos grabados mágicos sobre ella. Estaba claro que era un lugar de mucho prestigio, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Tomó un poco más de aire y finalmente entró.

-¡¡Maestros!

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué irrumpes así en una reunión del Concilio?-bramó uno de los ancianos que había en el lugar.

-Más vale que sea importante muchacho, esto es una falta grave-dijo otro.

-¡¡Las puertas…-el pobre aprendiz de hechicero apenas tenía aire después de la carrera –las puertas…de la Cámara sellada…se están abriendo!

-¡¿Cómo! ¡No es posible!

Los ancianos empezaron a temblar, eso era lo peor que les podía ocurrir. Antes de que cundiera el pánico entre ellos, el Mayor ordenó calma.

-¡¡Tranquilidad! Debemos impedir que salgan como sea. Rápido muchacho, haz sonar la alarma, que todos los hechiceros y sus aprendices se reúnan ante la puerta de la Cámara.

-¡Si maestro!

Volvió a salir corriendo del lugar. Los ancianos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ni con todos los hechiceros de la Torre podremos contra él.

-¡Es nuestro fin!

-¡¡Calmaos todos!-el mayor tuvo que volver a poner orden en el Concilio-Nosotros también debemos ir frente a la cámara. En el pasado se consiguió sellarlos de la misma manera, podremos volverlo a hacer.

-Pero los hechiceros de entonces eran los más poderosos que han habido en todos los tiempos y ahora nos faltan en la Torre algunos muy poderosos y no tenemos tiempo para reunirlos.

-Ni siquiera tenemos ya a Chaildman-soltó otro.

-Ni a Flameheart ni a su hermano.-contestó otro.

-¡¿Y qué esperáis que hagamos!-Volvió a replicar el mayor- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! De todos modos si no lo hacemos nos matarán a todos.

-Es cierto.

-Pues vayamos para allá.

Los ancianos desaparecieron instantáneamente del lugar y la alarma empezó a sonar en la Torre. Una dura lucha les quedaba por enfrentar, una lucha donde el premio era conservar la vida.

**Continuará…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola! Aquí tenéis mi primer fic, no se si os habrá gustado pero me he visto en la necesidad de publicarlo. Me gusta mucho más leer, pero al encontrarme con tan pocos fics de Orphen decidí sumar uno más, uno a mi gusto, como a mi me hubiera gustado que terminara la historia de Orphen. No se si será muy largo pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas, y os prometo que no lo dejaré sin terminar, ¡aunque me lleve toda la vida!

Bueno…tanto como eso…

Aclaro que seguramente los nombres de los personajes y de los hechizos no serán exactamente iguales a como están escritos en otros fics. Esto es debido a que no es la misma traducción la que se hizo en España a la que posiblemente hicieron en Latinoamérica, como he podido comprobar al bajarme Orphen Revenge, que no ha sido emitida en España. Yo me voy a limitar a ponerlos como se tradujeron en mi país, salvo los que he recogido de la segunda parte de Orphen y algunos otros nombres que me gustan más de la otra forma.

Nada más por ahora, si queréis preguntarme algo, criticarme (más vale que no, jejeje) o meterme prisa, ya sabéis dejarme algún mensajillo.

Sed buenos y ¡hasta otra!

**Ades**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 2**

Orphen se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, no distinguía nada más que a su propia persona. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Y dónde estaban los demás? De repente, apareció una sombra ante él y ésta echó a correr.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Orphen mientras lo seguía.

Poco a poco le fue dando alcance. Pero de pronto la sombra se detuvo, y el hechicero lo imitó. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se detenía ahora? Se preguntaba el hechicero.

Ahora Orphen podía observar con más caridad al personaje que tenia enfrente. Era un hombre, alto y de un pelo muy negro. Su cara estaba oculta por un flequillo, pero de todos modos con la oscuridad apenas se le veía. En cambio sí se podía apreciar que el sujeto poseía una trenza muy larga, y que ésta le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Aparecieron a su alrededor tres sombras más, que lo rodearon. Parecía que formaban una especie de equipo. Los cuatro empezaron a crecer, tanto que Orphen necesitaba levantar la cabeza para seguir viéndolos. Y los cuatro reían, no paraban de reír.

"A llegado nuestro momento"

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Orphen-¿Quiénes sois?

Pero solo se escucharon sus risas.

Entonces Orphen despertó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Otra vez iba a ocurrir algo malo, como pasó con Licoris? ¿Quiénes eran esas cuatro personas?

El hechicero suspiro. Salía de un lío para meterse en otro, no tenía remedio. De todos modos esto significaba una nueva aventura y él las disfrutaba. Ya vería de qué iba todo esto. Por ahora lo mejor era dormir, porque mañana iniciaban el camino de vuelta.

No pudo evitar observar a Clea dormir en su manta. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla con él en los viajes, y aunque se peleaban mucho sabía que la iba a echar de menos. Pero comprendía sus razones y de todos modos seguramente no tardaría en unirse de nuevo al grupo. Si, sonrió el hechicero, no tardaría mucho. Y pensando en esto se volvió a dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cientos de hechiceros corrían en la misma dirección, la alarma seguía sonando y ya todos se habían levantado de sus camas. Cundía una cierta vacilación entre ellos. Esperaban encontrarse con un ataque a la Torre pero no había ningún indicio de que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Pensaban que sería un problema interno, o que era una falsa alarma.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Concilio se les comunicó mediante un hechicero que permanecía allí que los ancianos pedían que se reuniesen todos frente a la Cámara Sellada.

-¿La Cámara Sellada? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó un joven aprendiz.

-No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo muy importante para que nos pidan la presencia de todos.-contestó su maestro.-Vamos para allá.

Y corrieron todos de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la Cámara.

-¡¡Maestro!

-¡Eris!-Eris alcanzó a Artia en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro?

-No lo sé Eris, nos han mandado reunirnos ante la Cámara Sellada, los ancianos ya están allí, no debemos perder más tiempo.

-¡Si!

Y así era, los ancianos miraban preocupados las grandes puertas de la sala. No era posible que se estuvieran abriendo, pero así era. Estaba claro que desde su interior estaban concentrando una inmensa energía para poderlo conseguir. Pero eso era lo más increíble, si después de tantos años no lo habían logrado, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran ahora ese poder?

Ya se encontraban presentes la mayoría de los hechiceros, y los que quedaban por venir no tardarían mucho. El mayor se dirigió entonces a ellos.

-Por favor os pido a todos que me atendáis-el continuo murmullo se fue apagando y el silencio total se hizo en la sala –Estas puertas que estáis viendo aquí son las de la Cámara Sellada. Seguramente la gran mayoría de ustedes no sabéis que es lo que oculta estas puertas, y creedme si os digo que hubiera sido mejor que nunca lo hubierais sabido. Tras estas puertas se encuentran dos seres que en el pasado hicieron mucho daño a la Torre, son dos asesinos de un inmenso poder, y hace muchos años fueron sellados en este lugar.

Todos los hechiceros empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, era increíble ¿dos asesinos de hechiceros sellados en la misma Torre?

-Ahora, no se cómo, –continuó el mayor-están consiguiendo abrirla. Debemos reunir todo nuestro poder para que esto no ocurra y para volverla a cerrar. Os pido que unamos nuestras fuerzas para evitar una catástrofe. Y si esos seres salen de aquí debéis combatirlos a costa de vuestras vidas. El Concilio de Hechiceros cuenta con vosotros.

Se comenzó a oír un ligero murmullo. Todos empezaron a mirarse con preocupación. El Mayor se percató de esto.

-¡No os preocupéis, venceremos!-les animó.

-¡¡Si!- se unieron todos en el grito.

Una lucha contrarreloj acababa de empezar. No les quedaba mucho tiempo más. Empezaron a reunir sus fuerzas y a aplicarlas sobre las puertas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermano, detente. Si el hechicero nos descubre…

-¡¡Cállate, Dochin!-le contestó Volcan después de haberle dado un puñetazo- ¡El gran Volcano Volcan no le teme a ese estúpido hechicero!

-Pero si le robamos la comida se pondrá furioso, y ya esta bastante enfadado con lo del dinero que le debemos.

-¡A nosotros nos hace más falta! ¡Hace días que no como nada!- se lamentó Volcan con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya lo se hermano, pero si se lo pedimos quizás el nos de voluntariamente algo de comer.

-¡Eres tonto!-le replicó tras darle esta vez un capón- ¡Yo jamás pido limosnas y mucho menos a ese hechicero de pacotilla!

-¿A quién llamas hechicero de pacotilla?

Detrás de Volcan apareció Orphen bastante enfadado, ¿no era suficiente ser despertado por una pesadilla para que ahora lo despertaran este par de sinvergüenzas?

-¡Yo te reclamo llama blanca de la luz!

Los pobres hermanos volvieron a salir volando como tantas veces.

Orphen se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama. A este paso no iba a conseguir dormir nada, y todos sabemos que luego el humor del hechicero deja mucho que desear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más, todos aplicaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo, las puertas se abrían cada vez más y más rápidamente. No durarían mucho de esta manera. Estaban fracasando.

-Maestro Artia, ¿no sería mejor que lo combatiéramos una vez que estén fuera, a que estemos intentando volverlos a sellar?

Artia se veía muy cansado, ya llevaban más de dos horas sin parar y no avanzaban nada sino todo lo contrario.

-Piensa Eris, si su poder es tan grande que aún reunidos todos los hechiceros de la Torre no somos capaces de encerrarlos, ¿cómo crees que vamos a hacer capaces de vencerlos si salen?

Eris comprendió lo que le quiso decir su maestro y no pudo evitar que el miedo entrara en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente como para no darse cuenta de eso?

-Ojalá estuvieran aquí Orphen y Magic, ellos también son muy fuertes.-susurró Eris.

Si, estuvo de acuerdo Artia, con la ayuda de Kirilanshero sería más fácil pero aun así dudaba que pudieran detener esta fuga. Eran cientos los hechiceros de la Torre y por uno más no creía que mejorara mucho las cosas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo distinguir muy cerca de él a Lai. También se le veía muy cansado. Más adelante había visto a Leticia, y seguramente se encontraría en la misma situación que ellos. Se preguntó cuanto más serían capaces de aguantar.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la sala, las puertas se volvían a mover, estaban haciendo presión contra todo el poder aplicado por los hechiceros de la Torre. Y de repente todo explotó.

Una nube de polvo cubrió la sala. Todos los hechiceros habían caído al piso y los que se encontraban más cerca de la Cámara estaban muy heridos.

Ya no existían puertas, éstas habían saltado por los aires. Ya nada impedía a estos seres salir de su encierro.

Artia se incorporó con dificultad. Se había herido en un brazo y apenas lo podía mover.

Alrededor suya había muchos compañeros caídos. Se escuchaban lamentos, y los que se podían mover intentaban levantarse los unos a los otros. Vio a Lai tumbado seis metros más atrás de donde anteriormente se encontraba, y no daba señales de vida. De Leticia no había rastro.

-Maestro.

-¡Eris!

Artia se acercó hasta Eris que estaba muy grave. Se había golpeado la cabeza y le sangraba mucho. Apenas podía mantenerse conciente, estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-Tranquila Eris, te pondrás bien.-le aseguró su maestro.

-Maestro...los asesinos…

¡Cierto! Se había olvidado de ellos. Artia miró hacia la Cámara, el polvo se había disipado un poco y se pudieron distinguir dos figuras en su entrada.

El más joven, y también el más bajo de los dos, tenía el pelo rubio, de punta y ligeramente echado hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos azules y muy grandes. Vestía completamente de negro y en su mano derecha tenía un arco. Completaba el atuendo las flechas que llevaba a su espalda. Un extraño brillo lucía en sus ojos.

El otro era mucho más alto, de mucho porte. Para ser un hechicero se le veía muy fuerte. Aún así, poseía rasgos muy finos. Tenía unos ojos rasgados de un verde muy intenso, apenas visibles por su flequillo, que le daban un aire de perversidad. Su pelo era de un negro azabache, muy largo y recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. También vestía de negro completamente y llevaba amarrada a su espalda una inmensa cimitarra de extraños grabados mágicos.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Observaron a los hechiceros de la Torre desperdigados por el suelo, y dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros. Habían esperado tanto para esto. Después de doscientos años encerrados en aquel lugar, tenían muy claro los pasos que iban a seguir. Habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente y esta vez se saldrían con la suya. Se vengarían en todos los hechiceros que pertenecieran a la Torre del Colmillo, que fue quienes les encerraron, y después buscarían a los dos compañeros que les faltaban. Y una vez reunidos, el poder absoluto les pertenecería.

El hechicero de la trenza empezó a reírse a carcajadas, al fin su sueño de venganza se cumpliría, y empezaría con todos los idiotas que estaban en esa sala.

-¡Efrén!-gritó a su alumno.

-¿Maestro?

-Son todos tuyos, después de abrir la puerta estoy todavía muy cansado y no pienso gastar más energía con estas ratas.-dijo con una mirada de desprecio a los hechiceros de la Torre.

-¡Si maestro!

Artia pudo observar como el más joven de ellos se adelantaba un poco. Extendió su brazo, y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Una energía de un color negro empezó a formarse ante su mano abierta y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia todos ellos.

No podía enfrentarse a ellos, tendría que intentar protegerse a Eris y a él. Eris ya había perdido la conciencia y nada podía hacer. Si la dejaba ahora para enfrentarse a esos hechiceros posiblemente acabarían muriendo ambos.

El joven rubio terminó su hechizo. A Artia ya no le quedaba más tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de ser una hora avanzada de la madrugada, todos los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban en la calle. Habían sentido un inmenso temblor y creyeron que estaban sufriendo un terremoto.

Pero no era así, el temblor no volvió a repetirse pero los había dejado con bastante miedo como para seguir durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Jairo era un niño de nueve años y para él esto era muy divertido. Todo el mundo estaba en la calle en pijama a las tantas de la madrugada, al igual que él y sus padres.

Vio a dos amigos suyos que se encontraban más adelante. Ambos miraban hacia la distancia. Jairo llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Sabéis vosotros qué ha pasado?-les preguntó Jairo.

-Mira hacia allí.-contestó uno de ellos.

No lo podía creer, esto ya no era tan divertido. No era una buena señal y seguramente les acabaría afectando a todos.

A lo lejos se podía ver que la Torre del Colmillo se consumía entre las llamas.

**Continuará...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola!

Pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo, rápido ¿eh? Pues ya tengo hecho prácticamente el capítulo 3, de todos modos quiero tenerlo unos cuantos días porque se me suele olvidar algo y a veces se me ocurren otras cosas. La verdad es que tenía ya el capítulo 2 cuando bajé el primero. ¡Y es que no podía dejarlo! Como son capítulos cortitos se me hacen más fáciles de escribir. Pues eso, que el próximo lo veréis pronto.

Que no se me olvide, quiero agradecer a los que me habéis dejado un review, me he hecho mucha ilusión. Me alegro mucho que os guste y eso que el primer capítulo es el que menos gracia me hace. Espero no defraudaros con este.

Por ahora nada más, que si tenéis alguna pregunta, sugerencia, crítica (constructiva espero) o lo que sea, podéis dejarme algún mensajillo.

Sed buenos y ¡Hasta otra!

**Ades**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 3**

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa hoy!

Clea no comprendía nada, por poco que hablara durante el camino de vuelta, Orphen tenía que replicarle. Estaba de un humor irritante y ya le empezaba a crispar los nervios.

-¡Habría sido mejor haberte dejado durmiendo! Si no querías venir y levantarte temprano no tenías por qué hacerlo-le gritó frustrada Clea.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Te he dicho que me coge de camino hacia la Torre, y si no me hubieras despertado con aquellos gritos ¡no me habría levantado de tan mal humor!- le contestó de vuelta el hechicero.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú siempre te levantas de mal humor! Y yo no tengo la culpa de despertar con un lagarto encima.- contestó avergonzada Clea.

-¡Tenerle miedo a un pobre lagarto!

-¡No le tenía miedo!...fue solo el susto, vamos que no me lo esperaba.-se intentó defender ésta.

-Vale, lo que tú digas.

Otro día más una pelea mañanera, el maestro de mal humor, Clea gritando o mandándolo a volar con la ayuda de Reki y él siempre se acababa ganando algún chichón por parte de su maestro. Pero por suerte para Magic esto último todavía no había ocurrido, decidió por esta vez no abrir la boca por si acaso. Dentro de poco llegarían a un punto donde se separarían de Clea, si sobrevivía hasta llegar allí probablemente se libraría del capón.

-Esta bien Orphen, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Mantendré la boca cerrada hasta que nos separemos, así no nos pelearemos más.

-La primera cosa sensata que te escucho.-le soltó Orphen, estaba claro que hoy quería tocarle las narices.

Aún así, Clea tomó aire y suspiró. No iba a caer en el juego, ya se había cansado. Magic celebró mentalmente la decisión de su amiga, de esta manera era mucho más probable que no acabara con un golpe.

Se llevaron así cerca de una hora, ninguno decía una palabra. La verdad es que ya nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había impuesto. Pero durante todo este tiempo Orphen se había empezado a sentir mal por cómo le había contestado a Clea. Reconocía que esa mañana se había levantado con un humor de mil demonios, y es que después de la nochecita pasada, apenas había dormido nada. Por otra parte dentro de poco se despedirían de Clea, y aunque confiaba en que la volvería a ver muy pronto, no quería que se despidiesen de esa manera. Clea era una chica muy sensible y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Disimuladamente se fue acercando a ella. Magic se encontraba tres pasos más adelante y parecía enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Era el mejor momento. El hechicero puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Clea…

Ésta lo miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de la proximidad del hechicero. Esperaba que no buscara una nueva pelea, aunque por el tono de su voz no le daba esa impresión.

-Clea lamento como me he comportado contigo antes, espero que me puedas disculpar.-Ésta no salía de su asombro, ¿Orphen se había disculpado con ella?

-No importa, perdóname tú a mí por haberte despertado de aquella forma.-le sonrió la chica.

-No es nada, después de todo el susto más grande se lo llevaría aquel pobre lagarto.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Parecía que todo volvía a la calma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban toda la noche y parte de la mañana intentando contener el fuego, la mayoría de los habitantes de los cuatro pueblos más próximos a la Torre se había acercado a ayudar. Habían visto las llamas desde sus casas y no podían hacer como si nada. Aún quedaban algunas zonas incendiadas pero ya eran pocas y muy tenues. El incendio estaba más que controlado aunque había supuesto mucho esfuerzo y estaban muy agotados.

Por suerte habían sobrevivido muchos hechiceros, pero éstos estaban heridos y algunos muy graves, por eso no eran de mucha ayuda ahora. Las mujeres de las aldeas estaban atendiéndolos. Se hicieron con uno de los salones más grandes de la Torre, que no había sido perjudicado por las llamas, y lo convirtieron en una especie de campo de refugiados, con decenas de camillas, mantas, palanganas y vendas. Los médicos de las aldeas también se encontraban allí.

Artia se fue despertando en ese momento. Después de la explosión no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Sabía que momentos antes consiguió producir un hechizo de protección, pero nada más. Cuando despertó ya se encontraba allí toda esta gente. Era increíble, les agradecía mucho su ayuda, eran todos unas buenas personas.

Pero todavía no se explicaba cómo era posible que hubieran sobrevivido, creía que esos hechiceros deseaban acabar con todos ellos, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho cuando lo tuvieron en bandeja?

Por suerte sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza y un brazo vendado. La joven mujer que lo atendía lo dejó levantarse, las camas estaban siendo muy necesitadas y eran escasas. Artia miró a su alrededor, encontró a Eris y a Lai, este último se encontraba en mucho peor estado, con múltiples quemaduras. Él al menos estuvo consiente en el ataque y pudo proteger también a Eris, pero su amigo no tuvo la misma suerte, al menos estaba vivo. Una vez más no encontró a Leticia, eso lo preocupó mucho.

-Joven Artia- una débil voz lo llamó.

-¡Mayor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, si no fuera porque ya estoy muy viejo estaría tan bien como tú. No te preocupes.

El Mayor tenía parte del pecho y de la pierna derecha vendados.

-Mayor esto que ha pasado ha sido una tragedia. No hemos sido nada para esos tipos.

-Lo sé. Ven ayúdame a levantarme.

-Sí maestro.-Artia ayudó al Mayor a levantarse.

-Vayamos a la Cámara Sellada.- le ordenó el anciano- El que estemos ahora vivos no es un milagro, esos hechiceros no acabaron con nuestra vida porque no quisieron, pero volverán para acabar con el trabajo, no lo dudes.

Artia lo miró aterrado, entonces era eso, esos tipos lo dejaron con vida aposta, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué hacerlo más tarde? ¿Para hacerlos sufrir más durante la espera? Seguramente era eso.

Llegaron ante la sala. Aquel lugar estaba irreconocible, las puertas de la Cámara no existían, las paredes estaban negras y derrumbadas, y algunas partes del techo se habían caído. El suelo estaba completamente levantado y para colmo había restos de sangre por todas partes.

Algunos aldeanos continuaban apagando algunas llamas que continuaban ardiendo por la zona.

-Esto es un desastre, pero podremos reconstruirlo con nuestra magia.-comentó Artia.

-Olvídalo muchacho.-respondió el Mayor-Ahora lo importante es recuperar nuestras fuerzas para curarnos entre nosotros. Muchos de nuestros compañeros están gravemente heridos y nos necesitan.

-Tiene razón maestro.

-Entremos en la Cámara, tenemos que trabajar desde ya para poder acabar con ellos. Hay que descubrir cómo pudieron salir de ahí.

Entraron dentro de la Cámara. Apenas podían ver nada, era un recinto totalmente cerrado donde ni un rastro de luz podía entrar, ahora con la abertura de las puertas se podía distinguir tenuemente las paredes.

-¡Luz!

Tras el simple hechizo del Mayor todo el recinto se iluminó. Todo, las paredes, el suelo y el techo, estaba alicatado con grandes azulejos negros de mármol. Artia se preguntaba si eso era por alguna razón.

-Los azulejos negros-dijo el Mayor, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento-poseen sellos mágicos que impiden que el poder que se encuentre aquí dentro salga al exterior.

-Lo que significa que para conseguir abrir aquellas puertas tenían que vencer el poder de todos estos sellos.-meditó Artia.

-Así es, por eso no me explico cómo lo consiguieron.

Ambos se pusieron a registrar el lugar, si había algo, tenía que estar aquí.

-¡Mire maestro!

El Mayor se dirigió rápidamente a Artia.

-¿Qué has encontrado muchacho?

-Mire aquí en el suelo.

Un gran círculo, con muchos grabados a su alrededor, estaba dibujado en el suelo. Se encontraba perfectamente dibujado en el centro de la Cámara. Ambos se agacharon para observarlo más detenidamente. El Mayor tocó una parte del círculo con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Es sangre!

Artia lo miró muy sorprendido.

-¿Está diciendo maestro que dibujaron todos estos caracteres con su propia sangre?

-Así es. No tenían con qué otra cosa hacerlo.

-¿Sabe qué significa todo esto, maestro?-preguntó Artia.

-Me temo que sí. Esta Cámara fue creada para que no pudiera salir ningún poder de ella, pero no impide que entre.

-¡¿Esta diciendo que han estado absorbiendo energía de fuera!

-Exactamente, estas siglas invocan al poder oscuro.-empezó a explicarle con una mezcla entre horror y admiración- Es decir, que han ido absorbiéndole energía a todos aquellos que usaron la magia con malos fines dentro de la Torre. Bien sabrás que últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas de ese tipo.

Artia no salía de su asombro. Habían sido muy astutos, seguramente desde un principio lo habían planeado y, tras dos siglos encerrados, consiguieron reunir todo el poder que necesitaban para volverlo en contra de la Cámara.

-Uno de ellos,-continuó el Mayor-o quizás ambos, se puso en el centro del círculo y sirvió de conductor para dirigirlo hacia la puerta.

-Eso quiere decir que no son más fuertes que hace doscientos años ¿no maestro?

-Eso espero joven Artia, porque entonces aún tendríamos una oportunidad.-le contestó el anciano.

Por lo menos no estaba todo perdido, si una vez fueron capaces de encerrarlos podrían volverlo a hacer y después mejorar la Cámara desde fuera para que tampoco pudieran absorber energía de nuevo. Si no, se volvería a repetir la historia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora maestro?-preguntó Artia.

-Primero curemos a nuestros compañeros, después enviaremos notificaciones a todos los pueblos y ciudades para convocar a todos los hechiceros. Si estamos unidos seremos más fuertes y de todos modos afuera estarían en peligro.-respondió el anciano-Después ya planearemos el ataque. Queda mucho por hacer.

-Una pregunta más, maestro. ¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran tantos años encerrados en la Cámara, y que se encuentren tal y como los sellaron?

-Porque al igual que no permite salir ningún poder, no saldrá de su cuerpo ninguna necesidad. No envejecerán, ni pasarán hambre, ni sed, ni tendrán sueño. Es como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, y han tenido mucho para meditar y planear lo que van a hacer, nos llevan doscientos años de ventaja.

¿Doscientos años? Eso era mucho tiempo. Esto no lo consolaba en absoluto. Cuando pensaba que tenían posibilidades para vencer, encontraban otro impedimento. Pero no debía perder las esperanzas, ellos contaron con el ataque sorpresa al abrir la Cámara, si eso no los hubiera herido tanto, la batalla habría sido diferentes. No todo estaba perdido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De todos modos podríamos haber acabado con ellos en ese momento, maestro.

Los dos hechiceros de la Cámara se encontraban en el interior de un bosque, no muy lejos de la Torre.

-Ya lo hemos discutido cientos de veces antes.-le contestó su maestro-Les daremos tiempo para que se reúnan todos, así acabaremos con ellos de una vez y nos ahorraremos el tener que ir buscándolos. Además debemos encontrar a nuestros otros dos compañeros, ellos también se merecen vengarse por lo que les hicieron. No olvides que ellos murieron a manos de esos malditos hechiceros.

-¡Yo no podría nunca olvidar eso!-respondió con rabia Efrén- Tiene razón maestro.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, debemos buscar un lago.

Se fueron perdiendo en el interior del bosque. Era hora de poner todas las fichas en el tablero antes de la jugada definitiva.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo!

Después de unos días repasándolo os lo dejo aquí. La cosa va despacio y creo que este fic va para largo, pero así es mejor ¿no?

Me estoy volviendo a ver la serie para tenerla más fresca, se me habían olvidado algunas cosas, y para de camino recoger algunos hechizos y me he encontrado con una sorpresa. Varía el nombre de los hechizos en algunos capítulos. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Es que en España no saben traducir o qué? Me ha dejado un poco frustrada y he decidido elegir el que más me guste, por la cara XD. Pero bueno, por ahora no los estoy usando, ya llegará la acción más adelante.

Por cierto, a ver si podéis ayudarme. He estado mirando por ahí y no he descubierto qué profesión tenía el padre de Clea. ¿Alguien lo sabe? Si no acabaré inventándomelo porque saldrá algo de él en un capítulo próximo.

Pues nada más, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y si tenéis preguntas, críticas, si queréis proponerme el nombre de un hechizo o conocéis la respuesta a mi problema, ahí podéis mandarme un mensajillo, como siempre.

Sed buenos y ¡Hasta otra!

**Ades**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Dimas!

Al volver a entrar en la sala donde se encontraban los hechiceros heridos, el Mayor llamó a un joven que estaba sentado cerca de la entrada. Tendría la misma edad que Artia y era un alumno particular del Mayor, y de paso su asistente personal.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dimas?-le preguntó el anciano.

El muchacho tenía algunas vendas por el cuerpo, pero ya se iba notando como los hechiceros que habían salido más ilesos estaban curando a los demás. Ya muchos estaban levantados y se encargaban de sus compañeros. En poco tiempo estarían todos bien.

-Sí maestro no se preocupe, pero usted no se ve bien, déjeme que…

-No es nada.-le cortó el Mayor-Necesito que hagas algo mucho más importante.

-Dígame maestro.-contestó presuroso Dimas.

-¿Recuerdas el espejo de mi despacho?-el joven afirmó con la cabeza-Debes usarlo, no quiero que los pierdas de vista, debes informarme de todo lo que hagan. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Pues corre muchacho, no hay tiempo que peder.

Su alumno salió de la sala lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron. El Mayor echó un vistazo a la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a los demás miembros del Concilio, si es que aún vivían.

Artia se encontraba con Eris, le acababa de aplicar un hechizo de curación, pero no había sido suficiente, la joven aprendiz tendría que guardar cama durante algún tiempo.

Antes se había acercado a Lai, pero este ni siquiera había recuperado la conciencia aún.

A un lado de la sala se había instalado un quirófano provisional. Unas sábanas extendidas lo tapaban de la vista de los demás, pero se podía distinguir las sombras de los médicos y de los cirujanos.

A Artia se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Allí estaban los que se encontraban en peor estado. Decidió que debería acercarse a ellos, podría servirles de ayuda. Además cabía la posibilidad de que Leticia se encontrase allí. Si no era así, significaría que el impacto la habría matado. Artia sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

-¡Artia!-el Mayor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Dígame Mayor.

-Artia quiero que reúnas a todos los hechiceros que se encuentren en mejor estado y me los mandes a mi despacho. Debemos empezar a enviarlos a todas las aldeas como te comenté antes. Debo escribir los informes que enviarán a los ayuntamientos. Además, escribiré una carta a la Corte Real pidiéndoles ayuda.

-¿A la Corte Real?-Preguntó asombrado Artia-¿Piensa pedirles ayuda a los Hechiceros de la Corte Real?

-Eso haré. Ellos son los mejores hechiceros del país. Y nos vendría muy bien su ayuda.-comentó el anciano.-Me voy hacia allí, no olvides lo que te he ordenado Artia.-le recordó mientras se marchaba.

-No maestro, no lo olvidaré.

Artia se puso manos a la obra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hemos llegado-soltó Magic.

Así era, a partir de ese punto el camino de los chicos se separaba del de Clea. Los tres se detuvieron y empezaron a mirarse sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno…-lo intentó Clea-pues…espero que os vaya bien chicos, no os metáis en problemas.-Orphen sonrió.

-Mira quien lo dice,-contestó éste-la reina de los problemas.

-¡Orphen!-le contestó ésta enfadada.

-Calma, calma.-cortó Magic y dirigiéndose a Clea, la abrazó.-Espero que tengas cuidado, te echaré mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti.-la joven le respondió al abrazo.-Y no te dejes explotar por el usurero éste.

-¡Oye!-replicó esta vez Orphen.

Clea sonrió y se separó de Magic. Lentamente se fue acercando al hechicero, y le tendió la mano.

-Espero que te vaya bien, socio-le sonrió Clea.

-Igualmente socia-Orphen le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.

Después ambos se soltaron y empezaron a separarse y seguir sus respectivos caminos.

-¡Buen viaje chicos!-les gritó Clea mientras sacudía el brazo en señal de despedida.

-¡Adiós!-gritaron ambos.

Orphen la observó irse junto a su fiel mascota, el dragón lobo. Y no pudo contenerse.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad!-le gritó.

-¡Tenlo por seguro hechicero negro!-le contestó ella de vuelta.

Entonces ambos sonrieron y siguieron con su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño pajarillo cantaba en lo alto de una rama. El bosque estaba muy tranquilo a esa hora, no había cazadores, ni viajeros, solo los animales que se acercaban al lago a beber.

Un extraño ruido los puso a todos en alerta. El ave echó a volar y los demás animales también huyeron.

Los dos hechiceros habían encontrado un lago. Era pequeño, pero para lo que necesitaban era más que suficiente.

El joven de la trenza desenfundó su cimitarra. Se fue acercando al lago y se paró a la altura de la orilla. Efrén lo seguía de cerca.

El chico de ojos verdes cogió la empuñadura de la espada y se la llevó a la frente. De repente ésta empezó a brillar y el hechicero la clavó en el interior del lago, cerca de donde él se encontraba.

El agua también comenzó a brillar y se fue haciendo más compacta, como si fuera gelatina.

Los dos hechiceros se hicieron un pequeño corte en un dedo y dejaron caer una sola gota de su sangre en el lago. Éste inmediatamente se oscureció y empezó a formarse una imagen.

Se veía a un joven de la misma edad de Efrén. Éste tenía el cabello castaño y liso, y lo llevaba suelto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, prácticamente negros.

Era un aldeano, se notaba por su vestimenta. Estaba paseando por un pueblo, parecía que estaba comprando.

-¡¡Es Hebe!-Gritó emocionado Efrén-¡¡Es exactamente igual!

-Así es-le respondió su maestro.-Vamos a buscarlo.

-Siro…-lo detuvo el muchacho.

El joven de la trenza lo miró asombrado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre. Casi lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Haremos bien en despertarlos?-dudó el rubio.

-¿Acaso no quieres volver a verlos? ¿Ya no te quieres vengar?

-¡Por supuesto que sí maestro!-le contestó con fervor su alumno.- Solo espero que no nos estemos equivocando, no quiero que pasen de nuevo por aquello.

-No lo hacemos, ya lo hemos planeado muchas veces y esta vez nadie de nosotros morirá.

Siro recogió su cimitarra y la volvió a colocar sobre su espalda. Ambos abandonaron el bosque. Hebe pronto se uniría al equipo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maestro.

El joven Dimas abandonó un momento su lugar frente al espejo y se acercó al Mayor.

Este se encontraba escribiendo una carta sentado frente a la mesa de su despacho.

-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Los hechiceros han encontrado a su tercer compañero.-le informó Dimas.

-¿Ya lo han capturado?

-No, pero utilizan una espada árabe para localizarlo. Su imagen se reflejó en un lago.

-Esa espada…-divagó el anciano.

Tal y como había sospechado, iban en busca de sus antiguos compañeros. La cosa se estaba complicando, cuando fuesen cuatro a los que tuvieran que combatir tendrían menos posibilidades. Por ahora era mejor guardarlo en secreto, solo Dimas y él estaban al tanto de todo. Bastante asustados estaban ya en la Torre como para soltarles esto ahora.

-Vale, sigue vigilándolos Dimas e infórmame de todos los pasos que hagan, no los pierdas de vista.

-Sí maestro.

El hechicero volvió a su lugar y el Mayor observó la carta que estaba escribiendo, era la que iba dirigida a la Corte. Esperaba que ésta les apoyara, necesitaban toda la ayuda que fueran capaces de reunir.

Antes había estado buscando a sus compañeros del Concilio, de ocho habían sobrevivido la mitad, contándolo a él mismo. Siendo el Mayor y por encontrarse en mejor estado que los demás decidió encargarse él de todo este asunto. Los otros tres se estaban encargando de los heridos, de los daños en la Torre, de los suministros y también de los funerales. Mañana se realizarían los entierros, los entierros de los cuerpos que habían conseguido encontrar. También tendrían que hacer un recuento de todas las personas que habían sobrevivido.

Que desgracia. Pero ya de nada servía lamentarse. Ya había enviado las instrucciones a todas las partes del país. Solo quedaba esperar a que se reunieran todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maestro ¿no crees que desde que nos separamos de Clea hemos estado más tranquilos?

-Sí, se nota mucho el silencio.-le contestó Orphen a su alumno.

-Sí pero era más alegre ir con ella. Siempre ilusionándose con todo, de las flores, de la magia, hasta de los monstruos.-comentó divertido.

-Es verdad.-sonrió el hechicero-Y siempre metiéndose en líos.

-¿No le pasará nada por el camino, verdad?-preguntó Magic preocupado.

-Imposible, la dejamos muy cerca de Totokanta.-le respondió éste-No puede ser que se haya metido tan pronto en problemas.

Orphen se puso a meditar lo que acababa de decir. Estaba hablando de Clea, ella poseía una especie de imán para esas cosas. Frunció el ceño.

- Espero que esa tonta sea capaz de llegar hasta su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Achú!

¿Se habría resfriado? No, se encontraba muy bien. ¿Sería entonces que alguien estaba hablando mal de ella? Pero ¿quién? La imagen de cierto hechicero negro se le vino a la mente.

-¡Maldito hechicero antipático!-gritó Clea.

Reki dio un salto del susto. Con lo tranquilos que habían ido hasta ahora, no se esperaba este arranque de la muchacha.

-¡Lo siento Reki!

¿Sería posible que incluso sin estar con él tuviera que enfadarse? Dejó de pensar en Orphen y se concentró en su camino. El paisaje ya le era muy conocido y tras subir una cuesta, vio su ciudad a lo lejos.

-¡Mira Reki! ¡Ya estamos en casa!

Clea no pudo contener su alegría y se echó a correr hacia Totokanta. Por fin vería a su familia. Tenía tantas cosas que contarles.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Ya estoy de vuelta.

Una cosa que he comprobado que no está muy clara es que los "jefes", por llamarlos de alguna manera, de la Torre no reciben ningún nombre específico, por eso me refiero a ellos como el Concilio de Hechiceros. Tampoco se especifica si ellos son o no los hechiceros de la misma Corte, pero creo que no los son por eso me he tomado la libertad de tomarlos como personajes distintos.

Con respecto a la pregunta que os hice en el capítulo anterior parece ser que no se ha revelado la profesión del padre de Clea por ningún lado (gracias clea everlasting por tu información y tu ayuda ) por eso me la voy a inventar, ya lo veréis en el próximo capítulo (pero vamos que tampoco es que sea algo muy interesante ni nada), lo pondré este fin de semana.

Nada más por ahora, gracias por seguir mi fic y si tenéis algo que sugerir, alguna duda, crítica, lo que sea, ya sabéis que podéis dejarme un mensajillo.

Sed buenos (lo se, soy muy pesada con esto pero es mi despedida típica) y ¡Hasta pronto!

**Ades**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 5**

-Mire maestro, es aquí.-dijo Efrén.

Los dos hechiceros se encontraban en lo más alto de una montaña. En la falda de ésta había un pequeño poblado donde se apreciaba tenuemente el bullicio de los lugareños que iban de compras. Era un pueblo de mercaderes.

-¿Vamos ahora a por él?

-No -le respondió el chico de la trenza-Tendríamos que hacer el conjuro inmediatamente y todavía no tengo todas mis fuerzas conmigo.

El joven sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de descansar o de dormir. Parecía que volvía a ser humano. Un extraño ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que tengo hambre-dijo su alumno un tanto avergonzado.-Ya no recordaba lo que era sentir esto.

-Vamos.-le sonrió Siro-Acerquémonos al pueblo a comer algo. Ya nos ocuparemos de Hebe mañana, no hay prisa.

Y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estos eran los informes de hace dos siglos del ataque que sufrió la Torre a manos de aquellos cuatro. El Mayor los había buscado personalmente en los archivos. Estaba toda la historia tal y como ocurrió, y también algunos datos de ellos pero, salvo los de Siro, de los demás había escrito muy poca cosa. Pero todo esto ya lo sabía. Era un asunto muy turbio que solo los miembros del Concilio conocían y que se mantenía en riguroso secreto. El prestigio de la Torre estaba en juego.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Disculpe Mayor.

Un joven hechicero entró tímidamente en el despacho del anciano.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?-le preguntó éste.

-El señor Probo me envía para darle el informe de los almacenes.

Probo era otro de los ancianos miembros del Concilio. Éste se estaba encargando ahora de revisar los almacenes para comprobar si faltaba alguno de los objetos mágicos o si les había afectado el incendio.

-¿Ha habido daños?-le preguntó al joven.

-No, por suerte no les ha pasado nada pero hemos descubierto que falta dos objetos de las arcas.

-¿Cuáles?-le preguntó presuroso.

-Pues…-le contestó un tanto intimidado el muchacho- eran un bo y una lira, maestro.

Estaba claro, iban a empezar de nuevo desde el principio. Los cuatro objetos que antaño les arrebataron, se los volvían a llevar. Cada uno con uno, eso les hacía más fuertes. El bo, la lira, el arco y la espada. No había ninguna duda de que pensaban revivir a sus compañeros.

-Esta bien. Te puedes marchar.

-Si Mayor. Con su permiso.-le dijo mientras salía.

-Maestro.-Ahora era Dimas quien había aparecido ante él.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Por lo visto piensan dejar la búsqueda para más tarde.-le respondió Dimas.

-Eso nos da más tiempo para planear algo.-meditó el Mayor.

El joven alumno empezó a preocuparse por su maestro, con tanta responsabilidad ahora sobre su espalda, se le veía muy cansado, además que aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas. Él por suerte fue sanado por el mismo Mayor pero no había consentido en que le devolviese el favor.

-Maestro debe descansar. Aún no esta bien, déjeme al menos…

-No te molestes.-le volvió a interrumpir por segunda vez en aquel día- Yo mismo me he aplicado un hechizo de curación, solo es la preocupación lo que me tiene así. Pero estaré bien.

-De acuerdo.-contestó derrotado Dimas-Vuelvo a mi puesto.

Y diciendo esto dejó al anciano con sus documentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había oscurecido y los habitantes de Totokanta se preparaban para dormir. A las afueras de la ciudad, llamaban a la puerta de una enorme mansión.

-Mariabel hija, ve a ver quién es.

-Sí madre.

La hermosa muchacha se levantó de su lugar en el sofá del salón. Se encontraba leyendo un libro muy bonito y romántico y no podía dejarlo, por eso aún no se había vestido para dormir, y le tocó a ella abrir la puerta. ¿Pero quién sería a estas horas?

-¡Hermana!

Sin dejarle responder, Clea saltó abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Clea! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contestó sorprendida pero no menos alegre.

-Pues…

-¿Clea?-su madre, que ante el jaleo había decidido asomarse a la entrada, la interrumpió- ¡Clea hija! ¡Qué alegría!-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Vamos al salón,-ordenó su madre- debes de estar muy cansada ¿Verdad?

-Mucho y también muy hambrienta.

Mariabel sonrió, su hermana nunca cambiaría.

-Prepararé algo de comer-dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina –y también para Reki.-se percató por primera vez de la presencia del dragón lobo.

Éste empezó a mover la cola con felicidad.

-¿Y bien hermana?-empezó Mariabel-¿Cómo es que te tenemos de vuelta tan pronto?

Clea se entristeció de repente preocupando a su hermana.

-Han pasado cosas. ¿Recuerdas a Licoris?

-Sí, esa muchacha que no recordaba a su familia.

-Así es. Descubrió que sí la tenía pero la ha vuelto a perder. –Su hermana la miró con tristeza.- Murieron a manos de un tenjin.

-¿Un tenjin? ¿Pero no estaban extinguidos?

-Eso creíamos, pero éste se encontraba encerrado en unas ruinas y necesitaba el poder de cinco hechiceros para poder salir.

-Supongo que conseguisteis acabar con él.- dedujo Mariabel.

-No, simplemente lo volvimos a encerrar. Estuvo a punto de escapar pero con la ayuda de Orphen y de la familia de Licoris no ocurrió.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estas aquí.-le dijo sorprendiendo a Clea.

-Supongo que esto me ha entristecido mucho. Licoris se fue por su cuenta y no dejo de pensar en lo sola que se debe de sentir.

-No debes pensar en eso.-le contestó ella.- No todo el mundo se recupera de la misma manera ante una pérdida.-Clea se volvió a sorprender- Hay quien prefiere la soledad y estoy segura que cuando esté preparada se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Clea sonrió. Entendía lo que su hermana le quería decir. Comparó el dolor que ella sintió cuando murió su padre con el de su familia, con el de Orphen cuando le ocurrió lo de Azalea y con el de Licoris. Cada uno había reaccionado a su manera. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-¡Toma Clea!

Su madre volvía de la cocina con dos buenos platos de comida. Uno lo puso ante ella y el otro se lo ofreció a Reki.

-¡Qué rico!- gritó ella.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer hija?-quiso saber su madre.- ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras?

Clea meditó durante un momento. No lo había pensado, pero quería quedarse en casa durante un tiempo y así se los comunicó.

-¿Y piensas dedicarte a algo mientras estés aquí?-le volvió a preguntar.-Si no haces nada te aburrirás. ¿No has pensado en volver a estudiar?

-¿Volver a estudiar?-le preguntó ella aterrada.

-Claro.-le sonrió su hermana.-Recuerda que papá era un arqueólogo y estudió para eso, y aún así viajo mucho.

Era cierto. Su padre había vivido muchas aventuras y había ido recolectando muchos objetos valiosos e históricos por el camino, así llegó a sus manos la espada de Baltanders.

Ella era muy joven cuando murió pero recordaba que muchas veces le había contado algunas de sus aventuras. Quizás por eso ella tenía tanta necesidad por viajar y conocer lugares.

Decidió que echaría un vistazo a los viejos libros de su padre, algunos datos le podrían valer en un futuro. Pensó en la sorpresa que se llevarían Magic y Orphen cuando les demostrara sus conocimientos. Clea sonrió feliz. Sí, estaba decidido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es mejor que acampemos ya Magic.

Éste suspiró. Aunque notaba la pérdida de peso en la mochila por la partida de Clea, parecía que su maestro ahora lo castigaba matándolo a caminar. Se dejó caer derrotado al suelo.

-¿Qué haces? Busca leña para el fuego.

Un leve quejido se escuchó de su alumno. Todavía la tortura no había acabado para él.

Orphen se puso a registrar en la mochila y encontró algunas latas de comida pero no encontraba el abridor. Ahora recordó que el abridor era de Clea, seguramente se lo habría llevado junto a sus pertenencias.

-¡Mierda!

Magic volvió con varios troncos para poder hacer la fogata. Los colocó estratégicamente y les prendió fuego con un pequeño hechizo. Después se dirigió hacia su maestro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy maestro?-le preguntó Magic.

Orphen lo miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Tú sabrás, ya me lo dirás cuando vuelvas de cazar.

-¡¿Cómo!

No, estaba claro que para él la tortura no había acabado.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya estoy aquí!

Lo se, lo se. El capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero es que este es de relleno. Se nota ¿no?

Por cierto, no se si sabéis lo que es un bo (que además espero que se escriba así porque no aparece en el diccionario). Es una especie de vara o bastón muy largo, entre un metro o dos o quizás más, utilizado como arma en las artes marciales.

Ya veis, he convertido al padre de Clea en un arqueólogo. ¿Un noble que es un arqueólogo? Bueno ¿y por qué no? No todos los nobles se van a dedicar a montar a caballo ¿no? XD

Me alegro mucho que os esté gustando la historia. Reconozco que va muy despacio pero la voy escribiendo más rápido así. ¡Y todavía queda mucho!

Bueno, como siempre, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica o palabras de apoyo porque os gusta la historia (me encanta ), pues ya sabéis, dejarme un mensajillo ¿no?

Sed buenos y ¡hasta otra!

PD: Tendré el próximo capítulo para el fin de semana próximo seguramente, no me faltéis ;)

**Ades**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 6**

Clea despertaba feliz en su cama. Después de muchos días durmiendo en el suelo esto era la gloria. Sentía como si se hubiera llenado de energía pero aún así decidió permanecer un ratito más haciéndose la remolona. Es que se estaba tan bien en la cama. Sonrió feliz. Era fantástico estar de vuelta en casa.

-¿Mmm?-A Clea le pareció haber escuchado un lamento.

No, probablemente habría sido producto de su imaginación. Recordó la decisión que tomó ayer, había decidido instruirse en los estudios de la arqueología. Había conservado los viejos libros de su padre y hoy les echaría un vistazo, seguramente estarían llenos de notaciones sobre excavaciones, descubrimientos, antiguas civilizaciones. Ya se emocionaba con tan solo imaginárselo. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora no lo hubiera recordado?

-¡¿Eh!-Esta vez Clea se levantó de la cama.

Estaba segura de haber vuelto a escuchar un lamento. Parecía que venía del exterior. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

-¡Volcan, Dorchin!

-¡Señorita Clea!-dijo el pequeño miope.

Así era, los dos hermanos se encontraban en los jardines de la mansión Everlasting y Dorchin lloraba mientras cargaba con un Volcan inconciente.

-¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

-¡Oh, señorita Clea! Llevamos días sin probar bocado y mi pobre hermano ya no puede ni con su cuerpo.-gimoteó el pequeño.

Era increíble, estos dos siempre igual.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, entrar. Os daremos algo de comer.

-¡Muchísimas garcías!-le respondió Dochin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Clea desechó la idea de volver a la cama, aunque fuera tan tentadora. Les daría de comer a aquellos liantes y vería si les convencía para que volvieran a trabajar en su casa, así al menos no estarían estafando o robando por ahí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pueblo empezaba a llenarse de vida. Los mercaderes abrían sus tiendas, los niños corrían a la escuela, la gente salía de sus casas a hacer las compras. Y como uno más Celso salió a la calle.

Celso, un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, era dueño de un pequeño puesto de figuras de madera. Figuritas de madera hechas manualmente por él mismo. Era cierto que no vendía mucho, solo a veces cuando algún turista quería llevarse algo bonito de allí porque había que reconocer que eran unas figuras muy bien hechas y de mucha calidad. Hacía ya muchos años su padre le enseñó el oficio y al morir éste tuvo que hacerse con el mando del pequeño negocio. A esto se añadía una madre enferma y un pequeño hermano. Siendo tan joven, tenía sobre su espalda mucha responsabilidad. Pero confiaba que el destino le tuviera reservado algo mucho mejor para él y su familia.

De pronto aparecieron dos personas ante su puesto. Se sorprendió un poco pero al percatarse que no eran de los alrededores supuso que eran dos turistas y que quizás comprarían algo.

-¡Buenos días!-les saludó el muchacho.- ¿Han visto algo que les guste?

-Tienes que venir con nosotros.-le contestó inalterable uno de ellos.

¿Qué quería decirle con eso? Realmente para ser turistas se vestían de una forma muy extraña, totalmente de negro. Y encima aquel hombre tan alto y con aquella inmensa espada le había salido con aquello.

-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros.-Volvió a repetir Siro- Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

-¿Pero qué se creen?-dijo ya bastante enfadado.-¿A qué viene esto? Lárguense de aquí si no van a comprar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Siro simplemente rodeó el puesto y lo agarró fuertemente de un brazo.

-¡¿Pero qué hace!-vociferó Celso.

Con aquello atrajo la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor. Estaban atacando al joven Celso.

-¡Oye tú, deja al muchacho en paz!-gritó un espectador del suceso.

-No se meta, esto no va con usted-le respondió Efrén.

-No dejaré que maltraten al chico.

-No le vamos a hacer ningún daño.- dijo esta vez Siro.-Pero él se viene con nosotros.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir con ustedes a ninguna parte!-el muchacho intentó en vano zafarse del agarre del hechicero, éste le tenía muy bien sujeto.

-Es momento de partir.-dijo Siro.- ¡Ábrete portal del cielo!

Todos los espectadores quedaron estupefactos, habían desaparecido los tres de repente. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Eran magos? ¿Por qué se habrían llevado a Celso? Ahora el pequeño puesto había quedado abandonado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy pronto llegarían a la Torre del Colmillo, si seguían a este ritmo posiblemente llegarían esa misma noche. No es que tuviera prisa. Pero sentía una cierta inquietud, como si algo estuviera mal. Seguramente sería por el extraño sueño. Había vuelto a repetirse. Estaba claro que algo pasaría, y como la Torre siempre estaba implicada de alguna manera en casi todos los asuntos turbios que tuvieran algo que ver con la magia, estaba seguro que encontraría respuestas allí.

Magic, en cambio, estaba pensando en otra cosa, estaba recordando "la caza" que tuvo anoche. Aún se sentía tan agotado que estaba arrastrando los pies. Se preguntaba si hoy le pasaría lo mismo.

-¡Auch!- de pronto Magic se encontró en el suelo.

Un chico de su misma edad había chocado con él, llevaba una túnica verde que lo cubría casi por completo y se le veía muy nervioso.

-Lo lamento mucho.-Se disculpó- Llevaba tanta prisa que no le vi, perdóneme.

-¡Oh! No importa, no ha sido nada.-le respondió Magic, tan amable como siempre.

-Chico, debes ir con más cuidado podrías hacerle daño a alguien la próxima vez.- le reprendió Orphen.

El muchacho lo miró por primera vez y se sorprendió. Llevaba el colgante de los hechiceros de la Torre.

-¡¿Es usted un Hechicero de la Torre del Colmillo!

Ahora fue Orphen quien lo miró sorprendido, también se percató que él también tenía el colgante. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Eh? Sí, lo soy.

-¡Oh! ¡Debe dirigirse rápidamente hacia allí, ha pasado algo horrible y se está convocando a todos los hechiceros de la Torre.

-¡¿Qué dices muchacho!-le preguntó sobresaltado.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Fuimos atacados por dos hechiceros que se encontraban sellados y que pudieron escapar.-relató el chico.- Incendiaron la Torre. Muchos de nosotros han muerto y muchos otros resultaron heridos.

Orphen y Magic se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Habían atacado la Torre?

Orphen recordó a su viejo amigo Artia, ¿habría muerto? No, no era posible.

-¿Y a dónde ibas?-quiso saber el hechicero.

-El Mayor nos ordenó entregar estos documentos a todos los pueblos y ciudades del país.-dijo mientras le mostraba uno.- Nos hemos repartido por todas partes y yo me dirijo ahora a Totokanta.

¿Totokanta? Orphen recordó a Clea y se alegró que esta vez se hubiera quedado en casa, esto sería muy peligroso. Debía llegar de inmediato y comprobar si sus amigos continuaban con vida. Además si el Mayor del Concilio de Hechiceros pedía la presencia de todos en la Torre debía ser algo muy grave.

Magic, en cambio, estaba pensando en Eris, su amiga. ¿Se encontraría bien? Miró angustiado a su maestro.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Orphen al muchacho mientras le devolvía el documento.- Nosotros íbamos para allá de todas maneras.

-¡Gracias señor! La Torre ahora necesita mucha ayuda, el Mayor cree que ellos volverán para acabar con todos.-Le informó mientras temblaba de miedo.- Yo debo marcharme, ¡Adiós!

El pequeño hechicero salió corriendo dejando a nuestros dos amigos plantados en el sitio. Todavía se encontraban cavilando lo que les acababa de contar. Orphen salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Vamos Magic! ¡Debemos llegar lo antes posible!

-¡Sí maestro!-estuvo de acuerdo su alumno.

La Torre podría ser atacada de nuevo en cualquier momento por aquellos dos hechiceros, y ellos debían estar allí para ayudar a sus amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más Dimas se dirigía al Mayor para informarle.

- Maestro, ya se han llevado al muchacho.

El anciano lo miró pensativo. Ese chico que acababan de secuestrar dejaría de existir al terminar el día. Se convertiría en una persona diferente, en el antiguo compañero de aquellos dos hechiceros. Sentía lástima por él pero ahora no podrían detenerlos, sería en vano.

Algunos hechiceros ya habían llegado, más rápido que lo que el hubiera esperado. Por lo visto la noticia del ataque a la Torre había corrido como la pólvora y todos venían a informarse de lo sucedido y echar una mano. Por otro lado, el Concilio se reuniría pronto y decidirían lo que iban a hacer contra ellos. Por eso ahora estaba registrando entre los libros de la biblioteca para encontrar hechizos poderosos que les pudieran ser de utilidad. Porque no tenía mucho tiempo. Tres días, cuatro como mucho.

-De acuerdo Dimas.-le respondió finalmente.

El muchacho sin nada más que decir se volvió de nuevo ante el espejo. Ver lo que vendría a continuación sería un duro golpe para él. Los hechiceros empezarían con el conjuro.

El Mayor en cambio si sabía qué pasaría, él conocía el poder de aquella cimitarra y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Aquello era un problema, quizás debían intentar desarmarlos antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Ya lo trataría en la reunión con el Concilio. Ahora sería mejor seguir con su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris ya podía levantarse de la cama. Después de varios tratamientos de magia se había recuperado rápidamente, le habían tenido que dar puntos en la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza pero ésta se encontraba cubierta por su pelo ya que era cerca de la coronilla.

Artia se encontraba a su lado. Su maestro se había preocupado mucho por su estado, se había comportado muy bien con ella y suponía que le debía la vida, si no fuera por él quizás hubiera muerto en la explosión. Al recordar aquello se entristeció, algunos de sus amigos y compañeros habían muerto. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Eris…

-Maestro…yo…-intentó hablarle ella.-yo…no fui capaz…de hacer nada.

-Eris pero eso no es culpa tuya.-intentó calmarle Artia.

-Pero…-seguía sollozando la pobre chica.-se supone…se supone que soy una hechicera…y no fui capaz de ayudar a nadie…y…mis amigos…

-Yo tampoco pude hacer nada Eris, ni siquiera el Mayor se salvó de la explosión.

-¿El…Mayor?-le preguntó hipando.

-Así es, no debes pensar en eso. No podrías haber hecho nada, éramos cientos y nadie pudo hacerlo.-le respondió su maestro.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, era cierto que ella no habría podido hacer nada pero eso no quitaba el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos. Dentro de unas horas sería el funeral y quería estar presente para despedirlos.

-Yo…-comentó Eris mientras intentaba calmarse y se secaba las lágrimas.-yo voy a levantarme. Ya me encuentro mejor y quiero ir a los funerales.

Artia se le quedó mirando, él entendía su dolor, también había perdido a varios amigos suyos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora maestro?-le preguntó la joven hechicera.

-No lo se, Eris. La verdad es que no lo se.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo!

Por fin Orphen se entera de lo ocurrido en la Torre, ¡ya era hora! ¿Y qué pasa con Clea? Bueno por ahora va a quedar un poco apartada pero ya veréis más adelante que ella tiene mucho que aportar a la historia, no desesperéis.

No hay nada más que añadir, sólo que espero que os haya gustado.

Sed buenos y hasta la próxima.

**Ades**

PD: Si a alguien le interesa, he cambiado mi profile. Es que antes no le di su verdadera utilidad que es informar un poco sobre mí. Además, creo que el rollo que os solté en él lo acabé repitiendo de todos modos en la nota de autor del primer capítulo. Sólo era eso.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 7**

Los hechiceros de la Torre venían de vuelta. Todos los que se encontraban recuperados salieron a los funerales de sus compañeros y amigos. Un sacerdote había llegado de una aldea próxima y había realizado la misa para todos ellos. También se presentaron muchos de los aldeanos que estuvieron ayudando en el incendio, algunos aún continuaban en la Torre atendiendo a los heridos, sobre todo los médicos y algunas mujeres.

Eris también había asistido, apoyada en su maestro pues todavía no estaba bien del todo. Aún seguía llorando, no lo pudo evitar en el entierro y no lo podía evitar ahora tampoco.

Artia miró hacia atrás, hacia el cementerio. Allí descansaban ahora los pobres hechiceros asesinados por aquellos dos. Un sentimiento de ira empezó a nacer en su pecho. No permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir, no dejaría a aquellos asesinos salir indemnes de lo que hicieron y no volvería a perder más amigos. Miró a Eris que sollozaba silenciosamente junto a él y se prometió a si mismo que se haría mejor hechicero para proteger a sus alumnos, los que aún seguían con vida.

Volvió a dirigir su vista al cementerio como despidiéndose de los que dejaba allí y miró luego con decisión la Torre del Colmillo. Esos hechiceros lo pagarían con su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimas miraba sorprendido el espejo. Ya todo había concluido, todo el conjuro. Ese conjuro que convertiría a aquel muchacho secuestrado en uno de los compañeros de los dos hechiceros asesinos. Y se encontraba tan sorprendido de ese conjuro como de la nueva actitud de dicho muchacho.

-Ya ha concluido ¿verdad?

El Mayor se había acercado a él. Entendía el asombro de su alumno. Había visto el inmenso y extraño poder de la cimitarra de Siro, y eso solo era una parte de él.

-Ahora, ya no es el chico que era antes ¿no?-le preguntó a su maestro.

-No, ahora es el antiguo compañero de esos dos. Y aún queda otro más.

Dimas ya estaba enterado de todo esto, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Otro más y serían cuatro hechiceros los que tendrían que vencer. ¿Serían capaces de lograrlo?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora-le contestó el Mayor que adivinó sus pensamientos.- Aunque sean cuatro no nos podrán vencer tan fácilmente.

El Mayor se encontraba más optimista. Había estado estudiando numerosos libros donde había encontrado algunos hechizos muy interesantes, además esperaba contar con la colaboración de los hechiceros de la Corte Real y de los que pertenecían a la Torre y estaban desperdigados por el país. Todos juntos no podrían perder contra ellos. O eso esperaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oh! ¡Dime por qué tenemos que volver a hacer esto!

Dorchin y Volcan estaban de nuevo en casa de Clea. Después de que ésta última se hubiera compadecido de ellos y se hubiera encargado de alimentarlos bien, les había soltado una charla sobre ganarse la vida honradamente y trabajar, y los había obligado a aceptar un trabajo en su casa como cocineros. Y allí se encontraban, en la cocina una vez más, cortando cebollas y patatas, y allí se encontraba de nuevo Volcan, protestando y quejándose de tener que hacerlo.

-Hermano, es un buen trabajo. Ganaremos algo de dinero y tendremos de comer.

-¡Tonto! El gran Volcano Volcan no tiene que rebajarse a hacer estos trabajos. Yo soy un aventurero, un caza tesoros no un cocinero.-soltó éste de forma engreída.-Además aquella niñata no tiene ningún derecho a obligarnos a hacer esto.

-Pero hermano, la señorita Clea ha sido muy buena con nosotros. Gracias a ella estas bien ahora.-Volcan se ruborizó por aquello, no olvidaba que se había quedado sin fuerzas y que la muchacha lo reanimó con su comida.

-¡Cállate, tontaina! ¡No me líes! Nos quedaremos durante unos días, lo suficientes para coger algo de dinero y reemprender nuestro viaje. He oído que cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas que…

Dorchin suspiró. Su hermano volvía a llenarse la cabeza de pájaros y volvía a fantasear con la idea de hacerse rico de forma fácil. Era inútil discutir con él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Efrén se encontraba muy pensativo. Hasta ahora no había conocido todo el poder de la cimitarra y era realmente impresionante, sabía que era muy poderosa y aún así había mucho más poder por descubrir. Pero ese era el arma de Siro y él si lo conocía bien por lo que no había motivos de qué preocuparse. Si él dijo que todo había salido bien, debía ser así.

Siro lo observaba de lejos. Se encontraban de nuevo cerca de aquel lago donde había aparecido la imagen de Hebe. Como aún lo tendrían que volver a utilizar, era mejor permanecer cerca.

Se fue acercando a Efrén, estaba preocupado de que se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que desde hace tanto tiempo habían decidido hacer. Después de todo no lo hacia por él solo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Efrén?

-¡Oh!-se sorprendió el hechicero que había sido interrumpido en sus pensamientos.- No, nada maestro. Solo pensaba en el increíble poder que posee tu espada.

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso?-preguntó aliviado Siro.-No debes preocuparte por eso, tu sabes que yo la conozco como la palma de mi mano, no hay nada en ella que yo no sepa controlar. Sabes que he vivido muchos años trabajando con ella, y no me refiero al tiempo que estuvimos encerrados por supuesto.

Efrén lo sabía. Cuando eran hechiceros de la Torre su maestro había sido instruido con aquella espada al igual que él con el arco. Y también sus dos anteriores compañeros. Por eso se habían encargado de recoger sus respectivas armas también, el bo y la lira.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hebe, maestro?-le preguntó al recordar en ese momento a uno de sus amigos.

-Todavía duerme. Recuerda que él ahora debe hacerse con el control de ese cuerpo, pero no le tomará mucho tiempo. Mañana seguramente despertará y se sentirá como nuevo y volveremos a iniciar la búsqueda.

Ante estas palabras Efrén se ilusionó, el cuarto miembro era muy importante para él y Siro lo sabía, además que también compartía ese sentimiento. Pronto, muy pronto estarían los cuatro de nuevo juntos.

-Es muy pronto aún pero yo también me voy a acostar.-Le dijo a su alumno-Después del conjuro he quedado con muy pocas energías, y cuanto antes descanse antes me recuperaré.

-Estoy de acuerdo maestro.-le contestó éste.

Y Siro se echó sobre la hierba del bosque, cerca de donde se encontraba Celso, o Hebe ahora. Y Efrén observó el lago y recordó aquel tiempo pasado donde pertenecían a la Torre, donde estaban vivos los cuatro y donde fueron tan infelices. Todo eso terminaría pronto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo un gran árbol se encontraba Clea sentada. Leía unos de los gruesos libros que habían pertenecido a su padre. Era un libro sobre antiguas leyendas de los tenjin, donde figuraban además lugares y objetos mágicos, y Clea estaba encantada. Con lo que a ella le gustaba la magia nunca pensó que tendría libros como aquel en su propia casa. ¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado!

-A ver.-decía mientras leía una página- Aquí cuenta dónde se encontraban las principales ciudades de los tenjin antes de la guerra. Parece ser que ahora se encuentran la mayoría bajo nuevas ciudades ocupadas por humanos. ¡Oh! ¡Mira, aquí aparece un antiguo mapa del país antes de que estallara la guerra entre los tenjin y los hechiceros!-le contaba emocionada a Reki, que como siempre se encontraba a su lado.

Éste la miraba feliz, no se sabía si porque la entendía y compartía su entusiasmo o porque él era un animal alegre de por sí.

Mariabel la observaba desde una ventana de la mansión. Nunca imaginó que su pequeña hermana se fuera a interesar por los viejos libros de su padre, pero así era. Se alegró mucho de que Clea compartiera ese gusto con su padre, después de todo era ella quién más se parecía a él. Miró al cielo y vio que comenzaba a oscurecer, pronto se haría de noche. Debería llamar a Clea para que continuara su lectura en casa donde tendría más luz. Y se apartó de la ventana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de dejar a Eris en su habitación, Artia había vuelto al salón de los heridos, decidió visitar de nuevo a Lai para ver como se encontraba, y se encontró con una sorpresa por el camino.

-¡Leticia!

Sí, la muchacha se encontraba viva, aunque llevaba la mitad de la cara cubierta con una venda.

-¡Artia!-gritó ella mientras corría a él y lo abrazaba.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, al no encontrarte por ningún lado me preocupé mucho.-le dijo el pelirrojo un poco angustiado al recordarlo.

-Los médicos me habían realizado algunas operaciones por eso me tenían apartada del resto.-le explicó la hechicera.

-Entonces…-le dijo un poco preocupado- ¿te ha ocurrido algo grave?

Leticia se entristeció.

-Bueno…he perdido un ojo.

Artia observó aquella venda que le cubría media cara tapándole el ojo izquierdo, aún así seguía siendo muy hermosa. La joven hechicera le sonrió tristemente.

-No te preocupes por eso.-le dijo-Al menos conservo mi vida, que es más de lo que otros han logrado.- Artia recordó el funeral del que hacía poco había vuelto.-Incluso estoy mucho mejor que Lai.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Sí, acabo de visitarlo. En cuanto los médicos me dieron el alta, lo vi en aquella camilla. Pero ya se encuentra mejor, o eso me ha dicho él, asegura que mañana volverá a su cuarto.

-Yo iba ahora a verlo también, me alegro de que se encuentre mejor. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú ahora?

-Los médicos me han recomendado que siga descansando mucho, la verdad es que cuando se me pasa los efectos de las hierbas medicinales que me dan, empieza a dolerme mucho el ojo y la cabeza, me dan punzadas horribles. –Artia la miró dolorosamente.

-Si yo puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Leticia le sonrió dulcemente haciéndole enrojecer.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré. Yo me voy a dormir ahora, nos vemos mañana ¿no?

-Sí, hasta mañana Leticia.-se despidió Artia.

-Hasta mañana.

Y el hechicero emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia el salón mientras su amiga se dirigía a su habitación. Como ella misma había dicho, al menos conservaba su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen se encontraba orgulloso de su esfuerzo, habían alcanzado la Torre en un tiempo record. Todavía debían superar un par de montañas más, pero aquella noche llegarían finalmente. Miró a Magic. El pobre realmente se encontraba agotado, después de la paliza de andar de ayer y "la caza" nocturna, no había descansado mucho. Aún así no se había quejado ni una vez, sabía que él también deseaba llegar pronto a la Torre, ambos estaban muy preocupados por sus amigos.

-Magic si quieres podemos descansar un rato.-le sugirió Orphen.

-No maestro, ya descansaré cuando lleguemos a la Torre.

El hechicero sonrió. Magic era en verdad un muchacho muy fuerte y valiente. Era un digno alumno suyo, estaba muy orgulloso de él. Decidió quitarle la mayor parte del peso que cargaba, quizás debería ser menos duro con él en el entrenamiento. Bueno, ya lo pensaría más tarde.

**Continuará… **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Buenos mal que Leticia está viva, aunque he de reconocer que me lo he estado pensado durante un tiempo en que no fuera así, y como soy predilecta a las historias con hechos o finales "no del todo felices" como en el caso de las dos series de Orphen, pues simplemente decidí herir a algunos personajes. Supongo que algunos queréis matarme ahora por lo que he hecho. Pero es que la vida es un camino de hermosas rosas con sus no tan hermosas espinas, ¿no creéis? (Vaya. Ya me ha salido la vena poética ¬¬) Bueno, no me hagáis mucho caso

En el próximo capítulo Orphen al fin llega a la Torre. A ver que pasa.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.

Hasta otra y sed buenos.

**Ades**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 8**

Otro día más había pasado. Pero este seguía siendo otro día de nervios, miedo, prisas y también pena. Todavía estaban muy presentes en los hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo los hechos ocurridos recientemente. Y la mañana era muy agitada. Desde el ataque parecía que la típica tranquilidad que se vivía en la Torre había desaparecido.

Artia una vez más se dirigía a visitar a su amigo Lai. Se suponía que le darían hoy el alta, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que fuera tan pronto por la mañana.

Entró en el amplio salón. Ya había menos convalecientes. La mezcla entre la medicina tradicional y la magia de los hechiceros había ayudado a una recuperación mucho más rápida de lo normal, como pudo observar en Lai cuando finalmente llegó hasta él. Las horribles quemaduras que antes tuvo, ahora no eran más que meras manchas rojas, pero aún así todavía dolían y necesitaban cuidados.

-¡Eh, Lai!-Saludó el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Hola Artia, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.-le sonrió el muchacho.-Me acaban de comunicar que esta tarde podré al fin levantarme he irme de aquí. Primero quieren untarme una crema y creo que después traerán a algún compañero para que aplique otro conjuro de curación en mis heridas.

-A mi no me importaría ayudarte, si quieres me paso por aquí esta tarde.-le sugirió.

-Estaría bien.-Le agradeció el hechicero.-Eres un buen amigo.

-Para eso estamos ¿no? Por cierto, hablando de amigos,-cambió de tema el hechicero- ¿viste ayer a Leticia?

-Sí.-Contestó tristemente Lai.-Es una suerte que solo acabara con eso. Ella estaba mucho más cerca que nosotros de las puertas de la Cámara.

-Así es.-le respondió también triste Artia. Le dolía que sus amigos hubieran sufrido tanto daño en el ataque.

-Por lo visto un trozo de una de las puertas le impactó de lleno.

Artia hizo un gesto de dolor de solo imaginárselo. No quería hablar de ese tema, así que cambió hacia otra cosa.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que sabes de lo que ha pasado después del ataque?

-¿Eh?-contestó algo confundido.-Pues la verdad es que nada. Supongo que después de todo, lo que nos dijeron no es del todo cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Artia sorprendido.

-Bueno, nos aseguraron de que ellos querían matarnos a todos y, como se puede comprobar, al final no lo hicieron.

Artia lo miró seriamente. Su amigo no sabía que después de reventar aquellas puertas, los habían atacado, puesto que perdió la conciencia antes. Ni tampoco sabía que aquellos asesinos tenían pensado volver para acabar definitivamente con todos ellos.

-Tengo mucho que contarte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hebe acababa de despertar. Se sentía algo confundido, como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer el lugar, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Hebe.

Éste se volvió hacia la voz que le había hablado. Era Siro, su maestro, su amigo.

-¡Maestro!-dijo poniéndose en pie junto a él-¿Qué…qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-le preguntó curioso. Efrén que había aparecido, empezó a acercarse a ellos.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Yo…-respondió un tanto dudoso.-yo recuerdo que el Concilio nos atacó y…y después…después…mataron a...

-Así es.-contestó rápidamente Efrén con mucho dolor.

-y luego…luego…-continuó el muchacho.-dos de aquellos hechiceros comenzaron a recitar un hechizo y…y…no sé, no consigo recordar nada más.

Siro y Efrén lo miraron seriamente, Hebe se estrujaba el cerebro intentando recordar algo más pero no lo conseguía. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

-Hebe. Ya han pasado doscientos años de eso.

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?

-El Concilio te mató a ti también Hebe.

-No.-le contestó éste incrédulo- No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto. Y a nosotros nos sellaron en una cámara y hasta ahora no fuimos capaces de escapar.-Aclaró esta vez Efrén.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí, si se supone que estoy muerto?-seguía sin creerlo.

-Porque te he resucitado con la ayuda de la cimitarra.-le dijo Siro mientras se la mostraba.

Hebe la miró incrédulo, él conocía su poder, sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más. ¿Era posible que hubiera muerto?

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-preguntó al final.

Siro le contó toda la historia. El ataque, la muerte de ambos compañeros, cómo consiguieron atraparlos en aquella cámara y cómo luego escaparon de ella, el plan que habían ideado y cómo era que ahora él se encontrara con ellos vivo.

Hebe quedó muy sorprendido. Mientras que para él apenas había pasado mucho tiempo, sus dos amigos habían vivido encerrados. ¿Qué pensaba hacer el Concilio, dejarlos allí eternamente? Eso debió ser incluso peor que la propia muerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Efrén que lo había estado viendo demasiado pensativo.

-Sí.-Contestó.-Vosotros habéis pasado dos siglos encerrados y yo mientras vivía soñando.-los dos hechiceros lo miraron un tanto dudosos.-Soñaba con otra vida donde tenía un hermano y una madre.-dijo mientras sonreía con ironía.-Hacía figuras de madera y luego las vendía. ¿No os parece ridículo?

-Eso no fue un sueño.-Le soltó su maestro.

-¿Que?-preguntó pasmado.- ¿No ha sido un sueño?

-No. Esa era la vida de tu reencarnación.-le explicó.

-¿Yo me había reencarnado?

-Así es. Yo simplemente he recuperado tu conciencia para que te hicieras de nuevo con el control de ese cuerpo.

Hebe se quedó pensativo. Aquella vida que creía que había sido un sueño y que tan ridícula le parecía había sido real.

-¿Y qué es del que controlaba mi cuerpo antes?

-Mmm.-comenzó Siro.-Es algo complicado…

Y se dispuso a explicarle en qué situación se encontraba ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen paseaba por los pasillos de la Torre. Había llegado por la madrugada e inmediatamente lo habían instalado en una habitación que tuvo que compartir con Magic, estaba claro que deseaban que llegaran cuanto más hechiceros mejor. Como era muy tarde no pudo ver a ninguno de sus amigos y ahora andaba en su búsqueda.

-¡Kirilanshero!

Éste se giró. Era Artia quien lo llamaba.

-¡Artia! ¿Estas bien?

-Sí amigo.-Le sonrió éste.-Me alegro que estés aquí.

-Venía de camino cuando me entere de lo ocurrido. Debes explicármelo todo.

-Sí.-confirmó él-Unos antiguos hechiceros fueron sellados hace doscientos años en la Torre, en la famosa Cámara Sellada.

-Así que eso era lo que escondía aquella cámara.-dijo Orphen.

-Así es, y hace tres noches consiguieron escapar haciendo volar en los aires las puertas, y después atacándonos a todos.

-¿Y todos juntos no fuisteis capaces de hacer nada?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Absolutamente nada.-reconoció Artia.-Aun nos estamos recuperando del ataque.

Orphen quedó pensativo tras estas palabras. Esos hechiceros debían ser muy fuertes.

-¿Ha muerto mucha gente?-preguntó temeroso de enterarse de la muerte de algún amigo.

-Los chicos están bien, heridos pero bien. Pero yo he perdido a algunos de mis alumnos.-contestó tristemente.

-Lo lamento. ¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo ha quedado la Cámara?-Cambió de tema Orphen.

-Vamos.-dijo poniéndose en marcha.-Está irreconocible.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Orphen meditaba sobre lo que le acababa de contar Artia. El asunto era peligroso, pero había muchas incógnitas en la historia. ¿Por qué estaban encerrados allí aquellos hechiceros? ¿Por qué no se dijo a nadie de la existencia de aquellos dos en la Cámara? ¿Por qué guardaban tanto odio a la Torre? Bueno, pensándolo bien era normal que después de tanto tiempo encerrados allí estuvieran furiosos. Pero… ¿Cómo consiguieron salir?

Ya habían llegado a la Cámara. Totalmente oscura y fría, con azulejos negros cubriéndola por completo. Artia iluminó la sala con un hechizo.

-Toda la Cámara posee sellos que impiden salir el poder que se encuentra en su interior.-Explicó Artia.-Mira allí.-dijo señalándole los grabados dibujados en el suelo.

Orphen se agachó cerca de las siglas dibujadas y después miró a su amigo muy sorprendido.

-Reunieron energía del exterior.

Ahora fue Artia quién se sorprendió, no sabía que su amigo tuviera tantos conocimientos.

-Así es. Según el Mayor, reunieron la energía negativa que se acumulaba en la Torre y cuando tuvieron suficiente la aplicaron contra la misma Cámara y consiguieron salir.

-¿El Mayor está llevando este asunto personalmente?-preguntó.

-Sí. Solo han sobrevivido cuatro de los miembros del Concilio.

-Así que además de enfrentarnos a unos hechiceros muy poderosos, son condenadamente inteligentes ¿eh?

-Eso me temo.-suspiró Artia.

Esto pintaba mal. Echó otro vistazo por la sala y vio algo en un rincón.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó a Artia mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar.

-¿El qué?-le respondió extrañado siguiéndolo.

En unas de las esquinas de la Cámara había dos restos humanos. Dos esqueletos que por su descomposición estaba claro que habían muerto hace muchísimos años.

-Quizás eran dos de los nuestros.-sugirió Artia.-Lucharían aquí contra ellos para luego encerrarlos y posiblemente murieron asesinados.

-Es probable.-respondió Orphen.-Me gustaría hablar con el Mayor. Nos puede servir de ayuda conocer bien a nuestros enemigos.

Además quería contarle aquel sueño que últimamente se le repetía. Podría ser que tuviera algo que ver con el ataque.

-Sí.-estuvo de acuerdo Artia.-Ven acompáñame.

Y salieron de la Cámara rumbo al despacho del Mayor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor estaba en una reunión del Concilio. Por ahora habían acordado utilizar algunos hechizos de destrucción que estaban prohibidos, pero dadas la situación en la que se encontraban no veían más salida que utilizarlos. Ahora estaban discutiendo la decisión del Mayor de pedir ayuda a la Corte Real.

-No debiste hacerlo. Ellos no deben inmiscuirse en este asunto.-protestó uno de los miembros.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, además se hubieran enterado del ataque de todos modos y alguien habría venido a informarse.-Se defendió el Mayor.

-Pero ellos no deben saber lo que ocurrió. Eso es un secreto que lleva la Torre ocultando desde mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos.- Se preocupó Probo, otro de los miembros sobrevivientes al ataque.

-No se enterarán. La historia que les contaremos será perfectamente creíble y no habrá motivos para que sospechen nada.-Volvió a aclarar el Mayor.

-Bueno, tú mandas. Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyaremos.

-Gracias.-Sonrió el anciano.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con los cuatro hechiceros? Ellos podrían contarle todo lo sucedido.-soltó otro de los ancianos.

-Los mataremos.-Sentenció el Mayor muy serio.-No debe quedar ninguno vivo. Esto no debe repetirse. Les explicaremos lo peligrosos que son a los hechiceros de la Corte y ellos nos apoyarán en la decisión de matarlos.

-Entonces esperaremos su llegada para planear el ataque ¿no?

-Sí. No os preocupéis, ellos no tienen motivos para dudar de nosotros y estarán de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomemos.-Aseguró el anciano.

Los cuatro asintieron. No era posible que saliera mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Qué tranquilidad!

Clea estaba disfrutando mucho su estancia en casa. Aunque su madre y su hermana aún no acababan de creérselo, ella se había puesto a estudiar algunos apuntes viejos de su padre. Había heredado su espíritu aventurero y curioso, y estaba encantada con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo.

La sombra de un alto roble, cercano a la casa se había convertido en su lugar favorito para leer todos esos libros. Y como siempre Reki la acompañaba durante todo el día, se quedaba muy a gusto recostado cerca de sus pies, para él esto era un descanso después de tantos viajes.

Volcan y Dorchin seguían trabajando en la mansión y a pesar de todas las quejas diarias de "la mano derecha de Masmaturia", todavía no se habían largado en busca de algún tesoro.

Sí. Todo estaba tranquilo en Totokanta, o más bien en la mansión Everlasting, ya que no había llegado hasta ellos la noticia del incendio de la Torre cosa que ya conocía el resto de la ciudad por completo. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora Clea se enterara de lo ocurrido?

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Lo se, lo se. Me estoy repitiendo con las explicaciones entre los personajes y eso, pero no quedaría natural de otra manera, o por lo menos no se escribirlo de otra forma.

¡Pero no desesperéis! A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza lo mejor. Lo prometo. Y aprovecharé que entramos en vacaciones de Semana Santa y lo intentaré tener lo antes posible.

Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 9**

Todo un día desperdiciado. Orphen no pudo reunirse ayer con el Mayor ya que éste pasó el día entero reunido con el Concilio de Hechiceros de la Torre. Entendía que estaban tratando temas muy importantes, que seguramente planeaban los pasos que ahora iban a seguir, pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Se dedicó mayormente en ayudar a los heridos y en reparar algunas zonas derrumbadas. Por la tarde se reunió con Artia para tratar las heridas de Lai, que ya descansaba en su habitación. También había visitado a su amiga Leticia.

Ahora buscaba a Magic. Ambos se reunirían con Artia e intentarían de nuevo hablar con el Mayor. Pero no sabía donde se encontraba.

-Este muchacho. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic estaba en el patio. Sentado al borde de una fuente que no funcionaba. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tanto que había olvidado la visita que le harían al Mayor.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al encuentro que tuvo ayer con Eris. Se la había encontrado muy débil y triste. Se alegró mucho de volverlo a ver, pero apenas cruzaron palabras. Ella le dijo que necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas, lo cual era cierto, pero eso desilusionó mucho al joven aprendiz que se había estado muy preocupado durante todo el viaje hasta su llegada.

Ella le contó todos los detalles que recordaba del ataque y estaba muy impresionado. Comprendía ahora el temor que se respiraba en la Torre, ya que esperaban que en cualquier momento volviesen a aparecer.

A pesar de todo esto, se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Se sentía muy seguro junto a su maestro, pero debía reconocer que tampoco podía ser más poderoso que todos los hechiceros de la Torre juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué seguiría sin preocuparse?

Posiblemente todas las aventuras vividas le habían demostrado que a pesar de tener enemigos de un poder superior, su maestro siempre salía victorioso de alguna manera.

Pero ¿y él? ¿Estaría él a la altura? ¿Serviría de ayuda a su maestro? Eso sí lo preocupaba. Además se sentía en la necesidad de proteger a Eris.

Su mente volvió a ella. Esperaba que pronto volviera a ser la muchacha alegre que era antes. De repente se sintió nostálgico, pero ¿por qué?

-¡Magic! Por fin te encuentro.

Fue interrumpido por la llegada de Orphen, que además venía muy enfadado. Cuando llegó hasta él, sin más le dio un capón.

-¡¡Auch!

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías aquí?-le reprendió.-Llevo media hora esperándote. ¿Acaso se te olvidó?

-¡Lo…lo lamento, maestro!-respondió apenado el muchacho mientras se acariciaba el chichón de la cabeza.- Se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-Sin darte cuenta ¿eh?-Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.-Vámonos antes de que me enfade de verdad.

-Sí, sí, maestro.-se apresuró en contestar Magic, y lo siguió al interior de la Torre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora?

-Sí, Hebe.-Respondió Siro.-Cuanto antes nos reunamos mejor. Aunque somos superiores a ellos, no debemos subestimarlos. Pueden idear una nueva trampa o cualquier cosa con tal de quitarnos de en medio.

-Sí, igual que hicieron en el pasado.-afirmó con acidez Efrén.

-Ahora tú también debes participar, Hebe. Necesitaremos tu sangre.

-Siempre podréis contar conmigo.-respondió orgulloso éste.

Siro sacó entonces su cimitarra y se fue acercando al pequeño lago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artia después de tanto esperar, al fin se había reunido con sus dos amigos y los conducía hacia el despacho del Mayor. Ayer no tuvieron suerte pero confiaba en que en esta ocasión podrían tener una audiencia.

Se paró frente a la enorme puerta que conducía a su despacho y llamó suavemente.

-¡Adelante!-se pudo oír del interior.

Los tres entraron y saludaron al anciano que se encontraba como siempre, sentado ante su escritorio.

-¡Ah, joven Artia! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El pelirrojo se ruborizó levemente por el trato tan familiar del Mayor.

-Dos amigos, y hechiceros también de la Torre, llegaron ayer y deseaban hablar con usted del ataque de los asesinos.-El anciano los miró con curiosidad.

-Yo soy Orphen y éste-dijo señalando al joven rubio- es mi alumno, Magic.

-¿Tú eres Orphen? He oído mucho de ti muchacho.

Éste se sorprendió, mientras que el Mayor que se percató de ello sonreía.

-Oh, sí. Se mucho de ti. Por algo soy el jefe de este lugar. Me alegro que estés aquí.-Continuó- Sé que eres un hechicero muy bueno, pero también que eres demasiado inquieto.

Orphen se sintió incómodo por lo que le había dicho. ¿Estaba haciendo alusión de lo ocurrido con Azalea? ¿Acaso todavía estaba la Torre en contra de la decisión que tomó? El anciano supuso lo que pensaba.

-Pero no te culpo, yo a tu edad también era muy inquieto.-Le sonrió amigablemente.- ¿Qué es lo que queríais tratar conmigo?

Se alegró que sacara el tema y dejara de hablar de él. No había venido para eso.

-Me gustaría hablarle de un sueño que se me repite.

Artia y Magic lo miraron sorprendido, puesto que no les había contado nada a ellos.

-¿Crees que ese sueño tuyo tiene alguna relación con los asesinos?-le preguntó el anciano.

-Sí, lo creo.

-Pues cuéntamelo muchacho.-le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón e invitaba a los demás a sentarse frente a él.

-En mi sueño persigo a un hombre al principio. Pero no logro percibir sus rasgos hasta que se detiene.

-¿Y cómo era?-le preguntó curioso.

-Era muy alto y fuerte, tenía una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Además poseía una espada enorme.

Artia lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Uno de ellos era exactamente igual a como lo describes!-no pudo contenerse en afirmar.

-Así es.-estuvo de acuerdo el Mayor que miraba con admiración a Orphen.- ¿Qué más ocurre en tu sueño?

-aparecen otras tres sombras más a su alrededor y después dicen algo como que es su momento, no estoy muy seguro de eso.

-Pero eso no puede ser.-intervino Artia.-Ellos son solo dos.

El anciano quedó pensativo. Hasta qué punto podría confiar en aquellos muchachos. De todos modos la noticia de que se enfrentarían a dos hechiceros más se sabría pronto y mejor sería informarlos antes para que no corriera la voz por la Torre y cundiera el pánico.

-Todavía no se ha hecho público, pero es cierto que son cuatro.-Artia lo miró aterrado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Quiso saber.

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta toda la historia?-sugirió Orphen.

-De acuerdo.-Comenzó- Esta historia nos llegó a través de los archivos secretos del Concilio. Hace doscientos años estos cuatro hechiceros pertenecían a la Torre pero se cegaron por la ambición y se unieron con el fin de alcanzar el máximo poder. La Torre se opuso, evidentemente, y ellos respondieron volviéndose en su contra, atacándolos a todos.

Los tres jóvenes hechiceros seguían la historia muy intrigados.

-En aquella época,-continuaba el Mayor- los hechiceros de la Torre eran los más poderosos que ha habido en todos los tiempos y lucharon contra los cuatro. Dos de ellos murieron y los otros dos acabaron encerrados en la Torre. El resto ya lo sabéis.

-Si, pero ¿qué es eso de apareciesen los cuatro en mi sueño?-quiso saber Orphen.

-Ellos están buscando a las reencarnaciones de sus dos amigos muertos.

Los muchachos miraban incrédulos al anciano.

-Mediante esa espada que viste en tu sueño, son capaces de revivir sus almas. Ya han resucitado a uno.

-Entonces,-le dijo Artia aterrado-¿nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a cuatro? ¿Por qué no lo ha impedido? ¿Cómo vamos a poder contra cuatro si no pudimos contra dos?

-Tranquilo muchacho. No habríamos podido hacer nada para impedírselo, todos estábamos muy heridos. Es mejor esperar, yo se lo que me hago.

Artia aún dudaba de que fuera buena idea, no alcanzaba a entender la despreocupación del Mayor.

-¿Y qué sabe de ellos Mayor?-siguió interrogando Orphen.

-La verdad es que se sabe poco. Solo tengo un informe más detallado de ése que describes en tu sueño. Se llama Siro y era un hechicero muy poderoso. Lo trajeron a la Torre cuando era muy pequeño de un orfanato.- Aquí Orphen lo miró con ironía, ¿por qué sacaban a tantos niños de orfanatos?- Era uno de los favoritos en la Torre y los otros tres estaban a su cargo, él se convirtió en su maestro. De los demás poco se sabe, ni siquiera el nombre, solo que dos de ellos eran hermanos gemelos.

-¿Hermanos gemelos?-preguntó Magic, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Sí, así es.-confirmó el Mayor- Y esto es todo lo que puedo deciros.

Quedaron entonces los cuatro en silencio. Sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, no sacaron nada provechoso de la historia, cuatro hechiceros corruptos que fueron ajusticiados y que ahora se estaban tomando la revancha. De pronto apareció Dimas junto a ellos.

-Maestro.-dijo mientras miraba con desconfianza a los demás.

-Dime muchacho. No te preocupes ellos están enterados, puedes hablar.

-Eh…-comenzó no totalmente convencido- están volviendo a usar la cimitarra, parece que buscan al cuarto.

Los chicos miraron sorprendido al recién llegado.

-¿Se refiere a los hechiceros?-preguntó Artia.

-Sí. Los estamos vigilando a través de un espejo mágico. Parece que van a repetir un conjuro para encontrar a su último compañero.

-Nos dejaría verlo.-Se animó Orphen.

Dimas frunció el ceño, ¿quién era ese que se tomaba tantas confianzas?

-Mmm…-lo pensó el anciano.-De acuerdo, pero antes de nada prometerme que mantendréis esto en secreto hasta que el concilio decida comunicárselo a todos.

Los tres asintieron y el Mayor finalmente los condujo frente al espejo. Éste era de madera tallada con los bordes de oro y de cuerpo entero. De forma ovoide, en vez de cristal parecía que contenía agua.

Dimas se acercó a él y entendió su mano hasta casi tocarlo.

-¡Muéstranos a quienes queremos ver!

Y la imagen de los tres hechiceros apareció en el espejo.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Magic maravillado.

-Este espejo es un antiguo legado de los tenjin.-explicó Dimas.

-¿Esos son los asesinos?-preguntó Orphen que se encontraba muy concentrado en la imagen.

-Sí.-le respondió Artia.-El rubio y el de la trenza son los dos que salieron de la Cámara, el otro no lo he visto antes.

-Es uno de los compañeros revividos.-Aclaró el anciano-Ahora van a buscar al otro.

Orphen había reconocido a Siro como el personaje que aparecía en su sueño, al que él perseguía.

Vieron como se reunían alrededor de la enorme cimitarra que se encontraba clavada en la orilla de un lago. Los tres dejaron caer en el lago una gota de su sangre en el agua.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso?-preguntó Magic.

-Porque hicieron un pacto de sangre en el pasado. Con ella los cuatro están en contacto y la necesitan para buscar al resto.-le explicó su maestro.

El Mayor quedó muy complacido con la explicación de Orphen. Estaba claro que era un muchacho muy aventajado e inteligente, sería bueno tenerlo de ayuda.

Se empezó a formar una imagen en el lago. Los cinco hechiceros que observaban a través del espejo estaban impresionados. La imagen se hizo nítida y se observó a una persona de pelo rubio y ojos azules, seguramente el hermano gemelo del rubio que había salido de la Cámara, Efrén. ¿Pero? Algo no andaba bien con aquella imagen. Tres de los hechiceros que la estaban observando desde la Torre del Colmillo conocían al dueño de aquella imagen, ¿o debería decir dueña?

-¡¡¿¿Clea!

**Continuará…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Jajajajaja!

¿Ha adivinado alguien quién sería el cuarto integrante de los hechiceros vengadores? ¿Sí? Mira que he procurado no dar pistas, ya veis que me he omitido a asignar determinantes cada vez que hablaban de ella para que no se supiese que era mujer, sino sería muy evidente.

Bueno, bueno. Que ganas tenía de escribir este capítulo sobre todo porque ahora empieza realmente la trama. ¿En el capítulo 9? Pues si, me enrollo mucho lo sé.

Espero que os haya gustado, porque ya hace tiempo que nadie me deja un review y no se cómo os está pareciendo la historia. A ver si alguien se anima y me dice algo, aunque sea una crítica (a ver si el método de dar pena funciona XD, es broma)

Bueno, os tendré el próximo lo antes posible.

Sed buenos y hasta otra.

**Ades**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 10**

-¡Oh, es fantástico!-dijo Hebe emocionado.

-¡Sí! ¡Mire maestro, es ella!-gritaba entusiasmado Efrén.

Siro miraba la imagen embelesado. Después de tanto tiempo, al volver a ver su rostro, cientos de antiguos recuerdos de ella le vinieron a la mente. Su bello y fino rostro, sus grandes ojos azules, su largo cabello rubio, aquel bien proporcionado cuerpo, sus rosados labios. Estaba tan bella como recordaba, o quizás más, porque poseía una paz que no le había conocido nunca antes. ¿Si la vida se hubiera portado de distinta manera con ella, habría alcanzado también esa tranquilidad algún día?

-¡Vayamos rápidamente a buscarla maestro!

El hechicero de la trenza miró divertido al rubio.

-Tranquilo, Efrén. Recuerda que ella ahora no te reconocerá. No es exactamente tu hermana.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Respondió el muchacho aún alegre.- Pero deseo tanto volver a verla y hablar con ella como antes.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si siempre os estabais peleando.- Le dijo riendo Hebe.

-Eran peleas de hermanos.-Aclaró- Nosotros en verdad nos queríamos mucho.

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba.-Le soltó el castaño dándole un suave golpe con el puño en el hombro.

Los tres rieron, se encontraban felices y sentían que vivían una segunda oportunidad. Y muy pronto estarían todos juntos.

-De acuerdo.-Decidió Siro.-Pongámonos ya en marcha.

-¡¡Sí!-gritaron felices los otros dos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen aún miraba pasmado el espejo. No era posible lo que habían visto sus ojos, no se lo creía. Miró a sus compañeros para cerciorarse de que él había visto mal, y palideció. Tanto Magic como Artia tenían la misma expresión que él, y las palabras del Mayor acabaron por convencerlo de la realidad.

-¿La conocéis?

Orphen se volvió hacia él y lo encaró.

-Usted dijo que era un hermano, no una hermana.

El anciano lo miró un tanto asustado, el tono de furia contenida que había utilizado el hechicero no había pasado desapercibida para él, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado también con su mirada.

-Lo…lo lamento, muchacho. Pero los informes son muy antiguos, además de escasos. Ni siquiera vienen los nombres de tres de ellos.

El hechicero no quedó conforme con lo que le dijo.

-¿Pero por qué ha aparecido ella?

-Ella debe de ser la reencarnación del cuarto miembro, la hermana gemela de aquel rubio.

-En verdad se parecen mucho.-estuvo de acuerdo Artia, que intervino en la conversación.

-¡Eso no importa!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia Orphen.-Lo que intento decir, es ¿por qué ella, si no tiene ningún poder mágico?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Explico el anciano-, en su anterior vida sí lo tuvo. Seguramente al haber utilizado la magia con tan malos fines, se reencarnó después en alguien sin poder, quizás como castigo.

¿Y entre todas las personas en las que podía reencarnarse tenía que ser en Clea? Se preguntaba Orphen. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que suceder ahora esto? Ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que le vendría encima.

-Maldita sea.-Murmuró en voz baja.

-Maestro…-se acercó Magic.-Deberíamos ir a ayudarla.

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Ellos iban a ir en su búsqueda, no debía permitir que la capturaran.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo dirigiéndose súbitamente a la salida del despacho.- ¡No perdamos más tiempo!

-¡Detente!-Se interpuso el Mayor.- ¿Estas loco? No puedes enfrentarte a ellos, ¡te matarán!

-¿Qué espera que haga? ¿Que me quede viendo como se la llevan sin hacer nada?-Le respondió alterado.- ¡No pienso permitirlo! No me importa que fuertes sean.

El anciano lo miró asombrado. Era un muchacho valiente y atrevido sin duda, pero sabía que no serviría de nada la ayuda que pudiera ofrecerle a aquella chica, al final la capturarían.

-Solo conseguirás que te maten y que se la lleven de todos modos.

-¡La esconderé si hace falta! No pienso abandonarla.

¿Esconderla? Meditó el Mayor. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea después de todo, ganarían más tiempo si la escondían.

-Podría ser.

-¿Qué dice maestro?-preguntó Dimas.

Los otros tres hechiceros lo miraron extrañados. ¿En qué pensaba ahora?

-Podría ser.-Repitió el Mayor.- Podrías traerla aquí, existe un amuleto que borraría su rastro. Les sería muy difícil volverla a encontrar.

Orphen lo miró esperanzado.

-Entonces ¿a qué esperamos? Vamos Magic.

-Sí, maestro.

-Esperad.-Los volvió a detener el anciano.- Con el Campo Transportador llegareis en un instante.

El hechicero negro se alegró al recordarlo. Era cierto, llegarían al momento y no había tiempo que perder, por que aquellos tres ya se habían puesto en marcha y era posible que llegaran esa misma noche, ya que el bosque donde habían realizado aquel hechizo estaba más cerca de Totokanta que la Torre del Colmillo.

-Pero recuerda una cosa.-Le aconsejó El Mayor antes de acompañarlos a la sala del Campo Transportador.- Tendréis que hacer todo el camino de vuelta y ellos pueden sentir la presencia de la chica fácilmente. Más vale que os escondáis bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clea se encontraba en el salón junto a su hermana Mariabel. Mientras que ella registraba por todos los muebles, abriendo y cerrando puertas y cajones, la otra leía tranquilamente sentada en un sillón, o por lo menos lo intentaba.

-¿Clea qué buscas?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Oh, bueno. Es que en unos apuntes de papá se nombraba un libro muy interesante que trata de algunos objetos mágicos pertenecientes a los tenjin, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.-Decía mientras registraba un cajón.

-¿Has mirado en el despacho?

-Sí, pero tampoco está allí.-Suspiró abatida.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese libro?-La miró intrigada Mariabel.

-¡Pues porque trata de magia, por supuesto!-Contestó con los ojos brillantes.

Su hermana la miró divertida.

-¿Acaso aún quieres aprender a usarla?-le preguntó.

-No.-le contestó resignada.- Ya Orphen me dejó bastante claro que no tengo capacidades, pero eso no quita que no quiera aprender algo sobre ella. De esa forma me siento más cerca de ellos dos.-Dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

-Dime una cosa Clea.-Ésta la miró intrigada- ¿Aún te gusta ese hechicero?

La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡¿Qué dices!-gritó negando con la cabeza.- ¡A mi no me interesa para nada ese antipático! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso!

-Jajaja.-Reía su hermana-No lo niegues, es obvio. Se te nota mucho. Además ni siquiera te dije a quien me refería.

-Pues estás equivocada.-Dijo altanera, y aún más sonrojada, saliendo por la puerta.- Me voy a buscar a otro lugar.

Había huido descaradamente, y lo sabían ambas hermanas. Mariabel tomó su libro de nuevo y se dispuso a continuar leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya no aguanto más!

Volcan había tirado todas las cebollas y las patatas por el suelo. Los dos hermanos estaban cocinando el almuerzo, pero éste no parecía estar muy en la labor.

-¡Vámonos ya de este lugar! Estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado. ¡Yo debo vivir aventuras!-dijo cerrando el puño en una pose heroica.

-Pero, hermano, aquí nos tratan muy bien. Además ganamos dinero y tenemos un techo bajo el que dormir y…

-¡Cállate tontaina!-le gritó Volcan tirándole una patata a la cabeza.- ¡He dicho que nos vamos y nos iremos esta misma tarde!

Dorchin lo miraba abatido mientras se refregaba el chichón. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal hermano?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque pareciera increíble, los tres hechiceros del pasado volaban por los aires sin más ayuda que sus propios poderes. No llevaban una gran velocidad, pero sorteaban los obstáculos y el recorrido se hacía más corto.

Siro se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al ver la imagen de aquella joven muchacha, le volvieron recuerdos pasados que hacia tiempo había olvidado.

"El entraba en una oscura habitación. Podía apreciar al fondo una pequeña cama y sobre ella había alguien acostado. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cabecera. Era ella.

-¿Siro?

-Sí,-le dijo, tomando asiento en una silla junto a la cama-soy yo.

Ella lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza. Alargó su mano hasta tomar la de él y se la apretó suavemente.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que soportar esto? ¿Se acabará alguna vez este sufrimiento?

El muchacho sentía que le arrancaban el corazón. La amaba. La amaba y le dolía verla así.

-Yo te protegeré.-Juró.- No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño."

Siro volvió a la realidad. Aquel recuerdo le hacía daño. Prometió protegerla y falló.

Pero no volvería a ocurrir, se prometió. Nunca dejaría que la volvieran a separar de su lado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clea se dirigía como siempre a su querido roble. Al fin había encontrado aquel libro. "Tesoros de los tenjin" se titulaba. Después de registrar por completo la casa, recordó que no se había asomado por el desván, y fue allí donde lo encontró. Y sin perder más tiempo tomó el libro, y a Reki, y salió al jardín.

Tomó asiento a la sombra del gran árbol, alisándose la falda de su vestido, y abrió el libro. Y así quedó por el espacio de dos horas, ensimismada con su lectura mientras Reki dormitaba a su lado.

Tiempo después, Reki lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la nueva rutina y la hora de la siesta era su favorita. Bostezó largamente y de pronto, una mariposa se posó en su nariz haciéndole estornudar.

Reki saltó alegremente y comenzó a perseguirla. Saltaba de un lado para otro pero la pequeña mariposa no se dejaba cazar.

Clea había detenido su lectura y se entretenía mirándolo con una sonrisa. Estaba un poco cansada y le apetecía cerrar un rato los ojos, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Reki, ya cansado de tanto correr, y habiendo perdido la pista de la mariposa, se tumbó sobre la hierva, siempre vigilando de cerca la presencia de su dueña.

De repente, percibió un olor que lo puso en alerta. Alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente se puso en pie y se dirigió a despertar a Clea.

-¿Mmm?

Clea despertó con las pequeñas lamidas del dragón lobo en su cara y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad de la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa Reki?

Notó a alguien detenerse a su lado, y lentamente levantó la vista.

Sus hermosos ojos miraron con asombro los de él, que la miraban con alivio y dulzura.

-¿Orphen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Ya están de nuevo juntos estos dos. ¿Pensabais que llegarían los hechiceros del pasado antes? No, no. Si la quieren capturar que se lo curren un poco más ¿no?

¡Ah! Una aclaración, cuando meto una parte del texto entre comillas es un flash back, aunque creo que ha quedado bastante claro.

Por cierto. Me alegro mucho que os esté gustando el fic, empezaba a pensar que os estaba decepcionando o algo. En cuanto a eso de que tardo en bajar los capítulos (un saludo PicaMocho, bueno y por supuesto a ti también Last Dream), en serio que lo lamento mucho pero la facultad me come mucho tiempo, ya que ando mañana y tarde en ella, aparte del tiempo que le tengo que dedicar al estudio, y otra cosa que ya comenté antes es que me gusta tenerlo un par de días antes de bajarlo para repasarlo y eso. De veras que lo lamento, pero me es imposible. De todos modos siempre intentaré teneros un capítulo por semana y a ver si puedo dos, aunque no contaría mucho con esto último.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y perdónenme la demora.

Como siempre, podéis dejarme un review (mensajillo como siempre le llamo yo) para sugerencias, ánimos, críticas, protestas por la tardanza, en fin, para lo que queráis.

Sed buenos y hasta otra.

**Ades**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 11**

Artia y Magic se encontraban en la posada del padre de éste último. Artia había decidido acompañarlos porque también le preocupaba Clea, y porque quería tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los hechiceros en el caso de que apareciesen, para ayudar a sus amigos y en parte para vengarse por lo que hicieron en la Torre. Además, si llegaran a capturarla, luego se vería obligado a enfrentarla, y sabía que si eso ocurría, Orphen la protegería y tendría que enfrentarse a él también.

De una forma o de otra, lo mejor que podía ocurrir es que la llevasen sana y salva a la Torre, y que el Mayor le aplicara ese hechizo que les impediría localizarla. De otra forma, acabaría siendo una desgracia.

Magic en cambio se sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de visitar a su padre. La decisión de su maestro de aparecer en su casa lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero tal y como Orphen le había explicado, mientras él iba en busca de Clea, él podría despedirse de su padre y no perderían tiempo, ya que la posada se encuentra cerca de la salida de la ciudad y de todos modos tendrían que pasar por delante para irse.

Y mientras ambos hechiceros esperaban la llegada de sus amigos, le contaban al tranquilo padre de Magic todo lo ocurrido en la Torre del Colmillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen ya podía divisar la mansión de los Everlasting a solo unos metros. Había decidido ir a buscarla sin compañía, no sólo por lo que le había comentado a Magic, sino porque creía que yendo solo tardaría mucho menos.

A medida que se acercaba, notaba que su corazón le latía más rápidamente. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de comprobar que ella se encontraba bien, que aquellos hechiceros no habían llegado todavía, aunque sabía que eso era imposible puesto que él tenía la ventaja de haber utilizado un Campo Transportador.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada, vio a alguien a lo lejos, sentado, y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un alto roble. El pelo rubio y la presencia de Reki a corta distancia, le dieron la identidad de aquella persona, y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que ella dormía.

Vio a Reki dirigirse a Clea e intentar despertarla, el había descubierto su presencia. Cuando ya empezó a abrir los ojos, él llegó a su lado.

Orphen suspiró. Sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima al descubrir que no le había ocurrido nada. Y cuando ella finalmente levantó su mirada y lo miró con asombrados ojos soñolientos, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-¿Orphen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Éste le sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿No te alegras de volver a verme?-le dijo dulcemente.

Clea se ruborizó con aquellas palabras. La sonrisa del hechicero junto con aquella mirada tan tierna, la tenían descolocada. Además, se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Inconscientemente tragó saliva.

-Pe…pero ¿a pasado algo? No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Con aquello Orphen volvió a la realidad y se puso en pie. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera al verla?

-Clea,-Dijo poniéndose súbitamente serio-necesito que vengas conmigo a la Torre.

Ella lo miró sin comprender y se levantó también del suelo.

-Pero, se supone que yo no puedo entrar ya que no soy ninguna hechicera.-le contestó.

-Es algo especial. Por favor Clea tienes que venir conmigo.

Clea seguía sin entenderlo. Pero al ver la preocupación en el rostro del hechicero, supo que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Dime al menos por qué me necesitas ¿no?

-Te prometo que te lo contaré Clea,-le contestó Orphen- pero debemos irnos de inmediato.

Ella permaneció callada durante unos segundos pensando en la respuesta que le daría a Orphen. Sabía que podía confiar en él, y si le pedía que lo acompañara a la Torre debía ser por algo muy importante.

-De acuerdo. Iré contigo.

El muchacho se alegró con la respuesta y sin esperar un segundo más, le cogió de la mano y se puso en marcha.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo.

-¡Espera Orphen!-lo detuvo ella-¿Tenemos que irnos ahora?

-Sí, Clea.-le dijo muy serio mirándola intensamente-Cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor.

Ella no sabía qué pensar. La forma en que él la miraba la tenía confundida. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Además, lo veía nervioso, preocupado ¿Para qué la necesitaba? ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Todo era tan extraño.

-Al menos déjame despedirme de mi madre y de mi hermana ¿no?-le contestó finalmente.

-Vale. Pero no tardes mucho, es importante.

Orphen permaneció fuera mientras que ella entraba en la casa para despedirse de su familia. Y mientras Clea no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué quería llevarla a la Torre?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorchin buscaba a su hermano por la casa, se suponía que se iban a ir ahora, pero había desaparecido. Después de hablar de la dimisión de ambos con la señora de la casa, la madre de Clea, y de haber cobrado lo poco que habían trabajado, habían entrado en sus habitaciones a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, pero al salir Dorchin no encontró a su hermano. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

-Espero que no esté haciendo de las suyas.

Volcan se encontraba en el salón. Estaba metiendo algunos objetos en un saco enorme. Justo cuando tenía un candelabro de plata en la mano, entró Dorchin.

-¡Hermano! Por fin te encuentro.

-¡Cállate idiota!-le dijo en voz baja tras haber corrido hacia él y haberle tapado la boca-¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-Pero hermano…-le dijo cuando pudo liberarse- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Robar no está bien y….

-Yo no estoy robando.-le interrumpió Volcan- Simplemente lo estoy tomando prestado. Cuando consigamos el tesoro escondido en las ruinas aquellas, les devolveremos estas baratijas.-Dijo con una pose orgullosa y riéndose escandalosamente.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, cerró el saco con una cuerda y poniéndosela sobre el hombro se dirigió a la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín. Dorchin lo siguió.

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea.-trataba éste de convencerlo- Ellas se han portado muy bien con nosotros y se enfadarán cuando se enteren.

-¡Bah!-dijo altanero Volcan.-Tampoco les debemos tanto y no me importa que se enfaden, no podrán hacer nada contra el gran Volcano Volcan.

-Recuerda que Clea es dueña de un dragón lobo, además de ser amiga de Orphen.

Volcan tragó saliva. Bien sabía que era muy malo tenerlo como enemigo, pero después de todo ya lo eran ¿no?

-¡Ese hechicero de pacotilla!-giró la cabeza para encarar a su hermano.- ¡Nunca podrá hacer nada contra mí! ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo haré papilla, no quedará nada de él!

De pronto sintió que no pisaba el suelo. Y es que el nombrado hechicero, que había escuchado toda la conversación, lo había cogido por la capa y levantado. Ahora sus caras estaban a la misma altura.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo con su típica mirada perversa- mira quién tenemos aquí. ¿Y qué es esto que traes?-Preguntó arrebatándole el saco que llevaba.

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Es mío!-gritó mientras pataleaba e intentaba golpear al hechicero sin conseguirlo.

Orphen se limitó a soltarlo, dándose Volcan un buen golpe en el trasero, y abrió el saco encontrándose las pertenencias de los Everlasting.

-¿A dónde ibais con esto? ¿Eh?-preguntó mirándolos de manera amenazadora.

-Ves hermano. Era una mala idea.-Le susurró Dorchin a Volcan.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-Exigió sin hacer caso al miope-Es un préstamo. Pesábamos devolverlo.

-No me digas.-Contestó socarrón Orphen.-Para tomar prestado algo primero se debe tener el permiso del dueño. ¿Se lo habéis pedido?

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva, ya sabían lo que les esperaba. Y así era, Orphen los hizo volar por los aires de nuevo.

-A ver si dejan de ir robando de una vez.-Tomó el saco que había dejado en el suelo y se dirigió a la casa.-Al final tendré que entrar, espero que no nos distraigan mucho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mamá! ¡Mariabel!

Clea las buscaba a ambas por la casa. La había recorrido casi por completo, pero finalmente las encontró en la cocina.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mariabel! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-¡Oh, Clea!-le contestó su madre.-Los dos pequeños que trajiste se han marchado hoy, así que tendremos que cocinar nosotras, cielo.

A pesar de las caras sonrientes de ella y su hermana, Clea se enfadó.

-Esos malagradecidos.-Susurró-Ya verán cuando les pille.

-Clea ¿nos buscabas por algo?-interrumpió sus divagaciones Mariabel.

-¡Oh sí! Lamento mucho tener que despedirme así de vosotras pero tengo que marcharme.

-¿Pero qué dices hija?-le preguntó su madre preocupada dejando de cortar unas verduras y acercándose a ella- ¿No nos dijiste que pensabas quedarte un tiempo?

-Sí, pero acaba de llegar Orphen y…

-¿Orphen está aquí?-preguntó su hermana volviéndola a interrumpir.

-¿Por qué no lo has invitado a cenar hija?-añadió su madre- Ve a buscarlo. Seguro que está hambriento.

-No, no.-las detuvo antes de que añadieran algo más.-Ha llegado con prisas y quiere que nos vayamos de inmediato. Está fuera esperándome.

-¿Y no podéis esperar después de comer?-insistió la señora.

-No señora, no podemos.

Orphen acababa de entrar en la cocina, habiendo escuchado los últimos comentarios. Las tres lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¡Orphen! ¿Pero por qué no os quedáis?-preguntó esta vez su hermana.

Clea no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por el interés de Mariabel. Entonces se fijó que el muchacho traía algo.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-¡Oh! ¿Esto?-Alzó el saco y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina- se lo he quitado a un par de tunantes en el jardín.

Clea lo abrió y miró sorprendida el contenido.

-¡Pero si esto es nuestro!-gritó.

-Volcan y Dorchin tenían pensado llevárselo prestado.-sonrió irónico.

La rubia estaba furiosa. ¿Así les agradecía lo que había hecho por ellos? Orphen miró divertido a Clea, y por un instante sintió compasión por aquel par de hermanos. Lo que él les había hecho no será nada en comparación a lo que les hará ella cuando los encuentre.

-¿Ya te has despedido?-Ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo.

-Sí.-contestó simplemente ella.

-Pues vámonos.

Orphen se encaminó a la salida junto a Clea.

-¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros?-Insistió la madre de Clea que con Mariabel, los había seguido.

-Muchas gracias, pero es imposible. Hasta la vista. -Y salió de la mansión.

Antes de salir Clea, las abrazó a ambas.

-¡Cuídate mucho hija!-le rogó su madre.

-Ten mucho cuidado, hermana.-le pidió Mariabel.

-Lo haré, no os preocupéis. ¡Adiós!-Se despidió finalmente la muchacha agitando un brazo.

Mariabel vio como su hermana llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el hechicero, que había seguido caminando. Reki, que apareció de repente, se fue con ellos. Y volvió a sentir ese malestar que hacía días había sentido. Los vio perderse en la distancia con temor.

-Por favor.-rezó- Cuida de mi hermana.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Bueno aprovechando que en mi ciudad estamos de fiesta (la Feria de Abril de Sevilla) y no tengo clases durante la semana, os he podido dejar un capítulo mucho antes y seguramente os tendré otro en el fin de semana también, si la resaca me lo permite, claro.

Y me sigo alegrando de que os esté gustando la historia, espero no defraudaros. Un saludo Kiomi gracias por tu review.

Hasta la próxima y Sed Buenos.

**Ades**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 12**

Artia esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la posada. ¿Por qué estaban tardando tanto? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Ya harto de tanto calentarse la cabeza, decidió salir en busca de ellos.

-¡Artia! ¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó Magic que alcanzó a verlo salir.

-No aguanto más tiempo esperando aquí. Voy a buscarlos-le contestó éste.

-No creo que haga falta. Mira.

Magic señaló una calle donde se distinguían las figuras de sus dos amigos. Orphen y Clea llegaron al fin hasta ellos.

-¡Magic!-Saludó Clea abrazando al muchacho.

Y es que aunque hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo, se alegraba mucho de volverlo a ver, ya que era como un hermano para ella.

-Clea. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Ella lo miró extrañado.

-Claro ¿Acaso pensaste qué podría pasarme algo por el camino?-Y puso luego una pose altanera.- ¡Con Reki a mi lado no corro ningún peligro!

Magic miró a su maestro. Por su actitud nerviosa, dedujo que no le había contado todavía nada a Clea respecto a los hechiceros que la buscaban. Esperaba que ella no se lo tomara mal, o que al menos no se preocupara demasiado.

-¡Oh!-se percató la muchacha por primera vez de la presencia del pelirrojo- Hombre gamba. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Artia la miró enfadado.

-¡Yo no soy ningún hombre gamba! Y de todos modos, ahora no soy el Tigre Negro. Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Clea lo miró divertida, le gustaba tanto hacerlo enfadar. ¿Pero quién podía resistirlo cuando lo veía disfrazado de aquella manera? Era tan ridículo.

-De acuerdo Artia.-Le sonrió Clea.- No más hombre gamba.

-Bueno vayámonos ya.-Intervino Orphen que se sintió incómodo ante la sonrisa de la rubia dirigida a su amigo.-Creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Y así, los cuatro emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la Torre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor se encontraba una vez más en su despacho. Tras acompañar a los jóvenes hechiceros a la sala del Campo Transportador, se había dirigido a los almacenes de la Torre para buscar aquello que le ayudaría a mantener a la muchacha oculta de los hechiceros asesinos.

Era una piedra mágica. Una bonita piedra de forma circular y plana, de color celeste, y sujeta por un cordel de cuero negro. La encontró en el interior de un pequeño cofre dorado. En sí, la piedra era prácticamente considerada como una joya, se podía decir que tenía un valor incalculable, pero la ocasión lo merecía. ¿Qué mejor motivo que salvar el pellejo?

El anciano suspiró. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lograsen salvar a la muchacha, pero escondiéndola ganarían más tiempo para organizarse, además que aún no se había presentado nadie de la Corte, aunque no dudaba en que aparecerían pronto.

Recordó a aquel joven hechicero, Orphen. Era ya una leyenda en la Torre. Su actuación en el caso de Chaildman y Azalea le había dado una gran fama, se le consideraba uno de los mejores hechiceros del momento, y él no dudaba en ello. Pero también recordaba que estuvo muchos años en contra de la Torre, o más bien en contra de la decisión de acabar con Azalea, y sabía que podía ser muy persistente y terco. ¿Cómo reaccionará entonces cuando esa chica sea capturada? Sabía que el Concilio la juzgaría y la condenaría junto a los otros hechiceros, incluido él mismo. Como también lo hizo con Azalea.

El Mayor miró fijamente aquel colgante. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás conseguían salvarla, puede que consigan acabar con los hechiceros antes de que la capturen.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo de amigos había salido ya de Totokanta. Habían decidido seguir la ruta montañosa, era el camino más largo para llegar a la Torre, pero también era el más seguro. Allí podrían esconderse fácilmente en los relieves del terreno, además de encontrar las numerosas cuevas y grutas que predominan en el lugar.

Tan sólo llevaban unas tres horas de camino, y a pesar de que la mayor parte de él, lo habían disfrutado y llevado en absoluta tranquilidad, se acababa de iniciar una furiosa conversación, o mejor dicho, discusión.

-¡Es culpa tuya!

-¡Te digo que no había tiempo!

-¡Pero habría podido recoger algo antes de irnos!

Clea y Orphen se iban gritando por el camino.

-¡No es tan importante!-decía el hechicero.

-¡¿Cómo que no es importante!-le contestaba de vuelta ella- ¡Ni siquiera tengo una muda de ropa! ¿Cómo esperas que vaya a la Torre del Colmillo sin ropa?

-¡Te digo que no importa! Ya te dejarán algo cuando lleguemos allí.

-¡¿Y mientras qué, eh!-le volvía a preguntar totalmente desquiciada-¡Yo necesito ropa limpia!

-No pasa nada si usas la misma ropa durante unos días, Clea.-intervino Magic.

-¡Tú cállate!-le grito y se volvió de nuevo a Orphen- ¡¿Esperas que me bañe y me vuelva a poner la misma ropa sucia de antes!

-¡Ahora no te vas a bañar sola como antes, es peligroso!

Orphen se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. La muchacha lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Peligroso?-le preguntó-Nunca me ha pasado nada antes, ¿por qué iba a ser peligroso ahora?

Los tres hechiceros permanecieron en silencio y ninguno se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada. Eso la desorientó mas, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Y de pronto lo vio claro.

-Orphen, ¿tiene eso algo que ver con lo de este viaje repentino a la Torre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Orphen vio la mirada asustada de Clea, sus ojos azules brillaban de inquietud. Pero ¿cómo contarle lo que ocurría? ¿No se asustaría más si le contaba la verdad? No quería que ella viviera con miedo, además que sabía que a Clea le gustaría enfrentarse ella misma a los hechiceros, y eso era inconcebible, nunca lo permitiría.

Ella en cambio no le temía al peligro, pero no le gustaba no saber qué ocurría, la incertidumbre la angustiaba. ¿Por qué no se lo contaba?

Finalmente frunció el ceño y lo encaró.

-No puedes sacarme de repente de mi casa sin darme apenas tiempo de despedirme de mi familia y no contarme qué es lo que pasa.-le soltó- Así que ya puedes ir hablando.

Orphen la miró apesadumbrado, sabía lo terca que era capaz de ser.

-Te prometo que te lo contaré Clea pero ahora no. Cuando paremos a descansar lo haré ¿de acuerdo?-le prometió.

-Más te vale.-le contestó no totalmente convencida.

Y el silencio volvió a hacerse dueño de los minutos siguientes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leticia llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Eris. Aunque ella no era su alumna, la había tratado muchas veces y le había cogido cariño, era una muchacha muy tierna y sensible, además de muy fantasiosa, ella conocía su afición a disfrazarse, al igual que de Artia. Sonrió al recordarlo, Eris le recordaba mucho a su amigo, tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Adelante.

La triste voz de la joven la devolvió a la realidad, y entró en el cuarto.

-Eris ¿cómo estás?

La muchacha se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Leticia desde el ataque. Ahora la hermosa hechicera llevaba un parche negro en un ojo, pero parecía que no le importaba.

-¡Oh! Yo…yo estoy bien. Pero, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?

Leticia sonrió apenada. Desde que había despertado de la explosión en la Cámara Secreta, todos los amigos y conocidos la miraban con lástima. Le molestaba mucho aquello, pero sabía que era normal, posiblemente ella en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. También era duro para ella volverse a ver en el espejo, pero era fuerte y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir. Recordó a todos aquellos que no consiguieron sobrevivir al ataque. Ella después de todo era afortunada.

-Estoy bien Eris, no te preocupes.-le contestó- yo en cambio estoy más preocupada por ti.-La muchacha la miró extrañada- Sé que no has salido de la habitación desde el entierro y que apenas pruebas bocado. ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?

-Yo…yo…-se intentó defender avergonzada-es que…no puedo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Muchos de mis amigos han muerto y yo…yo…-la pobre muchacha empezó a llorar desconsolada- no pude hacer nada, y ahora tengo miedo.

-Lo comprendo.-Leticia la miraba dulcemente- Pero nadie pudo hacer nada. Mírame a mí.- Eris la miró aún más avergonzada- Pero no podemos hundirnos, debemos ser fuertes y superarnos. Esos hechiceros están vivos y merecen pagar lo que hicieron. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú al respecto? ¿No crees que ya nos han hecho sufrir suficiente?

Eris al fin lo vio claro. La tristeza no era la mejor opción cuando había dos hechiceros por ahí que podrían volver en cualquier momento y acabar con todos. No debía rendirse antes de la batalla.

-¡Tienes razón!-Contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.-No se consigue nada llorando.

-¡Bien dicho!-sonrió la hechicera.- Ahora ven conmigo a tomar un poco de aire, te hace falta.

-Vale. También me gustaría tomar algo. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!- confesó totalmente sonrojada.

Leticia reía a carcajadas cuando ambas salieron de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día había pasado y ahora la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría todo. Nuestros amigos habían escogido una cueva lo suficiente ancha y seca para que los cuatro pudiesen pasar la noche.

A Magic, una vez más, le había tocado ir en busca de la cena, pero en esta ocasión Artia decidió acompañarlo. Sabía que Clea sacaría el tema de su viaje hacia la Torre, y consideraba que era asunto de Kirilanshero el contárselo, así que había huido descaradamente.

Orphen estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejaran enfrentarse solo a Clea? No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella, y mucho menos de lo que tendría él que hacer cuando lo hiciera.

Y Clea, en cambio, estaba furiosa. No se le había pasado por alto que durante todo el camino, cuando tomaban un descanso él desaparecía o impedía de alguna manera que siguieran con la conversación pendiente. Pero ya no más. Ahora ambos estaban solos en la cueva, no tenía escapatoria.

-Orphen.

El joven hechicero sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ese tono no anunciaba nada bueno.

-Creo que es hora de que me cuentes lo que sucede aquí.

Orphen suspiró. Ya no había forma de evitarlo más.

-Está bien Clea, pero no creo que te guste lo que vas a escuchar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No está aquí.

Siro miró a Hebe. Era cierto, la muchacha ya no estaba en aquel lugar. Aunque tampoco le extrañó, por lo avanzado de la hora, seguramente estaría durmiendo.

-¡Maestro!-Efrén se acercó hasta él- Mire lo que he encontrado, estaba bajo un árbol y estoy seguro que era el mismo donde se encontraba apoyada leyendo cuando la vimos en el lago.

Siro tomó el libro. ¿Tesoros de los tenjin? ¿Ella estaba leyendo un libro que trataba de magia? Eso sí que lo tomó de sorpresa. Recordó una escena del pasado.

"Él la sorprendió en el patio de la Torre. La miraba un poco incrédulo, a ella no le gustaba estudiar magia y allí estaba, leyendo entusiasmada un libro sobre magia blanca. Llegó hasta ella y se lo arrebató.

-¡Siro!-le gritó la rubia e intentó quitárselo en vano, ya que el hechicero lo mantenía lo suficientemente alto para que ella no llegara.- ¡Devuélvemelo!

Siro entonces la miró divertido. Ese libro no era de magia, era sobre botánica. Le había quitado la tapa a un viejo libro de magia y se lo había puesto encima.

-¿Qué haces leyendo esto?-sonreía incrédulo.

-¿Y por qué no?-le miraba furiosa la joven.

-Esto debe de ser aburridísimo. No entiendo qué le ves de fantástico.

-¡Pues que no trata de magia!-le gritó- es el primero que encuentro que va de otra cosa, y me gusta. Estoy harta de la Torre y de que nos obliguen a aprender toda esa porquería.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-El muchacho no creía lo que oía.

-Tu sabes que mi caso no es el mismo que el tuyo.-le contestó tristemente.

Siro la miró esta vez con súplica, como pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. A veces olvidaba la situación de la joven y de aquellos otros dos muchachos. Aunque él sufría más por ella que por nadie.

-Yo…

-No importa Siro.-lo interrumpió la joven y lo abrazó suavemente.-No pensemos ahora en eso.

El hechicero en cambio la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza, sentía que si la dejaba ir sería como dejar marchar una parte de sí mismo."

Siro volvió a la realidad. Ahora tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Vayamos a la casa. Es probable que esté dentro durmiendo.

Sus otros dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron. Ella debía de estar allí.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! ¿Cómo va eso?

Os dejo el capítulo prometido, espero que os guste.

Sed buenos y Hasta otra.

**Ades**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 13**

Clea miraba sorprendida a Orphen. Esa historia que le acababa de contar era increíble.

-¿Me estas diciendo que yo soy la reencarnación de una antigua hechicera?-Orphen asintió.- ¿Y que ahora esos hechiceros del pasado me están buscando?

-Así es.

-Pero ¿para qué? ¿para qué me necesitan?-preguntó sin entenderlo todavía.

-Quieren devolver a la vida a esa hechicera, usando tu cuerpo.-Clea se asustó.

Orphen, que se dio cuenta de esto, la miró preocupado.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo si me capturan?

-No lo sé.-Orphen vio como de repente la muchacha temblaba de forma involuntaria. Él se acercó a ella inmediatamente- Clea yo…

-¡Ya hemos vuelto maestro!-la llegada de Magic y Artia interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir.- ¡Mirad lo que hemos cazado!

-Sí.-intervino Artia-No se nos ha dado mal el día.-sonrió.

Los chicos traían tres conejos por las orejas. Era una buena cena para los cuatro, y no les había sido fácil capturarlos. A esas horas estos animales estaban durmiendo, pero tuvieron suerte de encontrar su madriguera y con la ayuda de un hechizo del pelirrojo terminaron saliendo para caer en las manos de ellos dos.

Los dos muchachos que hasta ahora venían felices y sonrientes se dieron cuenta de las expresiones preocupadas que tenían sus amigos, que no habían contestado nada a lo que dijeron, y comprendieron que Orphen el fin le había contado la historia a Clea. La sonrisa murió de sus labios.

-Vosotros también lo sabíais ¿verdad?-les preguntó la joven, que se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de los dos.

-Sí.-contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Clea no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos.-añadió Orphen.

-¿Por eso me lleváis a la Torre?-les preguntó agachando la cabeza y evitando sus miradas.

-Así es, Clea.

Y de pronto, la muchacha salió corriendo de la cueva.

-¡Espera Clea!-Orphen salió tras ella.

-¡Maestro! ¡Clea!-Magic hizo el intento de seguirlos pero Artia lo detuvo.

-Detente Magic. Deja que Kirilanshero hable con ella.

Magic lo miró preocupado. Esperaba que su maestro fuese capaz de tratarla y calmarla. Y miró una vez más la salida de la cueva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso!

La madre de Clea despertó sobresaltada. Una explosión había provocado que cientos de objetos en la casa cayeran al suelo haciéndose añicos. Además del temblor, éste provocó que los cristales del salón estallasen en mil pedazos.

La mujer salió rápidamente al pasillo del piso superior, encontrándose allí a su hija mayor, que también se encontraba tan sobresaltada como ella.

-¡Mamá! Voy a bajar a ver qué pasa. Quédate aquí.

-¡¿Qué dices hija! – le preguntó asustada- ¡Es peligroso! ¡Iré yo!

-¡No madre! ¡Detente!

Pero ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Mariabel no lo pensó más y la siguió rápidamente.

Cuando ambas llegaron al rellano, se encontraron con la puerta de entrada reventada y ardiendo, y en su lugar, tres figuras que parecían que las esperaban a ellas.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros! ¡¿Qué es lo que queréis!-les preguntó Mariabel.

Siro la miró con curiosidad, era hermosa pero no era a ella a quien ellos buscaban, aunque debía admitir cierto parecido.

-¿Dónde está?-les preguntó con calma.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí extrañadas.

-¿Quién?-preguntó finalmente la madre.

-¡Mi hermana!-les gritó Efrén impaciente.

-Tranquilo muchacho.-intentó calmarlo su maestro. -¿Dónde está la muchacha?

Mariabel lo comprendió ahora todo. Por eso había tenido ese mal presentimiento, por eso había llegado Orphen de pronto llevándose a su hermana, el hechicero sabía que esto ocurriría. Así que la muchacha que estos tres buscaban, era Clea. Miró a su madre, pero parecía que ella aún no entendía qué pasaba.

Decidió que cuanto antes se aclarara la situación, mejor sería para ellas, pero no debía delatar el paradero de su hermana, esos tres no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Pero aún así, se preguntaba por qué motivo la estarían buscando.

-Ella no está aquí.

Su madre la miró confundida. ¿Acaso su hija sí sabía a quien buscaban?

-¿Y dónde está?-volvió a preguntar el hechicero de la trenza.

-No lo sé. Se fue con unos amigos a un viaje, pero no se a donde.

-¡Mientes!-Efrén había saltado sobre ella y ahora la agarraba por el cuello.- ¡¿Dime dónde está mi hermana!

La madre de la muchacha intentó ayudarla pero no podía con aquel joven, perecía tener más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Por un momento pensó que Mariabel hablaba sobre Clea, pero aquel muchacho preguntaba por su hermana.

-¡Por favor suéltala!-le gritó la pobre mujer desesperada.

Siro intervino y lo separó de la joven. Ésta cayó al suelo medio asfixiada, sujetándose dolorosamente el cuello con ambas manos e intentando recuperar el aire. Efrén en cambio miró furioso a su maestro.

-¡Está mintiendo, maestro!

-Lo se.-le contestó éste.- Pero no la necesitamos para encontrarla. Si no está aquí, no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar.-Y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

El muchacho se tranquilizó y siguió a su maestro, junto a Hebe, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de odio a las dos mujeres.

Finalmente ambas quedaron solas.

-Hija ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mamá.-contestó ya más recuperada.

-Esos tipos están buscando a tu hermana ¿verdad?-le preguntó temerosa la mujer.

-Eso creo. Y estoy segura de que Orphen lo sabía y por eso se la llevó.

-Espero que él sepa protegerla.

-Yo también mamá.-se miraron ambas preocupadas.

Mientras, fuera, los tres hechiceros discutían lo sucedido.

-No debiste atacarla de esa manera Efrén.-lo reprendía su amigo Hebe.

-¡Ella nos estaba mintiendo!

-Entiende que ella ahora no es tu hermana.-le contestó esta vez su maestro.- Ella sólo la protegía de nosotros, es comprensible.

El chico refunfuñó por lo bajo, aún no convencido del todo.

-Además no nos hace falta su ayuda.-continuó Siro mientras tomaba su espada.

La sujetó firmemente ante sí, y luego apuntó de forma horizontal a la casa. Fue girando lentamente hasta que ésta empezó a resplandecer.

-Se encuentra en esa dirección. Continuemos la búsqueda.

Los tres levantaron de nuevo el vuelo y desaparecieron en la distancia.

Dos pequeños personajes salieron entonces de su escondite tras un grueso árbol.

-¡Mira hermano! Han atacado la mansión de la señorita Clea.-dijo Dorchin.

-Ya lo estoy viendo.-contestó Volcan petulante.

-Vamos a ayudarlas.

Volcan lo pensó durante unos segundos, no es que le interesara ayudar a aquellas mujeres, sino que con el caos que reinaba en la casa tendría más posibilidades de llevarse algo.

-Por supuesto hermanito, vamos para allá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Detente Clea!

Tenía que reconocer que estaba impresionado, nunca imaginó que la muchacha fuera tan rápida. Estaba recorriendo el camino de vuelta, pero ya la estaba alcanzando y no permitiría que continuara, se podría perder en la noche, además que era muy peligroso. Por suerte era luna llena y le podía seguir el rastro.

Clea de pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Clea!-Orphen al fin llegó hasta ella, y se arrodilló a su lado- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Lárgate¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó ella mientras lo empujaba.

Clea sólo estaba medio incorporada. Ayudándose con los codos mantenía la cabeza separada del suelo.

Orphen la miró sorprendido, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así. Intentaba mirarla a los ojos pero ella mantenía la cabeza agachada, además que sus cabellos le mantenían oculta prácticamente toda la cara.

-Clea mírame.-le suplicó el hechicero.-Por favor.

La muchacha, que temblaba ligeramente, decidió obedecerle, sabía que no la dejaría marchar de nuevo y sería inútil oponerse. Se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo y muy lentamente fue levantando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Orphen sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla así. Sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas por sus lágrimas y la arena del suelo se le había adherido en varias partes de su rostro. Su hermoso pelo ahora alborotado lo tenía pegado a la cara y al cuello debido también a sus lágrimas. Su vestido ahora se encontraba sucio y arrugado. Y sus ojos tenían la expresión más triste que él hubiera visto nunca en Clea. Era la viva imagen de una muñeca rota.

-Clea, por favor escúchame.-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos.-Todo saldrá bien, yo no permitiré que te ocurra nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-le preguntó ella, mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro.

-Yo…-la miraba preocupado-yo no quería que ocurriera algo como esto, no quería que te asustaras.

-Pero tengo derecho a saberlo. ¡Es mi vida Orphen!-le gritó alterada- Ni siquiera me he podido despedir decentemente de mi familia.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por aquello, prácticamente se la había llevado a rastras de su casa.

-Y si me pasara algo, mi familia tendría una pobre despedida de mí.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.- ¡No te va a ocurrir nada ¡Yo no lo permitiré!

-Orphen-susurró ella sorprendida tanto por el abrazo como por sus palabras.

-Te prometo que saldremos de ésta. Yo no te abandonaré.

Clea se echó a llorar de nuevo y él le acarició dulcemente la cabeza.

-Tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.-le susurró al oído.

-Lo sé.-le respondió ella.

Y ahora sentía que le preocupaba tanto aquella promesa como que la capturaran. Sabía hasta dónde era capaz Orphen de llegar para cumplirla y ella no permitiría que él pudiera arriesgar su vida como lo hizo por Azalea. Porque ella lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Aunque hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello. Cuando sintió que el corazón del muchacho no le pertenecería nunca a la hechicera de Tenma, se relajó, tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Pero en momentos como aquel sentía que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Sus sentimientos no habían muerto. Nunca lo habían hecho.

Y allí quedaron ambos, aún abrazados en el suelo, con Reki como único testigo, mientras Clea lloraba sobre el pecho de Orphen bajo la luz de la luna.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm…no tengo muy claro si he conseguido plasmar lo que quería mostraros, he de reconocer que no estoy del todo contenta con el capítulo pero ya le he dado demasiadas vueltas y no me venía una mejor inspiración, así que de esta manera se ha quedado, espero que al menos a alguien le guste.

Por otra parte, voy a hacer una aclaración: la hechicera de Tenma (espero además, que se escriba así), para los que no os acordéis, era el nombre con el que se conocía a Azalea en la Torre de Colmillo.

Por ahora es todo cuanto tengo que contaros, muchas gracias por leer.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Tranquilo Magic. Estoy seguro de que pronto llegarán.

Magic miró preocupado al pelirrojo.

-Pero, hace mucho que salieron. Y la comida se está enfriando.-dijo mirando dos de los conejos que había asado.

Artia dio un bocado a una de las patas del que ambos estaban comiendo.

-No te preocupes. Probablemente Kirilanshero esté hablando con Clea. O quizás…-comentó con una sonrisa libidinosa-…estén haciendo algo mejor.

-¿Qué?-lo miró confundido el rubio.

-Ya sabes…-decía intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-…que…a lo mejor…necesitan… estar un tiempo a solas. ¡Sí, eso!-soltó totalmente satisfecho con la explicación.

Magic, en cambio, se ruborizó intensamente. ¿Clea y su maestro? No es posible. Sabía de los sentimientos de la chica, pero su maestro…No. Lo más seguro es que ambos se estuvieran peleando. Sí, seguro.

Unas voces en el exterior alertó a los dos jóvenes y se miraron entre si interrogantes. Rápidamente, se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva, ocultándose un poco en las sombras. Quizás fueran los asesinos de la Torre.

-¡¿Ves! ¡Ahora tendré que llevar este vestido sucio todo el camino!

-¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo! ¡Si no hubieras salido corriendo no se te habría puesto así!

-¡¡¿Pero qué dices!

Los dos hechiceros salieron de su escondite. Orphen y Clea volvían al fin.

Artia los miró incrédulo, él que pensó que tras el incidente ambos se reconciliarían y que quizás surgiría algo más, se encontraba con que todo seguía como al principio.

-¡¡Si me hubieras dado tiempo para coger algo de ropa no protestaría!

-¡¡Si te hubiera dado tiempo para coger ropa aún estaríamos allí!

Clea lo miró furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

-¡¡Reki!

-Bueno, al menos ahora podremos comer tranquilos.-le sonrió Magic a Artia mientras que éste miraba pasmado el recorrido aéreo de su amigo hechicero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ves algo?

-No, Hebe, no veo nada. ¿Seguro que es por aquí maestro?-se giró a éste Efrén.

-Sí, la cimitarra indica este lugar. Debe de estar aquí, en un área de diez kilómetros.

-Pues se deben de haber escondido.

Siro pensó en las palabras dichas por Efrén. Estaban por una zona muy montañosa, era muy fácil esconderse. ¿Pero acaso ella era conciente de su búsqueda? La muchacha de la mansión les había informado de que ella había salido de viaje con unos amigos ¿sería verdad? Por que parecía que huían de ellos. Y si era así ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera? Esto le daba mala espina.

-Será mejor que dejemos la búsqueda para mañana.-Les ordenó a sus dos alumnos.- Con la luz del día será más fácil encontrarla, de este modo lo único que conseguiremos es cansarnos.

-Tienes razón.-afirmó Hebe, mientras que el muchacho rubio también asentía.

Los tres descendieron y se prepararon para pasar la noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cueva había quedado tenuemente alumbrada por los restos de la hoguera de la cena. Como estaban en verano no necesitaban más que eso para pasar la fresca noche.

Clea dormía en lo más profundo de la cueva, como si así estuviera más protegida. Por suerte habían tenido mantas de sobra para ella. Magic y Artia se encontraban a continuación. Orphen era quien estaba más cerca de la entrada, pero no dormía. No conseguía conciliar el sueño.

La imagen de una Clea desolada lo perseguía una y otra vez. Recordó aquella mirada triste de la chica, con sus bellos ojos, rojos e hinchados.

Echó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo. Parecía que ya estaba más tranquila y se alegró por ello. Pero aún sentía ese nudo en el estómago. Pensó que era la preocupación que sentía de que los hechiceros los encontraran antes de llegar a la Torre. Y si era eso… ¿por qué no podía dejar de recordar el momento en que la estuvo abrazando? Aquel momento en que la consolaba entre sus brazos, tras escuchar aquellas palabras tan pesimistas de la chica por no haberse despedido decentemente de su familia, palabras que le recordaron la posibilidad de que si la capturaban la perderían para siempre, palabras que le provocaron sentimientos que aún no era capaz de identificar.

-Mierda.-Susurró.

A este paso no conseguiría dormir nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había acabado y empezaba un nuevo día. Aunque para la familia de Clea este nuevo día se presentaba agotador. Después de llevarse la noche recogiendo y limpiando la casa estaban totalmente exhaustas. Por suerte contaron con la ayuda de dos pequeños personajes.

-¡Oh, hermano! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-¿Pero qué dices Dorchin?-le preguntó Volcan.

-Has olvidado tus interese egoístas para ayudar a esta familia. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!-

Repitió el miope.

-¿Pero qué dices tonto? Creí que me conocías mejor.

-¿Eh?-le miró interrogante Dorchin.

-Yo solo quiero aprovechar la confusión y recoger algo de valor.-Contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El pequeño lo miró espantado. Eso era mucho peor de lo que hubiera esperado de Volcan.

-Pero eso no está bien. Además ya sabes cómo acabamos la última vez que lo intentaste-le recordó.

-Ya, pero ahora no está ese hechicero por aquí y no creo que vuelva pronto.

-Al final acabará mal hermano.

-¡Cállate! No seas gafe.-se enfadó el otro.

De pronto escucharon un sollozo. La madre de Clea no había soportado más la tensión y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Madre!-Mariabel se acercó hasta ella.

-Dime hija,-la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿estas segura de que esos hechiceros iban en busca de tu hermana?

La muchacha la miró con tristeza.

-Sí, estoy casi completamente segura de ello.

-¿Y de veras crees que Orphen lo sabía y por eso se la llevó?-Continuó.

-Eso espero madre.

-Ooh.-Volvía a sollozar la mujer- Si al menos nos pudiésemos asegurar de que están informados de eso.

A Volcan, que hasta ahora había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación, le dio una idea de las suyas. Esto sería mejor que robarse algo, sería más "legal".

-Señora,-dijo acercándose hasta ambas mujeres- yo podría ayudarla con eso. Por una módica recompensa, no me importaría intentar alcanzarlos para llegarles la información.

-¡Oh, sería fantástico!-se alegró la pobre mujer.

-No se preocupe señora. Usted déjelo todo en mis manos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oh, qué día tan fantástico!

Magic, que como siempre era el primero en despertar, estiraba sus músculos alegremente ante la entrada de la cueva.

-Será mejor que vaya preparando el desayuno.

Artia, no tardó mucho en despertar también y ayudó al joven aprendiz. Clea se levantó cuando finalmente le llegó el olor del delicioso desayuno. En cambio Orphen…

-¡Siempre tan dormilón!-protestaba la chica.

-No se…-dudaba Magic-parece cansado ¿no?

-¡¿Cansado! ¿Qué ha hecho para que se canse?-replicaba ella de vuelta.

-A mi también me parece cansado.-contestó esta vez Artia.

Clea los miró a ambos incrédula, ellos conocían lo perezoso que llegaba a ser el hechicero, ¿es que esta vez era distinto? Observó más detenidamente a Orphen. Tenía ojeras, daba la impresión de que se acababa de dormir, de que se había quedado la noche en vela. ¿La noche en vela? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho guardia o algo por el estilo? ¿O es que estaba preocupado? Entonces se sorprendió, se dio cuenta de que sólo había un motivo para que él se hubiera quedado despierto y ese motivo era ella.

Orphen empezó a despertar en ese momento y se encontró con la mirada directa de la chica. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba ruborizada?

-¡¿Qué miras!-No pudo evitar su mal humor mañanero.

-¡Na…nada!-contestó ella alejándose rápidamente de él.

Orphen quedó un poco sorprendido, no había sido capaz de retener su lengua y ya se imaginaba que acabaría siendo víctima del pequeño dragón lobo. Pero esta reacción no se la esperaba. Ni tampoco Magic y Artia que quedaron totalmente en silencio mirándolos a ambos.

-Bu…bueno, ¿por qué no desayunamos ya, eh?-intentó disimular ella.

-Sí, vamos.-la apoyó Magic, que la veía un poco nerviosa.-Venga maestro siéntese con nosotros.

-Vale, vale.-contestó éste refregándose los ojos.

-Que mala cara tienes hoy, Kirilanshero. ¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó burlón el pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate Artia! ¿Y cuándo piensas dejar de llamarme así eh?

-Oh, tu siempre serás Kirilanshero para mí, amigo.-dijo sonriente.

Orphen no se molestó en responderle siquiera, su mirada ya decía suficiente por sí sola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, otro grupo despertaba.

-¡Uoooo….!-Efrén bostezó ruidosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-Hebe despierta, es hora de levantarse.

-Mmm…-fue la respuesta que consiguió.

-¡Venga despierta!-le gritó agitándolo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que te pongas así.-le dijo Hebe ya despierto.

-Es que tú siempre igual, era imposible hacerte madrugar. Siempre nos castigaban por llegar tarde a clase en la Torre por tu culpa.

-¿Aún me vas a echar en cara eso? Siempre acababa muy cansado por la noche.

-Recuerda que ambos hacíamos los mismos entrenamientos.-le contestó el rubio con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que yo además tenía que utilizar el bo, que necesita mucho más movimiento y técnica que tus malditas flechas.

-¡¿Qué dices!-le gritó totalmente enfadado.

-Callarse ya vosotros dos.-Les ordenó Siro que apareció de repente.

-Maestro ¿dónde estaba?-le preguntó Hebe.

-Cuando desperté fui a echar un vistazo por los alrededores. Sólo he encontrado un pequeño poblado no muy lejos de aquí, puede que ella pase por allí o que ya esté, así que nos acercaremos cuando comamos algo.

-De acuerdo.-contestaron ambos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Pero por qué no!

-¡Pues porque no!

Artia ya estaba agotado de escuchar al hechicero y la chica discutir durante todo el viaje. Ya llevaban medio día caminando y desde que divisaron aquel pueblo por la mañana, ella no había dejado de protestar. Miró al joven rubio ¿cómo podía Magic soportarlo?

-¡Podría haber conseguido algo de ropa allí!

-¡Qué pesada estas con eso!-le contestó Orphen ya desquiciado.

-¡Bien, de acuerdo! Dejemos el tema ya. Ya me he cansado.

-Aleluya.-susurró por lo bajo Artia.

-Lo he oído.-le dijo Clea al pelirrojo con una mirada furiosa.

Orphen también suspiró aliviado, perecía que ahora discutían más de lo habitual. Pero empezaba a sospechar que posiblemente era causa del nerviosismo que sentía Clea por la amenaza de los hechiceros. Quizás era su forma de aliviarse de eso.

Recordó ahora aquel pueblo que divisaron por la mañana. No les convenía dejar pistas. Lo mejor era que nadie los viera para que ellos no consiguieran encontrarlos preguntando a los aldeanos. Por que si había algo en lo que estaba seguro, era en que ellos les estaban siguiendo. Sólo esperaba que pudiesen llegar a la Torre antes que los alcanzaran.

**Continuará….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Aquí sigo dejándoos el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Como siempre, sigo abierta a todas vuestras dudas, críticas y sugerencias. Por si queréis dejar un review.

Sed buenos y Hasta pronto.

**Ades**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 15**

Había resultado ser una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no había aparecido por el pueblo, nadie recordaba haberla visto. Y todo esto era realmente preocupante. Si se había ido de viaje, ¿por qué motivo huía de las zonas pobladas? ¿por qué estaba siguiendo una ruta tan montañosa? A Siro le carcomía la idea de que de alguna manera ella estaba informada de que la seguían y se estaba escondiendo. Quizás era el momento de planear algo nuevo.

El joven de la trenza se detuvo de pronto en medio del aire haciendo que sus dos alumnos también se detuvieran extrañados.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro?-se preocupó el rubio.

-¿Alguno de vosotros tiene un mapa?

-¡Oh, yo si!-respondió alegre Hebe por serle útil a su maestro, y se lo entregó.

-Vaya, parece que si que compraste algo que mereciera la pena en la aldea.-le dijo con burla Efrén.

El otro muchacho lo miró enfadado.

-Si lo dices por mi ropa, ¿es que acaso pensabas que iba a continuar llevando esa ropa vieja de aldeano?

Ahora el muchacho también vestía completamente de negro, al igual que su maestro y Efrén, y es que era así como los miembros de la Torre del Colmillo vestían antiguamente. Después de vivir toda la vida allí con aquellas ropas, no se sentían a gusto con otras.

Siro ajeno a toda esta conversación estudiaba el mapa detenidamente. Siguiendo aquella ruta montañosa y evitando todas las ciudades y pueblos, el camino les conduciría directamente a… ¡La Torre del Colmillo!

-No es posible-dijo incrédulo.

Sus dos alumnos dejaron inmediatamente de discutir y se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Creo…creo que ella se está dirigiendo a la Torre.

-¡¿Qué!-gritó sorprendido el muchacho rubio-¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, no lo es.

-Ella…ella…nos ha traicionado.-susurró Efrén totalmente dolido.

-No.-le contradijo su maestro- Recuerda que es su reencarnación. No es ella.

Siro recordó aquel libro de los tenjin que encontraron en el jardín de los Everlasting, ¿sería ella una hechicera de la Torre?

-No os preocupéis.-les calmó- Tengo un plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen y compañía habían hecho un descanso para el almuerzo. Él había ido a por leña junto con Artia y mientras Magic preparaba lo necesario para la comida.

-¿Magic, dónde está Clea?-preguntó el hechicero nada más llegar y no verla.

-Oh, creo que fue hasta el riachuelo para tomar un baño.-contestó éste.

-¡¿Por qué la has dejado ir sola! ¡Es peligroso!

Orphen soltó la leña y salió en su búsqueda.

-No creo que a Clea le guste esto.-dijo Magic viendo como su maestro se dirigía hacia el riachuelo.

Artia en cambio, suspiro. Esto sería el comienzo de una nueva discusión. Pero con suerte mañana llegarían a la Torre y no tendría que soportarlo más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maestro.

Dimas, que como siempre se encargaba de la vigilia de los hechiceros a través del espejo, se disponía a informar al Mayor.

-¿Ocurre algo muchacho?

El anciano se alarmó al ver la cara preocupada del joven.

-¿Acaso han capturado a la chica?

-No, aún no.-lo tranquilizó Dimas.-Pero…creo que han descubierto hacia donde vienen.

El anciano suspiró abatido. Eso era malo. El plan había fracasado. Ya no tenía ninguna duda en que la capturarían y para colmo posiblemente matarían a aquellos muchachos.

-Quizás con un poco de suerte simplemente se la lleven.-Meditó en voz alta el Mayor dejando totalmente confundido a su alumno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras se iba acercando le iba llegando el sonido del agua del arroyo. Esperaba encontrarla allí, pero a la vez sabía que si la encontraba ella se enfadaría. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si al menos hubiera esperado a que él llegara para que la pudiese acompañar. Aunque sabía que eso sería imposible y esta era la prueba de ello.

-¡Clea!-la llamó el hechicero cuando llegó hasta el riachuelo.- ¡Clea! ¿Estás…….aquí? –terminó de preguntar habiendo perdido todo el aliento de golpe.

Y es que ya la había visto. La muchacha lavaba su cuerpo en las frías aguas del riachuelo, cuya profundidad le llegaba unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas, totalmente ajena a la observación de la que estaba siendo objeto, y es que no se había enterado de la llamada de Orphen.

Y éste, en cambio, quedó totalmente paralizado y sin habla. Y aunque el no era ningún mirón, tenía que reconocer que era incapaz de apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Nunca la había visto más hermosa que en aquel momento.

Su largo cabello rubio que completamente empapado chorreaba agua por su espalda y que parecía brillar como si fueran rayos del sol, su bello rostro por donde pequeñas gotas resbalaban hasta llegar a su barbilla y donde luego tomaban dos caminos totalmente diferentes, unas caían de nuevo al arroyo y otras elegían un recorrido mucho más interesante, atravesando su delgado cuello y el camino entre sus pechos hasta detenerse momentáneamente en su ombligo para finalmente acabar bajando aún más.

Clea eligió ese momento para alzar la vista y encontrarse al hechicero completamente ruborizado observándola desde la orilla. Se quedó paralizada y se sonrojó también.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, sin decir una palabra, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin que Clea no fuera conciente de su situación.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Magic miró al pelirrojo, que del susto se había levantado de un salto de su asiento al lado de la candela.

-Oh, no es nada.-Le respondió finalmente el rubio.-Sólo que el maestro al fin encontró a Clea.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso? Puede que los hechiceros hayan aparecido y la estén atacando, ese grito ha sido terrorífico.

-No, no.-le sonrió el rubio.-No es eso, no te preocupes.

Artia miró hacia donde provino aquel grito, si realmente no era por el ataque de los hechiceros significaba que de nuevo tendría que soportar una continua discusión entre aquellos dos. Suspiró resignado, no veía la hora de llegar a la Torre para huir de su compañía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

Orphen ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda a las aguas del riachuelo tanto para dejar de mirar a la chica como para esconder su turbación y su sonrojo. Y además ahora tenía que soportar los insultos que Clea no paraba de soltarle.

-¡¡Eres un atrevido! ¡¡Un sinvergüenza! ¡¡Un canalla! ¡¡Un …!

-¡Ya vale!-gritó éste al fin.-Solo vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¡Claro, claro!-le contestó ella de forma irónica-Por eso te quedabas ahí quieto mirándome sin decir nada ¿verdad?

Orphen se ruborizó aún más si es que era posible.

-A…acababa de llegar cuando me viste.-mintió- No tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando ya estabas gritando.

-Ya, ya.-le respondió más calmada aunque no creyéndolo del todo.-Mejor olvidémoslo ¿de acuerdo?

Eso era aún peor, porque Orphen estaba totalmente seguro de que no lo olvidaría mientras viviera, aquella imagen le perseguiría hasta la muerte. Pero no fue eso lo que le contestó.

-Sí, sí, claro.

-Vale, ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Clea ya se encontraba totalmente seca y vestida, pero lo que llevaba no era aquel vestido que había utilizado durante todo el camino sino un pantalón azul oscuro que le quedaba un poco ancho y una camiseta blanca.

-Es ropa de Magic.-le contestó a la mirada interrogante que había visto en el hechicero al verla.- ¿Me sienta bien?-preguntó coqueta dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

Orphen la miró de arriba a bajo, debía admitir que la chica se veía bien con cualquier cosa, pero por supuesto esto tampoco se lo diría.

-Pareces un chico.

-¡Ah!-soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo.- Esa era la idea, si esos hechiceros buscan una chica, disfrazándome como un chico puede que consiga despistarlos ¿no crees?

Orphen sonrió ante estas palabras.

-Es una buena idea.

-¿¡Verdad que si?-dijo dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.

Se quedaron de nuevo mirándose a los ojos durante algunos segundos hasta que Clea agachó la mirada.

-Yo…lamento haberme comportado de aquella manera contigo.

Orphen quedó totalmente confundido.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a todas estas peleas que hemos tenido durante todo el camino.-aclaró ella- Me he estado comportando de una forma inaguantable y lo lamento de veras. Pero me sentía tan angustiada. Sin darme cuenta acabé pagándolo contigo.

Él se acercó hasta ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso, no me ha molestado y te comprendo.-Le contestó dulcemente.

Ella entonces lo abrazó de improviso dejando al hechicero sorprendido de nuevo. Pero éste se recuperó pronto de la impresión y acabó respondiendo el abrazo. Sabía que había estado preocupada y por eso comprendía todo ese malhumor que arrastró durante el camino. Él, en cierta manera, también se había sentido angustiado por ella porque sentía la amenaza de los hechiceros muy cerca.

Permanecieron de esta manera abrazados durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente Clea se separó lentamente de él.

-Perdona. –le susurró, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

Él se volvió a acercar a ella y tomando su barbilla le levantó el rostro para de nuevo mirarse a los ojos.

-En serio, no me ha molestado.-le susurró también, haciéndola ruborizar.

Orphen pensó que se veía encantadora y sin darse cuenta se encontró acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo! Pensaba separándose rápidamente de ella y dejándola un poco desilusionada.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos. Ya debe de estar hecha la comida.

-Sí.-respondió Clea con la voz un poco apagada, tanto por la vergüenza como por la sorpresa del acto anterior del hechicero.

Y éste al darse cuenta, y creyendo que era porque estaba triste, la tomó de la mano y se puso en marcha sin decir nada, provocando con ello que ambos corazones latieran con más fuerza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo los aguantas?

-¿Cómo dices?-le preguntó Magic sorprendido a Artia.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar las continuas peleas de esos dos?

-¡Oh, te refieres a eso!-le sonrió el rubio-La costumbre supongo, aunque debo admitir que esta vez son más seguidas de lo normal.

-Sí, para colmo tendremos que aguantar otra pronto.

-Quizás no sea así.-respondió el rubio de forma enigmática dejando confundido a Artia.

Y es que Magic pensaba que si no habían visto aún a su maestro salir volando del sitio en que se encontraban, era posible que todo se hubiera solucionado.

Escucharon un movimiento de malezas proveniente del bosque, y apareció Reki corriendo hacia ellos. Eso significaba que la chica estaba cerca.

El pelirrojo se preparó para aguantar de nuevo la serie de insultos y gritos que acompañarían la comida y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio aparecer a los dos cogidos de la mano.

-Creo que me rindo.-susurró Artia.-Con ellos nunca acierto.

**Continuará….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Os dejo este nuevo capítulo que, aunque no se por qué, es uno de los que más me han gustado como me han quedado, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.

Os tengo malas noticias, y es que me veo obligada a dejar de escribir durante una temporada porque estoy en plena época de exámenes y es muy posible que hasta julio no sepáis nada nuevo de mí. Pero no os preocupéis ni penséis que lo estoy abandonando, os prometo que en verano intentaré compensaros por la espera. De veras que lamento haceros esperar tanto.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a todos.

Hasta la vista y Sed buenos.

**Ades**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 16**

Finalmente otro día pasó, otro día en el camino hacia la Torre del Colmillo. Ya estaban muy cerca, probablemente conseguirían llegar durante la tarde-noche próxima y eso los mantenía felices, puesto que no dudaban en que todo saldría bien, que mantendrían a salvo a Clea de los malvados hechiceros y no que no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por eso.

Aunque no todos estaban tan confiados. Orphen sentía un mal presentimiento. Para él, el camino había sido demasiado tranquilo y eso le preocupaba. Ni siquiera se habían visto en la necesidad de esconderse demasiado o de tener que perderlos de vista. Y aunque esto podría considerarse como una buena señal, él sentía que presagiaba algo muy malo. Como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con aquel tema, en vez de dormir como estaban haciendo ahora sus compañeros, que estaban agotados del cansancio.

Orphen observó a Clea dormir junto a su inseparable mascota.

Ella había sido fiel a su plan de parecer un chico y había pedido prestada a Magic una gorra para poder esconder su largo cabello. El hechicero sonrió durante unos segundos al recordarlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se comportaba de una manera demasiado femenina para ser un muchacho y aunque intentó corregirlo, no lo llegó a conseguir del todo.

Ahora aquella gorra descansaba a un lado, y podía volver a ser ella misma. Mientras dormía.

Se alegraba de que ahora estuviera más tranquila, que toda aquella angustia al saber que estaba en peligro hubiera desaparecido y que cambiara su irritante comportamiento por uno más sensato. Aún así aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle, porque ahora incluso le obedecía. Aunque debía admitir que él tampoco la atacaba como antes.

Y la verdad es que aquello también lo tenía desconcertado. Consciente o inconscientemente no era capaz de apartar su mirada de ella, o de apartarla de su pensamiento, no olvidaba aquellos instantes en que la había sostenido en sus brazos. Sabía que estaba muy preocupado a causa de los hechiceros que la perseguían y que esto podía ser el motivo de su comportamiento. Pero quizás…

Acabó por decidir que el cansancio le hacía pensar cosas extrañas y que era mejor olvidar todo aquello y dormir de una buena vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Un nuevo día comenzaba y todo volvía a llenarse de vida.

Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la Torre del Colmillo. Todos despertaban para comenzar un día más en sus vidas. Aunque lo cierto es que ya nada era como antes.

La rutina de las clases, los estudios y las investigaciones, habían dejado de ser prioritario. Ahora todos se encargaban de entrenar, de mejorar sus técnicas o incrementar su poder. Todo esto porque se estaban preparando para el posible retorno de aquellos perversos hechiceros.

Por suerte ya todos estaban recuperados, gracias a la medicina y a la magia habían tenido una mejoría tan rápida. Y ahora para ellos su mayor preocupación era mejorar para enfrentar de nuevo el peligro.

También se habían dedicado a escribir a sus familiares, aquellos que se encontraban fuera, para explicarles en primera persona los hechos ocurridos, ya que circulaban muchas historias diferentes por las ciudades y estaban preocupados por sus hijos.

Pero la verdad era que ellos mismos aún no estaban seguros de qué había pasado exactamente y qué es lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora. Aún estaban esperando que los ancianos del Concilio se pronunciasen al respecto, aunque se imaginaban que posiblemente todavía estaban esperando a que más miembros de la Torre llegaran, además que todavía nadie de la Corte Real había aparecido y aquello les extrañaba mucho.

Y en uno de los grandes despachos del lugar, el Mayor se había estado preguntando lo mismo, hasta ése momento, cuando al fin había recibido noticias de la Corte. Ésta se disculpaba por la tardanza debido a unos problemas en Palacio, pero asegurando que mandarían al día siguiente dos de sus hechiceros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrán todos?-preguntó Dimas que también había leído la carta recibida.

-Claro, no pueden dejar a la familia Real sin protección. Esos dos juzgarán la gravedad de nuestro problema y si creen necesitar más ayuda, la traerán.

Al menos ya sabían cuando llegarían. Y sería justo a tiempo, ahora que estaba seguro que capturarían a aquella chica y que al completarse el grupo no tardarían en atacarlos.

Dimas también estaba pensando en aquello, pero había algo que se estaba preguntando pero no acababa de atreverse a confesárselo al Mayor.

-Sea lo que sea, muchacho, suéltalo ya.

El Mayor había intuido su preocupación y sabía que algo le rondaba por la cabeza a su alumno. Y éste al fin se lo dijo.

-Maestro, ¿no crees que deberíamos avisarlos de los planes de los hechiceros?

El anciano sabía de quienes se refería, pero también sabía que aquello no serviría de nada.

-Si ellos ya saben a dónde se dirigen, aunque les avisemos acabarán encontrándose y es posible que acaben con sus vidas. No debemos poner a nadie más en peligro al avisarlos. ¿Lo comprendes ahora Dimas?

-Si.

Pero eso no impedía que de todos modos se sintiera culpable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Clea ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Kirilanshero?

Los chicos ya se habían puesto en camino y habían estado viajando muy tranquilos. Aunque parecía que Orphen estaba extraño y eso no había pasado desapercibido para su amigo Artia.

Clea miró al hechicero extrañada.

-No lo se. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Mmm…pensé que a lo mejor os habíais peleado.

Clea se ruborizó violentamente.

-¡¿Qué dices! ¡No nos hemos peleado!-se defendió rápidamente-Y aunque así fuera…no creo que él se preocupara por eso.

Artia sonrió. ¿Era posible que aún ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta?

El pelirrojo no estaba equivocado al pensar que Orphen estaba preocupado. Ahora sentía con más fuerza aquella inquietud que le había estado aquejando durante toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar que algo no andaba bien. Y eso lo ponía nervioso. Se había comprometido en proteger a Clea pero… ¿y si se había equivocado y la estaba poniendo más en peligro? Quizás hubiera sido mejor tomar el camino directo y simplemente intentar llegar cuanto antes a haber dado aquel rodeo.

El caso es que ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Debía seguir el plan trazado y rezar para que todo saliese bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En lo más alto de una montaña, tres personas observaban algo a la distancia. La Torre del Colmillo. El lugar que una vez fue su hogar pero del que no tenían muy buenos recuerdos. Aquel lugar les despertaba sentimientos de tristeza, de rabia, de ira, de rencor. Aunque no todo en una misma persona.

-¿Por qué esperamos aquí? No me gusta este lugar.

-¿Acaso crees que a mi si, Hebe?-le contestó Efrén observando la Torre con una mirada fría-Si fuera por mí, volvía ahora y acababa en este instante con todos ellos.

-Tranquilízate.-intervino su maestro-Cuando recuperemos a tu hermana ya habrá tiempo para vengarse.

El rubio sonrió con premeditación. Esperaba impaciente aquel momento que sería el fin de todos aquellos hechiceros.

-Yo…yo no quiero vengarme.

Siro y Efrén miraron sorprendidos a Hebe.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó el de la larga trenza.

-Deseo que lo olvidemos todo y comencemos una nueva vida. ¿No era eso lo que habíamos planeado desde un principio?

Efrén lo miró enfurecido.

-¡¿Y no recuerdas lo que nos ocurrió! ¡Mientras ellos sigan vivos no nos dejarán en paz! ¡Tú no sabes por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar el maestro y yo después de tu muerte y la de mi hermana! ¡¡Y te aseguro que yo si me quiero vengar!

Hebe se quedó devastado tras estas palabras de su amigo, cierto era que él y su maestro se habían quedado atrapados en una cámara por dos siglos y que aquello debía ser peor que la misma muerte.

-Lo…lo lamento. Yo también os acompañaré.

Efrén aún lo miraba un poco resentido, pero eran compañeros y amigos y no dudó en perdonarlo.

-Mientras no vuelvas a decir algo como eso no hay problema.

-Dejad de discutir.-les ordenó Siro-Y mirad esto.

Los chicos se acercaron a él y sonrieron al ver lo que les mostraba. La espada estaba iluminándose.

-Ella se está acercando. Busquémosla por separado.

-Maestro ¿por qué no la esperamos aquí?

-Si cruza por este sitio nos verá con facilidad y corremos el riesgo de que consiga despistarnos y llegue a la Torre. No se qué tiene planeado, pero al menos ya sabemos a donde se dirige.

Los tres acabaron poniéndose de acuerdo y salieron a buscar a la chica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mira Clea! Tras esta montaña podremos ver la Torre al fin.

Clea miró a Magic.

-Vaya, se te ve muy contento.

-Claro, cuando lleguemos estarás a salvo y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, ya que además de nosotros habrá allí muchos hechiceros que te protegerán.

Clea le sonrió muy agradecida a su amigo por su preocupación. Debía recordar que habían hecho este viaje arriesgando sus vidas para salvar la de ella y se encontraba en deuda con ellos. Algún día haría algo para devolverles todo aquello, aunque ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando llegasen, recordaba que le mencionaron algo acerca de un hechizo.

-Artia.-llamó al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.-Me dijisteis que cuando llegásemos, el Mayor del Concilio utilizaría un hechizo para borrar mi rastro de los hechiceros ¿no? ¿Cómo es el hechizo?

-Mmm…La verdad es que no lo se. Nunca he vist…

-¡¡Silencio!

Los tres muchachos miraron sorprendidos a Orphen, que ahora miraba por todas partes como si esperase que les atacaran en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?-le susurró Magic que no se atrevía a levantar la voz.

-Creo haber escuchado unas voces.-susurró también el hechicero-Manteneos callados y no hagáis ningún movimiento.

Se quedaron los cuatro totalmente inmóviles y escucharon cómo, efectivamente, unas voces se iban acercando a ellos.

Orphen y Artia se pusieron en pose defensiva.

-¡Te digo que he oído algo por ahí!-decía una voz.

-¿Estás seguro?-contestó otra.

-Sí, vamos a ver. Quizás sean ellos.

-Pero podrían ser los hechiceros.

-No te preocupes hermanito. Si son ellos les arrebataré esa enorme espada y los cortaré en cachitos, y luego haré hamburguesas con ellos. ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡Mira Hermano! ¡Los hemos encontrado!

Los chicos vieron sorprendidos a los que acabaron presentándose ante ellos.

-¡Volcan, Dorchin!-dijo Magic-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-le contestó Volcan, tan desagradable como siempre- Sólo vengo a darle un mensaje a Clea y al hechicero de pacotilla.

Orphen lo miró furioso.

-¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?-les preguntó la rubia extrañada.

Los dos hermanos la miraron ahora por primera vez, y quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?-Preguntó Volcan-Pareces un espantapájaros.

Ahora fue Clea quién se puso furiosa.

-¡Bueno, decid ya de una vez eso que habéis venido a contarnos!-Intervino Orphen, que a pesar de todo no pudo evitar reírse con el anterior comentario de Volcan a Clea.

-Venimos de parte de la señora Everlastin.

-¿De mi madre?-preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Sí. Quería que os avisáramos de que unos hechiceros con muy malas intensiones os andan buscando.-Intervino Dorchin.

-¿E…ellos…estuvieron en mi casa?- quiso saber la chica totalmente aterrada de lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a su familia.

-Sí, e hicieron un buen destrozo.-Informó Volcan sin suavidad alguna.

Clea rápidamente se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-¿Ellas…están bien?

Los dos pequeños muchachos se miraron intimidados entre sí. La expresión tan preocupada de la chica no les permitía decidirse si contar el incidente que le ocurrió a su hermana o no. Dorchin acabó tomando una decisión guardándose aquel incidente, después de todo ella estaba bien.

-Si. No te preocupes.

Clea suspiró aliviada.

-¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?-Intervino el hechicero una vez que también se tranquilizó por la suerte de la familia de Clea.

-Fue fácil.-Presumió la mano derecha de Masmaturia- Visitamos varios pueblos cercanos a Totokanta. Como en ninguno parecía haberos visto, supuse que tomabais el camino montañoso. Sabía que éste llegaba hasta la Torre del Colmillo, así que deduje que os dirigíais allí. Dorchin y yo tomamos un atajo y aquí estamos. ¿Verdad que si hermano?

-Así es.-lo apoyó Dorchin.

¡Increíble! Si aquellos dos idiotas habían sido capaces de deducir sus planes con una lógica tan aplastante. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hechiceros no lo hubieran descubierto también? Orphen se desesperaba al pensarlo.

Era posible que estuvieran esperándolos más adelante. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Quizás era esto lo que le avisaba su instinto, aquel mal presentimiento.

Debía buscar un lugar seguro dónde esconder a Clea y revisar los alrededores para comprobar si había peligro. Si no encontraba problemas la llevarían sin perder tiempo a la Torre, y si no era así, intentaría distraerlos como fuese.

¡Ya estaban tan cerca de la Torre! ¡No podían fallar ahora!

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡HOLA, HE VUELTO!

Sip. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Después de una larga ausencia, me complace dejaros un capítulo más del fic. Estaba deseando seguirlo.

Después de muchos días de tortura mental, conocida comúnmente como estudio, dónde llegué a pensar que mi cerebro se pondría en huelga y abandonaría mi cuerpo, al fin tengo de nuevo tiempo para el ocio, como leer, escribir, salir con los amigos, contar cuantos pelos tengo en la cabeza… (XD) No me hagáis caso, estoy perdiendo la razón.

A partir de ahora vuelvo a la rutina de dejaros los capítulos más seguidos. A parte que tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos que es posible que pronto lo conozcáis.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis estado mandando reviews, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo.

Hasta Pronto y Sed Buenos.

**Ades**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 17**

Después de que Orphen informara de su sospecha al resto del grupo, decidieron que lo mejor sería asegurarse de que aquellos hechiceros realmente no estuvieran cerca para que Clea no se expusiera ante ellos con tanta facilidad. Así que propusieron buscar un refugio temporal.

Buscaron por todas partes y lo único que pudieron encontrar fue una grieta en una grandísima roca, pero ésta, por suerte, era lo suficientemente grande para que cuatro personas como máximo pudiesen entrar en ella.

Ese fue el sitio que Orphen eligió para esconder a Clea. Puede que no fuera un lugar muy bueno pero era mejor que nada.

-Quedaos aquí, yo iré a echar un vistazo por los alrededores. Si veo que todo es seguro, continuaremos el camino.

-Yo iré contigo.-Se ofreció Artia, le preocupaba mucho que se le ocurriera enfrentarlos él solo.

-Yo también maestro.

-No Magic. Tú debes quedarte con Clea. Tu misión será protegerla ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza un poco decepcionado, le hubiera gustado poderlo acompañar y serle de utilidad de alguna manera.

-Bueno, bueno. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Tenemos una recompensa que cobrar.-Dijo Volcan que tomó a su hermano de la capa y lo arrastraba alejándose del grupo.

-De eso nada.-Se interpuso de pronto el hechicero negro- Vosotros dos os quedaréis aquí también.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, al igual que el resto del grupo.

-¡¿Qué dices hechicero estúpido?! ¡Tú no puedes obligarnos!

Orphen les dirigió una fría mirada que les hizo temblar de miedo. No estaba para juegos y no tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

-Si que puedo obligaros.-les susurró lentamente.

Sí, estaban seguros de que así era y no se atreverían nunca a llevarle la contraria si les miraba de aquella manera. Volcan por una vez decidió tragarse su orgullo. Parecía que hoy el hechicero estaba más peligroso que nunca y era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-De acuerdo, pero luego nos marcharemos.

-Después podéis hacer lo que queráis. No me importa.-se volvió al pelirrojo- Vayámonos Artia.

-¡Espera Orphen!

Clea lo detuvo y se acercó hasta él, llevando a Reki entre sus brazos.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-le pidió un poco ruborizada.

-Claro. No te preocupes-le sonrió el muchacho-¡Magic! Confío en ti.

-¡Sí maestro!

Artia y Orphen se perdieron en busca de los hechiceros y ellos, finalmente, entraron en el interior de la roca.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-le preguntó preocupada la chica a su amigo.

-¡Claro! Orphen es el mejor hechicero del mundo. No habrá ningún problema.

Pero por primera vez en su vida Clea dudaba ahora de eso. Claro que Orphen era muy bueno en la magia, pero en esta ocasión quizás el reto le quedaba un poco grande. Sólo dos de aquellos hechiceros habían podido con toda la Torre y ahora eran tres. ¿Realmente podría vencerlos?

Aún tenía a su pequeña mascota en brazos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Reki, por favor. Ve con Orphen y protégelo.

El cachorro de dragón lobo la miró extrañado. Para él lo más importante era la seguridad de su querida dueña y no le apetecía nada apartarse de ella.

-Por favor Reki.-Le volvió a suplicar mirándolo con tristeza.

Aquella mirada hizo efecto en el pequeño animal y Reki acabó por obedecerla, si ella se lo pedía él lo haría aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Así la pequeña mascota de Clea salió corriendo en busca del hechicero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dime Kirilanshero ¿por qué has retenido a Volcan y Dorchin junto a Clea?-le preguntó Artia-Hubiera sido más seguro para ellos que se hubieran marchado. Así, los pones en peligro también.

-No confío en esos dos. Ese Volcan es capaz de venderles a los hechiceros la ubicación de Clea. Y de todos modos están escondidos, no creo que corran mucho peligro. Luego sí podrán marcharse.

-Vaya, parece que estás en todo.

Claro. Si quería mantener a salvo a la chica, debía estarlo. No arriesgaría fácilmente su vida, porque sabía que debía tratar con personas muy astutas.

Miraron por todas partes con mucha cautela, agudizando los sentidos, por si oían algo. Pero todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Artia comenzó a preguntarse si Orphen se habría vuelto paranoico con el tema de la seguridad. Se comportaba de manera nerviosa, tan seguro de que esos hechiceros estaban muy cerca, y realmente parecía que no había peligro alguno.

-Oye Kirilanshero. ¿Estás seguro qu…

-¡¿Has sentido eso?!-lo interrumpió su amigo.

Artia lo miró extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Algo nos ha pasado por encima volando.-le respondió mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó aún más sorprendido dudando de haberlo oído bien.

-Creo que era uno de ellos. ¡Vamos! Iba en aquella dirección.

Orphen salió corriendo y Artia no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Llegaron al final del bosque, al comienzo de la parte más alta de la montaña donde ahora todo era árido. No quedaba allí rastro alguno de plantas ni de animales, sólo rocas y arena, que se extendían hasta llegar a la cima.

-Aquí no hay nadie.-fue lo primero que declaró Artia al llegar.

Y era verdad, allí tampoco parecía haber ninguna persona más.

-Pues te aseguro que sentí algo venir volando hacia aquí.

-Si. Un pájaro muy gordo.-Se burló el pelirrojo.

Orphen se volvió hacia él dispuesto a replicarle, cuándo vio a alguien tras Artia.

-Artia, mira.-le susurró el hechicero.

Su amigo lo hizo rápidamente y pudo ver también aquello que Orphen le señalaba.

Un muchacho. Un muchacho se encontraba ante ellos sin percatarse aún de su presencia. También parecía buscar algo o a alguien.

Llevaba suelta una melena castaña hasta los hombros y vestía de negro al completo. Tenía la misma altura que Magic y posiblemente la edad de Clea. En su espalda llevaba un misterioso bo negro que completaba su atuendo.

Lo reconocieron inmediatamente como uno de los hechiceros de los que huían, el que había sido reencarnado.

A pesar de saber que corrían peligro, Orphen lo miró con interés, ese chico había estado en la misma situación que Clea pero a él lo habían conseguido convertir. ¿Realmente ya no era como antes? ¿Ya no quedaba nada del chico que antes fue?

Hebe se giró y los descubrió observándole. Se sorprendió por no haberlos visto antes y, cuando se recuperó, se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos.

Artia y Orphen se pusieron en guardia al instante.

-¡Hola, no os había visto!-les saludó con una tonta sonrisa-Perdonadme, estoy buscando a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules ¿Habéis visto a alguien así por aquí?

Los chicos se miraron extrañados entre si. Nunca hubieran imaginado que el primer encuentro con los hechiceros iba a ser así. Aunque se preguntaban dónde podrían estar los otros dos.

-Si. Vimos a una muchacha así.-le contestó finalmente Orphen-Se dirigía en aquella dirección.-finalizó señalando al sitio contrario al que en verdad estaba.

-¡¿De verdad?!-contestó el hechicero contento.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido tras ellos que les llamó la atención. Otro muchacho apareció ante ellos sorprendiéndoles.

-¡Efrén!-lo llamó el castaño-¡Ven aquí! ¡Creo que tengo noticias de tu hermana!

Orphen y Artia observaron acercarse al rubio. Asombrados, pudieron comprobar más de cerca el gran parecido que tenía con Clea. Su pelo, sus ojos, la altura, las facciones de la cara.

Y si antes se habían sentido en tensión, ahora se sentían mucho más inquietos. Ahora eran dos y aún quedaba un tercero por aparecer. El plan era encontrarlos y despistarlos pero no enfrentarse directamente a ellos y no les estaba saliendo así. Sin darse cuenta se habían puesto en peligro ellos mismos. Con suerte quizás les creyesen y los dejasen marchar.

Efrén llegó hasta Hebe.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó a su compañero.

-Parece que ellos han visto a tu hermana dirigirse en aquella dirección.-le informó éste.

El rubio miró a los chicos con desconfianza. Al momento de sentir aquella azulada mirada sobre ellos se dieron cuenta que éste era mucho más peligroso que su amigo. La fría expresión de sus ojos delataba sus malas intensiones.

E instantáneamente comprendieron que además era mucho más espabilado. No tardó nada en demostrarlo cuando se percató de algo que no había visto su compañero.

-¡Idiota!-gritó apartándose rápidamente de ellos tomando la mayor distancia-¡Son hechiceros de la Torre! ¡¿No ves el colgante?!

¡Maldición! ¡El colgante! Se habían olvidado totalmente de él. El colgante era su señal de identidad. Sin proponérselo les acababan de mostrar quienes eran ellos en verdad.

-Kirilanshero ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-le susurró Artia un poco asustado.

El hechicero miró preocupado a su amigo.

-Pase lo que pase ellos no deben saber nunca dónde se encuentra Clea.-le contestó-Creo que lo mejor será que nos dirijamos a la Torre cuanto antes, no está tan lejos.

-¿Y la vamos a dejar sola?

-Está con Magic. Además cuando lleguemos allí podemos utilizar el campo transportador y volver aquí sin que ellos se den cuenta. Luego ya pensaremos cómo la llevamos.

-Si, está bien pensado.-reconoció el pelirrojo.

-Ahora tendremos que atacar por sorpresa. No debemos darle tiempo a reaccionar. ¿Recuerdas aquel hechizo que a veces utilizábamos de pequeño cuando jugábamos?

Artia sabía a cual se refería, era un sencillo truco que utilizaban cuando intentaban alcanzarse los unos a los otros. Cuando uno la quedaba y debía capturar al resto. Era hacer trampa, ya que se usaba cuando el otro estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pudiendo entonces escapar libremente.

-Si.

-Cuando yo te avise hazlo y luego corre todo lo que puedas.

Los otros dos hechiceros también parecían discutir entre ellos. Hebe consideraba que debían avisar a su maestro, en cambio Efrén aseguraba que era capaz de enfrentarlos él sólo.

-Eso ya lo se.-intentaba convencerlo el castaño-Lo que digo es que es mejor que el maestro trate con ellos.

-Tranquilo Hebe, ya verás como no pasa nada, yo sabré sacarles la información.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras. No me pienso hacer responsable de lo que ocurra.

-Miedica.-insultó el rubio a su compañero-Ya verás como no te necesito ni a ti ni al maestro.

Hebe frunció el ceño pero dejó que el rubio se las apañara solo.

Orphen y Artia vieron como Efrén se iba acercando a ellos.

-¡Eh, vosotros! Se que tenéis a mi hermana. Decidme ahora donde está u os pesará.-fue la amenaza que les hizo.

-Cuando yo te diga.-Le susurró Orphen a su amigo.

Artia asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡¿Me estáis escuchando?! ¡Hablad ahora! ¿Dónde tenéis a mi hermana?-se adelantó un poco más a ellos empezando a enfurecerse.

-¿Por qué crees que tenemos a tu hermana?-Orphen intentó que el hechicero se confiara un poco y no sospechara lo que estaban planeando.

Efrén permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mirándolo fieramente, como dudando en contestarle a su pregunta porque pensaba que ni siquiera debía dignarse a hacerlo. Pero al final decidió hablarle.

-Sabemos hacia dónde se dirige ella, y también creemos que posiblemente esté acompañada por miembros de la Torre del Colmillo.-Artia y Orphen comprobaron asombrados que descubrieron muy fácilmente su plan-El encontraros a vosotros por estos lugares ahora, es muy sospechoso, además que le acabáis de informar de ella a mi compañero. Y seguramente le estabais señalando un lugar equivocado ¿verdad?

Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio mirándolo preocupados. El rubio simplemente sonrió socarrón.

-Venga, os he descubierto. Así que será mejor que confeséis dónde habéis metido a mi hermana.-dio nuevos pasos hacia ellos sin esperarse lo que ocurriría.

-¡¡Ahora!!

El grito de Orphen sorprendió a los hechiceros que los miraron inmóviles.

Artia no perdió tiempo y unió sus manos ante él, cerrando los ojos. Una luminosa energía comenzó a concentrase en ellas en forma de pequeños rayos de luz y cuando sintió que el hechizo se había completado, volvió a abrir los ojos y extendió sus brazos.

-¡¡Resplandor solar!!

Una intensa luz cegó a los hechiceros que aún sorprendidos no acababan de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No veo nada!-se quejó Efrén que inútilmente intentaba protegerse tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Ahora fue el turno de Orphen. Una de las primeras enseñanzas en la Torre del Colmillo es que a veces la mejor defensa era un buen ataque y él iba a aprovechar este momento de descuido para utilizarlo contra ellos.

Empezó a concentrar su propia energía en su interior. Cientos de colores se hicieron presentes a su alrededor causado por todo el poder que empezaba a canalizar por su cuerpo. Finalmente, dirigió toda esta fuerza a sus manos.

-¡¡Yo te reclamo llama blanca de la luz!!

Aquel potente rayo se dirigió a los hechiceros provocando una inmensa explosión.

-¡Corre Artia!

Sin siquiera mirar atrás los dos amigos corrieron montaña arriba. Orphen sabía que si eran tan poderosos, aquel ataque no habría sido suficiente para acabar con ellos, así que debían aprovechar la oportunidad para acortar las distancias con la Torre. Seguramente los otros dos no tardarían mucho en perseguirlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic y Clea habían sentido la explosión del ataque. Miraban hacia el lugar donde se había producido. Una nube de humo se extendía desde ahí.

-Magic, ¿crees que son los chicos?

-Seguramente Clea.-le contestó el rubio.

Ambos se preocuparon por sus amigos, quizás ahora estaban heridos o en peligro. Pero no podían ir a ayudarlos. Clea era el motivo de todo este problema y si se acercaba, todo lo que estaba haciendo Orphen sería en vano y Magic tenía que quedarse junto a ella para protegerla. Él se lo había prometido a su maestro y no podía fallarle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y las figuras de dos personas fueron apareciendo. El ataque los había cogido totalmente desprevenidos, no se lo habían esperado. Pero no les había afectado mucho.

Hebe, aunque al igual que su compañero había quedado cegado por el hechizo de luz, llegó a oír el conjuro de Orphen y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para crear una barrera mágica que los protegió a ambos.

Así que no estaban heridos pero si muy furiosos. Sobretodo el rubio que no paraba de maldecir.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Me las pagarán!-gritaba mientras intentaba abrir los ojos sin éxito, ya que una mancha borrosa le perjudicaba la visión.

-No pueden haber ido muy lejos.-le calmó Hebe que se encontraba en la misma situación que su amigo.

No, no pueden haber ido muy lejos. Se repetía Efrén. Y cuando les tomara alcance sufrirían las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos amigos habían conseguido llegar a la cima rápidamente, ahora ante ellos se podía ver la Torre del Colmillo, pero aún quedaba un largo trecho para llegar hasta ella.

Artia sabía que los efectos de su hechizo sólo duraban unos diez minutos y ese tiempo estaba a punto de terminarse. Después serían una presa fácil. En aquel lugar no había sitio donde esconderse.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo, aún estaba sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado. Él había estado seguro de que Orphen habría decidido enfrentar a aquellos hechiceros, en cambio no sólo no lo había hecho sino que había huido. Lo había subestimado.

Se dio cuenta de que su amigo había madurado, ya no era tan incauto e irresponsable. Seguía siendo muy impulsivo, pero ahora meditaba las cosas más detenidamente. Era posible que todo esto fuera debido a todos aquellos hechos por los que había pasado. Había terminado madurando por las malas.

Sintió por primera vez una verdadera admiración por él. Siempre supo que Orphen era mucho más poderoso, pero ahora lo sentía superior en muchas más facetas.

-¡Artia!-Orphen interrumpió sus pensamientos-¡No te detengas! ¡Te estás retrasando!

El pelirrojo corrigió rápidamente su descuido y se puso a su altura.

Ahora tenían una misión muy importante, pero si todo salía bien, decidió que cuando esto terminara debía intentar convencer a Orphen para que de nuevo entrase en la Torre. Un hechicero tan bueno como él no debía ser desperdiciado de aquella manera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Has oído eso?

Clea miró preocupada a Magic.

-Sí, perece que viene de fuera.-respondió la muchacha.

-Iré a ver qué es.

-¡No Magic, no vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

-No te preocupes Clea. No tardaré. Además, Volcan y Dorchin se quedarán contigo.

Los dos chicos miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron sorprendidos que estaban solos en aquella grieta.

-¡¿Dónde están estos dos?!-preguntó el rubio.

-Parece que han aprovechado nuestro descuido para quitarse de en medio.

-Iré a ver de todos modos, seguramente sean ellos. Pero tú no salgas de aquí por nada y tranquila, no creo que tarde mucho.

Clea desistió y dejó marchar a Magic quedando sola en aquel lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se prometió mentalmente que si salía vivo de está debía hacer más ejercicio. Aquella carrera había acabado rápidamente con su resistencia y aún quedaba mucho camino para llegar a la Torre.

Miró a su compañero, parecía que Orphen estaba en mejor condición física que él puesto que no lo veía tan cansado, o por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien.

Orphen, en cambio, no le preocupaba el cansancio, sólo tenía su vista fija en aquel edificio en el horizonte al que intentaban llegar. Descubrió abatido que sería imposible llegar pronto y que lo más seguro es que los otros dos los alcanzaran antes. Tendrían que enfrentarlos de nuevo y ésta vez no contarían con el factor sorpresa en el ataque ya que estarían preparados.

Sus pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, un sudor frío le cubrió la frente y su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado. Miró preocupado a Artia que también lo miraba a él, era evidente que había sentido lo mismo. Sin necesidad de comunicarse nada, ambos fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Ábrete portal del cielo!

-¡Desaparición!

Al mismo instante en que ellos dejaban el lugar donde se encontraban, éste reventó. El suelo se levantó formando un cráter de un kilómetro de diámetro. Tierra y rocas salían disparadas en todas direcciones cegando la visión de la zona por la nube de polvo que se formó.

Orphen pensó que se había salvado por los pelos. Tumbado muy cerca del comienzo de dicho cráter, mientras que los restos de tierra le caían encima, se sintió afortunado de la rapidez en que había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más, ahora no lo estaría contando.

Cuando al fin pudo alzar la vista descubrió a su amigo al otro lado de aquel agujero, por suerte también estaba a salvo.

Ambos se pusieron de nuevo en pie y levantaron la vista al cielo, allí en cima de sus cabezas estaban los causantes de aquel destrozo.

-¡Has fallado!-fue el comentario que Hebe le hizo a su amigo.

Efrén, aun con su arco extendido en una mano, miraba enfurecido el resultado de su inútil ataque. Sí, había fallado. Y él nunca fallaba.

-Supongo que los he subestimado. Son mejores de lo que pensaba.

-¡Pero has fallado!-volvió a repetir aún impresionado el castaño.

El rubio se volvió irritado a su amigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo se! ¡No hace falta que me lo vuelvas a repetir!

Hebe le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que Efrén decidió ignorar. Tomó su arco y de nuevo lo colocó en su espalda.

-¿No vas a volver a dispararles?-le preguntó sorprendido su amigo.

-No, no voy a malgastar mis flechas con ellos. No me hace falta el arco para vencerlos.

-¿Todavía crees que tu sólo podrás vencerlos?-se burlaba Hebe.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Acaso lo dudas?! ¡Claro que puedo con ellos! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo!

Pero cuando se volvió hacia el lugar donde debían estar aquellos hechiceros de la Torre, éstos no estaban. Aprovechando la distracción de ambos, corrían de nuevo rumbo a la escuela de magia.

-¡¡Ey!! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!-gritó frustrado el rubio mirando cómo dichos hechiceros no le hacían caso y seguían corriendo.

Su compañero a su lado no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Y tú por qué te ríes?!

-Jejeje….lo lamento-se disculpó limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado mientras que el otro le miraba enfurecido-Pero ten cuidado, si los matas no obtendrás la información que quieres.

-Lo se. Por eso dejaré tan sólo a uno con vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba con cautela entre la espesura de aquel bosque, descubrió al instante de salir de aquella roca que aquel ruido no era causa de los hermanos Volcano, y ahora estaba apunto de comprobarlo. Estaba muy cerca del origen, pero había algo raro en todo esto. A medida que la distancia se acortaba, le parecía que ese ruido era causado por una agonía, una agonía de un animal.

Y así era, finalmente, tras un pequeño arbusto encontró un pequeño zorro que había quedado atrapado en una trampa. Los dientes del cepo capturaron una de sus patas y el pobre animal hacía su mejor esfuerzo en liberarse inútilmente. La sangre perdida, que se derramaba por su pata herida, le iba quitando poco a poco su fuerza,

-¡Oh, pobrecito!

Magic intentó acercarse, pero el pequeño animal le gruñó desesperado y totalmente asustado.

-No te asustes, sólo voy a liberarte.

El animal se tranquilizó un momento que Magic aprovechó para abrir el cepo. Tan pronto como ocurrió, el zorro saltó apartándose del muchacho. Se giró un instante como agradeciéndole la ayuda y cojeando se perdió por el interior del bosque.

Magic sonrió contento de haber podido salvar al pobre animal, después recordó que había dejado sola a Clea y cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, la sombra de un hombre lo cubrió desde atrás.

-¿Quién…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Se acabó! ¡Hasta aquí habéis llegado!

Efrén había conseguido alcanzarlos y ahora no podían ignorarlo simplemente y seguir corriendo, viendo la cara enfurecida del muchacho no dudaban en que era capaz de atacarlos por la espalda.

-Es la última oportunidad que os doy para que confeséis. ¿Dónde tenéis a mi hermana?

Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio, mirando impasibles al joven hechicero que les enfrentaba. Y se dio cuenta que sería inútil seguir insistiendo porque no le iban a contar nada, aquellos dos no le temían o eran demasiado leales, y sintió la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Su mente se nubló y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. En un intento de contenerse apretaba las manos en vano, sólo consiguiendo con eso clavarse las uñas en ellas. Y si sus ojos hubiesen podido matar, los dos amigos habrían acabado carbonizados al instante.

Ya era demasiado tarde para contenerlo. Nada, ni siquiera el hecho de la posibilidad de acabar con las únicas personas que podían saber el paradero de su hermana era suficiente para impedir que sacara toda su ira.

Su propia energía comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. Una energía poderosa al mismo tiempo que muy peligrosa. Y comenzó a reunirla en su mano derecha.

Orphen y Artia comprendieron la gravedad en la que se encontraban. Ese ataque no podía ser esquivado tan fácilmente y para colmo había como una extraña fuerza que les impedía moverse.

Estaban perdidos, el rubio había terminado su silencioso hechizo y los miraba con odio. Aquella energía negra que se disponía a soltar, era el cúmulo de un poder destructivo que no dudaría en utilizar y estaba a punto de hacerlo contra sus enemigos.

Lentamente levantó la mano. Orphen y Artia contuvieron el aliento espantados de pensar que ése era el último instante de sus vidas. Se decía que segundos antes de la muerte, toda nuestra vida aparece ante nosotros como en una película, pero ese no fue el caso de los dos amigos, que en lo único que pensaban era en aquella bola terrorífica que aún conservaba Efrén en sus manos.

Finalmente, la lanzó.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡HOLA!!

¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! XD

Me alegro estar de nuevo con vosotros, tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace ya algún tiempo y estaba deseando publicarlo. ¡Y al fin lo hice!

¡Ya estoy en casa! Y por tanto vuelvo a estar activa (en esta parte de mi vida) y puedo volver a escribir mi querido fic. No llevo mucho escrito pero si tengo ya muy claro hacia dónde lo estoy dirigiendo y hay ciertas escenas que están grabadas a fuego en mi mente y que muero por escribir.

Lamento mucho la larga espera y os agradezco mucho que sigáis la historia, este capítulo lo hice doble para compensaros. No se si seguir escribiendo así o volver al método anterior, lo malo que tiene un capítulo largo es que lleva mucho más tiempo el completarlo y publicarlo. Ya veré.

Por otro lado, si alguien me escribió algún mensaje privado o por el estilo, lamento comunicar que durante todo este tiempo sin abrir el correo, me caducó la página y al reactivarla perdí todos los mensajes que tenía (no os podéis hacer una idea del disgusto tan grande que me llevé). Por eso disculpadme si no respondo a dichos mensajes.

Y no os suelto más rollo. Espero que os siga gustando el fic.

¡Sed Buenos y Hasta la Próxima!

**Ades**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 18**

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando, pero si sabía que era lo suficiente para que se le acabara la paciencia y la consumieran los nervios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Magic? ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?

Empezaba a sospechar que quizás la había abandonado para ayudar a Orphen o que le había pasado algo o, aún peor, que los hechiceros lo habían descubierto.

No soportaba más la espera, pero no se atrevía a salir de aquel lugar.

¿Y si tan solo se había atrasado por cualquier tontería y ahora ella se exponía a que la descubriesen?

No se sentía con mucho valor en aquellos momentos para arriesgarse, a pesar de que aquello parecía ir contra su naturaleza. Pero, la verdad es que nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan amenazadora como aquella. Antes siempre iba en busca de la aventura, del peligro y del riesgo, pero en esta ocasión no fue ella quien eligió. Cuando había decidido tomarse un tiempo de calma, resultaba que ahora era parte del mayor enemigo que había enfrentado la Torre en mucho tiempo.

Sin esperarlo, estaba metida hasta el cuello en el mayor embrollo de toda su vida.

¿Y qué es lo que podía hacer?

Absolutamente nada. Su vida y seguridad ahora estaba en manos de otros. No era dueña de su destino, y para ser sinceros, tampoco se veía preparada para serlo.

La situación la tenía aterrada. Ella no poseía ningún poder mágico como para enfrentar a unos hechiceros que no solo eran muy poderosos sino que querían anular su existencia para devolver a la vida a otra anterior suya, era lo mismo como decir que la mataban para darle su cuerpo a otra.

Y ahora estaba sola en aquella grieta, mientras sus amigos luchaban por salvarla.

Estaba sumida en un mar de dudas y de indecisión. ¿Dónde estaban ahora su valentía y firmeza? Se reprendió a si misma por su poco ánimo, ¡ella que siempre era la que alentaba a los demás apelando a la esperanza!

Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña asustadiza y demostrar ese coraje que siempre la había acompañado. Después de todo, ella era una Everlasting, hija de noble cuna, descendiente de valerosos soldados e inteligentes investigadores, como lo fue su padre. Tenía que demostrar que era digna de portar aquella sangre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay ocasiones en que presenciamos hechos que tardan causarnos efecto. Aquellos en los que no eres capaz de reaccionar, ni hablar, incluso pensar.

Hay ocasiones que somos testigos de un acto asombroso que nos llega a quitar la razón durante unos segundos, como si la información tardara en llegar a nuestro cerebro.

Y esas ocasiones suelen ser las que te cogen totalmente desprevenido, y provocan un gran impacto en tu conciencia. Porque fue un hecho asombroso, o terrible, o ambos a la vez.

Esa era la experiencia por la que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos un desconcertado hechicero.

Efrén había terminado su terrorífico hechizo cuando dirigió una perversa mirada a los jóvenes hechiceros de la Torre.

Artia recordó aquella mirada. Hacía escasos días que había presenciado una escena muy parecida, cuando aquel rubio y su maestro habían salido de la Cámara Sellada. Reconoció el hechizo y supo lo que vendría ahora.

No se salvarían. No tenían tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente. Y aunque lo tuvieran, se sentía incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Los pensamientos de Orphen no diferían mucho de los de su amigo. Aunque para él era la primera vez que veía ante sí aquella demostración tan asombrosa de poder, no sabía que aquel era el hechizo que había casi destruido la Torre por completo, pero era capaz de adivinar que eso destruiría gran parte de la montaña en la que se encontraban.

Ambos sentían que aquello era el fin, pero aunque pudiese parecer imposible, no sentían miedo, se encontraban desprovistos de sentimientos. Aceptando el destino que les esperaba.

Vieron el brillo de decisión en los ojos del rubio y cómo finalmente les dirigió aquel cúmulo de energía.

Y lo que siguió fue una terrible explosión que levantó la tierra, arrancó árboles y extendió fuego y gravas por doquier. Una explosión que tardó un largo minuto en disiparse.

Poco a poco retornó el silencio, dejaron de caer las piedras sobre ellos y el humo se dispersó lo suficiente para que de nuevo se pudiese respirar.

Y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo quedó en la misma postura sin poder reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando se recuperó, su primer pensamiento fue que estaba vivo, vivo e ileso.

¿O…acaso había muerto y aún no lo sabía?

Lentamente Orphen se incorporó del suelo y se miró a si mismo. No estaba herido y no recordaba si el hechizo había llegado a alcanzarlo. Lo que si había sentido fue el impacto, que lo expulsó varios metros más lejos de donde se encontraba, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

¡¿Y Artia?!

Buscó ansiosamente a su amigo a su alrededor y lo encontró a escasa distancia de él incorporándose también e igualmente a salvo.

Entonces… ¿qué había ocurrido?

Orphen levantó la vista hacia donde sabía que se encontrarían los dos hechiceros aún, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando, no creyendo lo que veía.

Efrén estaba gravemente herido. Tenía la ropa desgarrada por todas partes y su sangre brotaba de varias heridas en todo el cuerpo dándole un aspecto deplorable. No era capaz de mover su brazo derecho, que él mismo sujetaba con el otro, y a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente.

Hebe lo ayudó sirviéndole de apoyo e intentando contener la sangre que seguía derramando. A él no le había afectado la explosión y estaba tan asombrado como el resto de los presentes.

Artia cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con Orphen que éste respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, aunque…lo cierto es que pocos segundos después del lanzamiento del hechizo, a Orphen le pareció ver un extraño brillo verdoso, pero tan insignificante en comparación con aquella bola que se dirigía a ellos que no le dio importancia. ¿Podría ser aquello la causa de que el hechizo fallara?

Vio como los hechiceros miraban sorprendidos un punto cercano. Y entonces comprendió que alguien había intervenido salvándolos de una muerte segura. Y también intentó verlo, aunque frustrado no divisaba a nadie por los alrededores.

Comprobó de nuevo que los hechiceros miraban en aquel punto y finalmente lo encontró, abriendo los ojos asombrado.

Ante ellos se erguía orgulloso su salvador, clavando en los hechiceros una mirada amenazante que les prometía mayores infortunios si eran capaces de atacar de nuevo.

El héroe era un pequeño animal azulado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clea aun seguía debatiendo si arriesgarse o no a salir en busca de Magic cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

Suspiró aliviada al pensar que todo se había solucionado y se acercó a la entrada para recibir a su amigo.

-¡Al fin regresas! Estaba a punto de salir a bus…

Se paró en seco cuando vio quien había aparecido ante ella en la entrada. Sin duda no era Magic aquel hombre y nunca lo había visto antes.

Retrocedió un paso aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada ya que la única salida la taponaba aquel desconocido.

Notó que él estaba como paralizado, mirándola fijamente sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Los ojos verdes de aquel extraño se clavaban en los suyos haciéndole sentir indefensa y provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Su presencia sin duda era perturbadora, porque era un hombre alto y muy fuerte, de rasgados ojos verdes que eran casi ocultados por su flequillo y con el pelo recogido en una trenza muy larga. Aunque lo que más aterraba de él era aquella inmensa espada que portaba en su espalda.

Recordó la descripción que Orphen le hizo de los hechiceros que la buscaban y supo que éste era uno de ellos y que además era el jefe.

Instintivamente tragó saliva y dio otro paso atrás.

Siro reaccionó al fin y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica.

-Selene.-la llamó, provocando un respingo en Clea al escuchar la voz profunda del hechicero.

-No…no…yo…creo que usted se confunde de persona.-quiso disimular ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Siro dio un paso al interior de la grieta intimidando a un más a Clea.

-No, no me estoy equivocando.-respondió.-Aunque te vistas como un chico se quien eres.

Ella frunció el ceño al comprobar que el disfraz no había dado resultado y para colmo ahora se sentía como una tonta por haberlo intentado. En un principio no parecía una mala idea, pero ella no era consciente que sus maneras femeninas no podían ocultarse tan fácilmente, además, cualquiera que se fijara en su fino rostro tenía que darse cuenta de su verdadera condición de mujer.

Aún así tenía que seguir enfrentándolo.

-Pero yo no soy esa tal Selene.

-Si que lo eres.-le sonrió con tranquilidad Siro- Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Siro tomó su espada provocando mayor temor en la chica, pero él se limitó a extenderla frente a sí y ambos comprobaron como ésta comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

-¿Ves? Tu eres Selene, esto lo demuestra.-sentenció guardando de nuevo la espada.

Ella lo miró indignada.

-Eso no importa, yo te estoy diciendo que no soy quien buscas.

-No lo eres…todavía.

Las palabras de aquel hombre no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que iba a hacer con ella pero no se permitió intimidarse y lo miró en actitud desafiante.

El hechicero la miró fijamente. Ahora comprendía que no se iría con él de propia voluntad y que tendría que usar la fuerza como ocurrió con Hebe. De todos modos intentó convencerla una vez más.

-Será mejor que no te opongas y que vengas conmigo por las buenas.-avisó dando otro paso más hacia ella.

Esto alarmó a la muchacha que aún con esperanza miraba la salida por encima del hombro del hechicero, rezando para que alguno de sus amigos apareciera y la rescatara.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Siro, que comprendió al instante lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá a molestarnos.

Clea lo miró alarmada al adivinar lo que estaba insinuando.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Magic?!

-No te sulfures, preciosa.-le sonrió el hechicero mirándola seductoramente.- Sólo digo que nadie nos interrumpirá.

La mezcla de terror por lo que aquellas palabras podían significar y la desventaja en la que se encontraba con él, le hicieron tomar una rápida decisión. Sin dar tiempo a Siro a reaccionar, salió corriendo y lo esquivó para salir de aquel lugar. Pero no había llegado a penas a la salida cuando una poderosa mano la tomó del brazo inmovilizándola y provocando que se le cayera el gorro que aún portaba y ocultaba su larga melena. Clea luchó por liberarse pero nada podía contra aquel agarre de acero.

Siro también tuvo que tomar una decisión.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.-sentenció dirigiendo una mano a la frente de la rubia-¡Sueño!

El hechizo hizo su efecto y Clea cayó en sus brazos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, poco a poco fue bajando con su amigo hasta el suelo. Todavía no entendía por qué aquel animal los había atacado, pero parecía que aún los miraba amenazantes.

Todos los hechiceros conocen bien a los dragones lobo, al igual que a todas las demás criaturas místicas, porque era un tema más en el estudio de la magia. Estos animales que eran venerados como dioses, poseían un poder innato asombroso, muy superior al de cualquier hechicero. Por suerte, quien los había atacado era tan solo un cachorro, pero eso podía ser también muy preocupante. Temía que en cualquier momento se pudiera presentar la familia, y entonces si que estarían en un verdadero aprieto.

Además, le sorprendía mucho que un dragón lobo interviniera en una pelea entre humanos ya que en pocas ocasiones se dejaban ver. Quizás la respuesta más lógica es que se habían establecido en aquella zona y sintieron que el hechizo dañaría el ecosistema del lugar. Al producirse el impacto en el aire, el daño había sido mucho menor y habían salvado su nuevo hogar. Tenía que ser eso, no había otra explicación.

-¡Reki!

Miró asombrado como el cachorro se acercaba hasta uno de aquellos hechiceros y se dejaba acariciar en agradecimiento. Además, lo habían llamado por un nombre. ¿Significaba eso que aquel animal estaba domesticado?

¡Imposible! ¡Jamás un dragón lobo fue mascota de nadie! Esos seres no tenían tratos con los humanos a no ser que éstos se sometieran a ellos, pero no a la inversa.

En cambio, ahora estaba siendo testigo de lo que se negaba a creer y se dio cuenta que si estaba a favor de sus enemigos ahora ellos estarían en desventaja.

Los pensamientos de Orphen también era un mar de dudas. La milagrosa presencia de Reki los había salvado de una muerte segura, pero su presencia allí significaba que Clea había quedado tan solo con la protección de Magic y ahora que había medido fuerzas con los hechiceros sabía que su aprendiz no era rival suficiente para ellos.

Reki permaneció a su lado mirando aun fijamente a sus atacantes. La actitud tranquila del cachorro despejó algunas dudas de su presencia allí. Había temido que Clea lo enviara para pedir ayuda, pero parecía que la causa era para que la prestara, y había acertado de lleno.

Orphen sonrió. Cuando ella descubriera que era causa de su salvación se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

De pronto se escucharon voces que llamaron la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la batalla. Los pasos se sentían más y más cerca hasta que al fin aparecieron los nuevos intrusos.

El hechicero negro los miró primero sorprendido y luego preocupado.

-Maldición, nos ha descubierto.

Esas fueron las palabras que Volcan dirigió a su hermano cuando vio a su eterno enemigo frente a sí.

Orphen de un rápido movimiento lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó en vilo hasta su altura.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?

La amenaza escondida en su voz y su mirada, no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño ladronzuelo y desechó su primera intensión de enfrentarlo.

-Nos escapamos.-declaró sin más.

La respuesta anuló el temor que había sentido una vez más al creer a la muchacha en peligro y rápidamente pasó a una incontenible furia.

-¿A si que me habéis desobedecido?

La extraña discusión entre ellos distrajo durante unos segundos la atención que el dragón lobo mantenía sobre Efrén y Hebe. Y éste último lo aprovechó para sanar algunas de las heridas del rubio.

A pesar de todo también habían estado pendientes de la conversación del otro bando y habían sacado algunas cosas en claro que afirmaban no haberse equivocado al creer que ellos escondían a la hermana gemela de Efrén.

Éste se sintió aún más furioso pero ahora no podía atacarlos y eso lo desesperaba también. No había curado por completo, todavía estaba mal herido pero entendía el motivo por el cual su amigo no lo había hecho. El cachorro presentaba un peligro para ellos y si Hebe malgastaba su energía con él, los dos serían unas presas muy fáciles. Pero si el moreno conservaba esa energía quizás podría enfrentarlo.

En cualquier caso la balanza ahora estaba inclinada a favor de sus enemigos.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

Esta pregunta que se escuchó por encima del resto de las voces que allí discutían, fue ahora el centro de atención de todos.

Descubrieron al dueño de aquellas palabras levitando sobre ellos, muy cerca de Hebe y Efrén. Éstos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Maestro!

En cambio el otro bando solo miraba a aquella que llevaba dormida en sus brazos para el asombro de los hermanos Volcano y del pelirrojo y la total desesperación de Orphen.

**Continuará…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola de nuevo.

Se que ahora me estoy atrasando más pero estoy en una mala racha de tiempo, ando un poco ocupada en la facultad pero yo seguiré dejándoos nuevos capítulos en cuanto pueda, si me tenéis paciencia.

Os sigo agradeciendo mucho que sigáis mi historia y espero, como siempre, no decepcionaros con la evolución de ella.

Sed buenos y hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 19**

Siro estaba muy sorprendido con la escena que encontró junto a sus aprendices. Ver a uno de ellos tan herido ya era una gran sorpresa, pero ver que los miembros del bando contrario se peleaban entre ellos y que no eran más que dos jóvenes hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo y un par de mocosos, era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aunque quizás los estaba subestimando, porque vencer a Efrén no era nada fácil.

Su aparición se llevó toda la atención de los presentes, sus amigos lo recibieron aliviados y felices al ver a quien traía, pero no así los enemigos, que quedaron paralizados mirando asombrados a su bella carga.

Clea aún dormía en sus brazos, ignorando todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y Siro por ahora no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. Cuando se posó en el suelo junto a Hebe y Efrén, siguió manteniéndola junto a él. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, era una ardua tarea desprenderse de su suave contacto.

Por otro lado, Orphen aún mantenía a Volcan sujeto del cuello de su camisa pero sin despegar los ojos de Clea, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Cómo han podido encontrar a la señorita Clea?

Orphen parpadeó confundido, la pregunta de Dorchin consiguió sacarlo de su ensoñación y soltó a su hermano que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Y qué había pasado con Magic? No era posible que hubiesen fallado tan fácilmente. A pesar de todo, lo que más lo preocupaba era ver el estado de la chica. Si ese tipo le había hecho algo malo, se lo haría pagar.

Siro fue consciente de la mirada furiosa que le dirigía el hechicero negro y fue capaz de ver todos aquellos sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada fríamente, porque tampoco le había pasado desapercibido la manera en que había estado observando a "su compañera" y aquello no le había gustado en absoluto. Todos los temores de que la reencarnación de Selene estuviera de alguna manera relacionada con los hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo, estaban siendo afirmados por el comportamiento de aquel muchacho. La duda que rondaba en su cabeza era si ella era o no una hechicera. Sus acciones al encontrarse con él y sentirse en peligro, parecían demostrar que ella no tenía ningún poder mágico, porque en caso contrario lo habría usado contra él. En ese caso, ¿qué relación la unía a ellos?

Hebe, que se había mantenido al lado de su maestro, estaba siendo un mudo espectador de la rivalidad de los dos hechiceros y se apresuró en avisar a Siro del peligro.

-Tenga cuidado maestro, ellos tienen un dragón lobo.

El joven de la larga trenza se percató ahora de la presencia de Reki junto a Orphen. Aquello era realmente algo muy asombroso, y explicaba el estado tan lastimoso de su aprendiz.

Le dirigió a Efrén una mirada comprensiva que él recibió un poco avergonzado. Desde la llegada de su maestro había experimentado un gran cambio, la humillación de su derrota lo había apocado, y el ver de nuevo a su hermana le produjo un inmenso alivio, sintiendo que recuperaba una parte de sí mismo y que parte de su odio abandonaba su alma.

-Termina de curarlo.

Hebe se apresuró en obedecer la orden de Siro. Ya no temía al cachorro, porque sabía que su maestro era muy superior, además, ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar.

Siro volvió de nuevo su atención a Orphen que aún lo miraba amenazante.

Pero, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, Clea había despertado del profundo sueño provocado por el hechizo de Siro. Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Rápidamente cerró los ojos de nuevo rezando por que él no se hubiese dado cuenta. Por suerte, Siro estaba tan ocupado en aquel enfrentamiento silencioso de miradas que no se percató de ello. Decidió que tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para escapar y que tendría que seguir fingiéndose dormida para que no la descubrieran.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Clea?!

Las primeras palabras de Orphen dirigidas a Siro fueron decididas y amenazantes.

Éste le sonrió mirándolo con superioridad.

-Nada malo.-le respondió-Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ella, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien.

Orphen frunció el ceño y se acercó unos pasos a él.

-No creas que vamos a permitirte que te la lleves sin más.

Reki también se había acercado a Siro y le gruñía como apoyando las palabras dichas por el hechicero.

El joven de la trenza lo miró cauto, nunca había conocido a esa especie como mascota y no sabía que podría provocarle. No temía por él sino por la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Será mejor que mantengas sujeto a ese bicho.-le dijo a Orphen –Él si podría lastimar a tu amiga.

El hechicero negro le sonrió socarronamente.

-No me preocupa Reki.-le contestó-Él nunca le haría daño.

El asombro por aquellas palabras lo distrajo de los movimientos del animal, y éste aprovechó para lanzarse a él y morderle en una pierna.

-¡¿Aah?!

Sorprendido y lastimado por el ataque de Reki, aflojó el agarre de la chica que llevaba en brazos.

Ese era el momento que Clea había estado esperando, sorprendiendo a todos, con un rápido movimiento, saltó y se liberó de Siro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le asestó una patada en toda la espinilla que lo hizo doblarse de dolor y huyó despavorida de su lado. Reki salió tras ella.

Orphen aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando se encontró con ella abrazada a su cuerpo.

-¿Clea?

La muchacha había corrido hasta él y sin dudarlo lo había abrazado. No había podido resistir la tentación de abrigarse en el refugio del hechicero, porque sabía que era el único que le trasmitía aquella seguridad.

-Orphen…-la chica levantó al cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con mucha tristeza.

Ni siquiera ella era capaz de identificar los sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior. El temor que había sufrido en manos de aquel desconocido y del daño que ahora podría provocar éste sobre sus amigos, y muy especialmente en Orphen, era uno de esos sentimientos. Pero también sentía alegría, de haberse escapado, de que Orphen estuviera bien y poder verlo de nuevo, y, por supuesto, de encontrarse en sus brazos. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella presión en el alma?

Dos rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Clea y el hechicero la tomó de los hombros preocupado.

-Clea ¿estás bien?

Ella se limpió el rostro enfadada por aquel signo de debilidad y le sonrió al joven.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Te ha hecho algo el tipo aquel?-insistió él.

-No, de verdad.-Se apresuró ella a calmarlo- No me ha hecho nada malo.

Orphen miró de nuevo a Siro. Los golpes habían sido demasiado insignificante para un hombre de su tamaño y poder, y no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Pero la escena de la que estaba siendo testigo si era algo que le estaba afectando mucho. No se le escapaba la manera en la que ella se había refugiado en los brazos de aquel hechicero, y la forma en la que ambos se miraban. ¿Esa era la relación que ella tenía con la Torre del Colmillo? ¿Aquel hechicero?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron furiosos al contemplarlos juntos, pero sobre todo se clavaron en él, aquel tipo que se atrevía a tocarla. El fuego de su mirada se intensificó cuando Orphen lo miró de nuevo. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría pasar aquel atrevimiento.

Orphen vio aquella amenaza en sus ojos y ocultó tras él a Clea, para protegerla. Pero Siro se calmó a tiempo, no podía usar su poder contra ellos mientras tuvieran a Selene, pero había una manera de arrebatársela limpiamente y después ya se encargaría de aquel entrometido hechicero.

-Hebe.-llamó a su aprendiz que sin perder tiempo se puso a su lado-Captúrala y nos iremos de inmediato.

El muchacho asintió y sacó su bo.

Artia se acercó hasta su amigo y vieron juntos como el moreno se adelantaba unos pasos con aquel arma en las manos.

-Cuidado Kirilanshero, parece que nos va a atacar.

-Clea, será mejor que te apartes.-le avisó el hechicero.

-Vale.

Clea retrocedió unos pasos mientras observaba cómo el bo de aquel muchacho comenzaba a brillar.

Hebe invocaba a su arma para que su poder despertarse y cuando sintió de nuevo aquella energía en sus manos miró a sus enemigos con calma. Empezó a mover lentamente el bo en sus manos como si fueran aspas de un molino y fue poco a poco aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Viento que recorres el mundo, acude a mí!

Con rápidos movimientos colocó el arma sobre su cabeza y el hechizo se hizo presente cuando a su alrededor empezó a formarse un débil tornado.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Sí, realmente era un mal asunto, porque aquel pequeño tornado comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco en tamaño y fuerza. Los dos hechiceros retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos.

-¡¡Hermano!!

El pequeño Dorchin vio como su hermano había huido sin avisar del lugar al ver el peligro que se avecinaba y corrió tras él.

-¡¡Espérame!!

Orphen pensó que por una vez en su vida Volcan había hecho lo más sensato y que ellos debían apresurarse y seguir su ejemplo.

-¡Artia, vayámonos de aquí!

Su amigo asintió y lo siguió rápidamente. Orphen llegó hasta Clea y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Corre cuanto puedas!

Así comenzó una nueva carrera, ahora para huir del sorprendente hechizo de Hebe.

Durante unos minutos no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del moreno, que aún permanecía concentrado en los movimientos que realizaba con el bo, sintiendo como el tornado que se había formado a su alrededor aumentaba hasta llegar a adquirir unas dimensiones monstruosas. Entonces, detuvo el arma y observó a los hechiceros que corrían ya lejos de él.

-Cógela.

Aquellas suaves palabras fueron el resorte final de aquel hechizo. Presto, se puso en movimiento, arrasando con todo lo que pillaba a su paso, pero sin variar ni un solo centímetro su dirección, directamente hacia donde Clea se encontraba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esa cosa viene hacia aquí! –gritó Artia.

Orphen miró hacia atrás y comprobó la terrible verdad. Aquel tornado se movía a una velocidad pasmosa y no tardaría mucho en darles alcance. Sabía que el único objetivo era la chica y que no había ninguna necesidad de que su amigo arriesgara inútilmente la vida.

-¡Artia, huye al bosque! ¡Tú puedes evitar todo esto!

El pelirrojo miró sorprendido a su amigo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-¡Nosotros seguiremos hacia la Torre! ¡Así no te alcanzará a ti también!

-¡No pienso huir!-le gritó un poco enfadado- ¡Clea es también amiga mía y yo ahora soy de igual ayuda que tú!

-¡Idiota! ¡Por eso mismo lo digo!

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutir más, aquel remolino gigante se les había echado encima y fueron succionados al interior por los fuertes vientos que lo rodeaban.

La fuerza descomunal de aquel fenómeno atmosférico provocado, mantenía a los tres amigos dando vueltas en el aire a muchos metros de altura. Orphen aún mantenía sujeta la mano de Clea, sabía que si en algún momento la soltaba, la capturarían y después ellos serían arrojados lejos, desechados por el hechizo.

Pero la tarea era difícil, el tornado hacía un buen trabajo, por un lado tiraba de ella hacia arriba y por otro lo jalaba a él hacia abajo, intentando separarlos y mientras ellos tenían que realizar un enorme esfuerzo por mantener sus manos unidas.

Clea sentía que sus fuerzas desfallecían, ¿cuánto más serían capaces de aguantar? Tenía miedo de que el hechizo pudiera optar por otra manera para separarlos y que pudiera resultar más peligrosa para Orphen. Mientras habían estado corriendo escuchó en silencio la discusión entre sus dos amigos, comprendió que era la causante de todo aquel peligro y sabía que la única forma de detener aquello sería entregándose, pero por otro lado temía esa solución, tenía miedo de desaparecer bajo la aparición de su anterior vida, de morir en manos de aquellos hechiceros. Aún había tantas aventuras que vivir, había tantas cosas por hacer. Pero tenía que tomar una decisión, aquella que su corazón juzgó que era la correcta.

El hechicero negro estaba exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de una solución cuando sintió que el agarre de Clea cedía de pronto. Levantó los ojos por encima de su cabeza, donde ella permanecía en el aire siendo absorbida por el tornado, buscó sus ojos y vio en ellos algo que no le gustó, la mirada triste de la rubia era una despedida silenciosa, ella estaba dejando de luchar y se estaba despidiendo de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Yo solo no podré sujetarte por mucho tiempo!

Sentía como poco a poco se le escurría su mano entre los dedos.

-¡Clea!-le gritó alarmado-¡Agárrate!

Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo tristemente, con aquellos lastimosos ojos que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento Orphen, pero es lo mejor para todos.

Así, dejándolo sorprendido por aquellas palabras y sin darle tiempo a responder nada más, ella terminó escapándose de su mano. Salió volando rápidamente lejos de su alcance, hacia arriba, donde vio por primera vez la presencia de aquellos tres hechiceros, que habían permanecido observando en silencio y sin que aquel tornado les llegase a producir el más mínimo efecto. La vio desaparecer en el cielo junto a ellos, no sin antes recibir una mirada de Siro que prometía un futuro encuentro menos pacífico, y el fue escupido fuera del tornado, inservible ahora.

El golpe había sido aparatoso pero no mortal y con un poco de dificultad consiguió ponerse en pie justo a tiempo para ver que también aquel remolino se iba debilitando y perdiendo en la oscuridad de una nueva noche que comenzaba ahora. Y todo desapareció, sin dejar rastro; el tornado, los hechiceros…y ella.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!

Perdonad la gran demora, podréis pensar que ha sido la falta de tiempo pero la verdad es que lo que más me ha retrasado ha sido lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. A pesar de todo no estoy satisfecha con él pero si me lo pienso más no llegaré a publicarlo nunca vv Por eso lo dejo así, ya no podía aguantar más.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima y sed buenos (vamos a portarnos bien en este año que empieza ¿no?)

**Ades**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 20**

Artia aún no había acabado de asimilar que se encontraba en el interior de aquel tornado, cuando éste lo había expulsado rápidamente de nuevo, desechándolo, segundos antes que lo hiciera luego con Orphen. Por suerte la caída no le produjo gran daño y pudo levantarse del suelo con tan sólo unos rasguños. Miró confundido a su alrededor, sin saber qué había pasado pero lo intuyó todo cuando vio a su amigo inmóvil mirando al cielo y sin Clea a su alrededor.

A poca distancia del hechicero se encontraba Reki, el animal había sido lo bastante rápido como para esquivar la embestida del hechizo de Hebe y ahora estaba junto a ellos, aullando tristemente al cielo, lamentando la captura de su dueña.

Artia se acercó hasta Orphen y lo llamó suavemente.

-Ki… Kirilanshero… ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Orphen brillaron en respuesta y éste agachó la mirada al suelo.

-…ida –susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

-…ida-repitió esta vez un poco más fuerte pero sin llegar a ser lo suficiente. Artia lo miró confundido y se acercó aún más.

-No…no te escucho Kirilanshero ¿Qué has dich…

-¡ESTÚPIDA!-gritó ahora interrumpiendo y sobresaltando a su amigo y levantando de nuevo su mirada al cielo-¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿CÓMO HA PODIDO HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO?!

Artia lo miraba un poco asustado sin atreverse a interrumpir su monólogo, viendo cómo el hechicero fruncía el ceño mientras gritaba a los cielos aquellas palabras.

-¡DECIR QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS! ¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ PASAMOS POR TODO ESTO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ?!

-Oye…-el pelirrojo se decidió a intervenir aunque con mucha cautela, preguntándose si habría perdido la razón- ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido allí dentro?

Orphen miró a su amigo y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

-La muy idiota soltó mi mano y se dejó capturar.-Artia lo miró incrédulo-Dijo que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Si…Pero no la dejaré ir sin decirle antes a esa mocosa malcriada lo increíblemente estúpida que es.-Sentenció poniéndose en marcha y caminando hacia la Torre.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Ha dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa con Magic? No sabemos qué le ha ocurrido y si estará bien.

Orphen se detuvo y miró de nuevo al hechicero. Se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado a su aprendiz por completo, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, por un lado Magic podría estar herido y necesitase ayuda pero por otro, aún podía salvar a Clea si llegaba al espejo mágico del Mayor, descubría a dónde habían ido, y si después usaba el campo transportador.

Decidió ir tras ella, sabía que Artia podría socorrer al chico de igual manera que él.

-Ve tú por Magic, yo intentaré llegar cuanto antes a la Torre del Colmillo quizás aún pueda recuperarla.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio durante unos segundos preocupado de que Orphen pudiera realizar alguna locura siguiendo a los hechiceros, pero sabía que nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario cuando éste tomaba una decisión.

-De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado Kirilanshero.

-Gracias, amigo.-los dos se estrecharon las manos y después tomaron caminos diferentes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te dije que al final la capturarían.

Dimas le había dado el parte al Mayor de todo lo que había ocurrido con los hechiceros asesinos y cómo con la ayuda de un tornado habían capturado a la chica con facilidad.

-Ya no queda mucho para que nos enfrentemos contra ellos de nuevo, por suerte mañana llegarán los de la Corte Real, pero tú sigue vigilándolos, no debemos bajar la guardia.

-Sí, maestro.

El joven ayudante volvió a su posición frente al espejo mientras que el Mayor permaneció pensativo en su escritorio.

-Lo lamento mucho por aquellos muchachos,-se dijo a si mismo-pero no era una misión fácil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artia llegó a la roca donde habían estado escondidos Clea y Magic para comprobar como ésta permanecía vacía. A un lado encontró la mochila de Magic, abandonada, y cerca de la salida, la gorra que por un tiempo había utilizado la chica para ocultar su cabello.

La recogió del suelo y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde estaría el joven aprendiz y tomó una ruta cualquiera esperando tener suerte y encontrarlo pronto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una hora, corriendo cuanto pudo, Orphen llegó a las puertas de la Torre del Colmillo. Tardó en entrar más de lo que esperaba porque se habían negado a dejarlo pasar con el pequeño dragón lobo, que lo había seguido hasta allí, pero al fin recorría los largos pasillos buscando rápidamente el despacho del Mayor.

Apenas estuvo frente a las grandes puertas, entró sin más dilación olvidándose de llamar y pedir permiso.

-¡¡Mayor!!-gritó atravesando el umbral y sobresaltando al anciano.-¡Necesito que me preste el espejo de nuevo!

El hombre lo miró primero sorprendido, al verlo de improviso allí, y después con mucha incredulidad.

-…¿El espejo?-preguntó, pasando por alto la falta de respeto del hechicero al haber entrado sin permiso- ¿Para qué quieres el espejo, muchacho?

-Déjeme saber dónde se encuentran ahora los hechiceros, ellos…ellos se llevaron a Clea y…y yo aún…

-Espera, espera-lo interrumpió-¿Piensas ir al encuentro de esos asesinos para recuperar a tu amiga?

-Sí. –respondió Orphen sin mostrarle ningún atisbo de duda.

Aquel muchacho valiente sorprendía al Mayor cada vez más, de alguna manera le recordaba a si mismo cuando tenía su edad. Por ese motivo tenía la certeza de que no le iría bien con aquella imprudencia.

Suspiró abatido por tener que ser él el que le diera la mala noticia, pero no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo y tampoco le veía motivo para hacerlo.

-Verás Orphen…ya…ya es demasiado tarde.

El hechicero lo miró sin comprender aquellas palabras. ¿Tarde?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lo que digo…-se explicó de nuevo-es que el hechizo ha comenzado ya y que no se puede parar.

Aquellas palabras tardaron unos segundos en ser procesadas porque Orphen no se lo acababa de creer. Pero al comprender el significado sintió cómo de pronto perdía su fuerza y determinación.

-¿Dice…que ya ha comenzado?-preguntó una vez más mirando el suelo abatido.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Pero…-levantó de nuevo los ojos para mirar profundamente al anciano, recuperando la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado- ¿puedo verlo?

El Mayor lo miró extrañado, entendía que necesitase verlo con sus propios ojos, pero había creído que no lo haría.

-De acuerdo.

Lo acompañó a un lado oculto del despacho dónde mantenía el espejo mágico, allí vio a Dimas vigilando atentamente todos los movimientos de los hechiceros. Cuando sintió que se acercaban a él, miró sorprendido a Orphen durante unos segundos para después dirigir una pregunta silenciosa a su maestro.

El Mayor entendió enseguida la duda de su aprendiz y con una afirmación con la cabeza, él se apartó para dejarles ver.

Se acercaron al espejo y allí vio Orphen una imagen que le traía recuerdos, un cuerpo suspendido en el aire y dos almas rotando a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados e incrédulos. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Siro estaba frente a ella, con la espada en alto pronunciando palabras en un idioma muerto, de una civilización de hace muchos siglos. A cada lado del hechicero estaban sus dos aprendices, Efrén a su derecha y Hebe a su izquierda, manteniendo junto a su maestro la concentración en el ritual.

-Allí está el alma de tu amiga con el de su vida pasada,-habló el anciano-sólo una de las dos puede ocupar el cuerpo.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía, ya había vivido algo parecido.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Si lo dejamos Clea desaparecerá!

-Ya no es posible. ¡Mira!-le ordenó-Si lo detienes no conseguirás que el alma vuelva al cuerpo, sólo la espada de ese hechicero puede hacerlo y él es el único que puede manejarla. No se puede detener.

Entonces…¿Todo acabaría así?

De aquellas almas que giraban sin descanso, una comenzó a brillar más, una de color rojo, y la otra, de color azul, se fue apagando hasta que poco a poco desapareció. Entonces el cuerpo entero brilló y aquella alma victoriosa ocupó el cuerpo de la chica.

Todo había terminado. Siro guardó la espada y tomó el cuerpo de la chica, que ahora descansaba en el suelo. Después, se alejó poco a poco de aquel lugar con la compañía de los dos muchachos que lo seguían.

Orphen ya no siguió mirando más, había visto lo suficiente y se encontraba abatido.

El mayor lo miró tristemente comprendiendo lo que estaría sintiendo en aquellos momentos y tomándolo por el hombro lo condujo frente a su escritorio para que se sentara en una silla. Él, después, dio la vuelta y se sentó en la suya, frente a él.

-Sé en qué estas pensando, pero…-dudó unos segundos preguntándose a sí mismo si le convenía darle unas esperanzas que pudiesen ser falsas-…pero quizás, aún haya una salvación para tu amiga.

Orphen lo miró rápidamente, esperando ansioso que continuara con la explicación.

-Conozco todos los detalles de tu caso con la espada de Baltanders y se lo que ocurrió con las dos almas que salvaste, pero es probable que la espada de Siro no funcione igual. Es decir, que el alma de tu amiga aún resida en el interior de ese cuerpo como antes lo estuvo su vida pasada ¿comprendes?-hizo una pausa hasta que el joven hechicero asintió con la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que si traías a la chica aquí podría ocultar su rastro de los hechiceros?

Orphen asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Iba a utilizar un hechizo sobre ella ¿no?

-No exactamente.-le aclaró mientras abría un cajón del escritorio y sacaba de allí un hermoso colgante de una piedra plana azul-No estaba seguro de si lo encontraría entre todos los objetos mágicos que tenemos en la Torre, pero pensaba ponerle este amuleto.-el hechicero negro lo miró con curiosidad- El poder del colgante es de reforzar la verdadera esencia.

-¿La verdadera esencia?

-Sí. Siro buscaba el poder oculto que la hechicera emitía en el cuerpo de tu amiga, pero pertenece a una vida pasada y esta época no le corresponde. Si se ponía el amuleto, ese poder dejaría de emanar del cuerpo y sólo su dueña se haría cargo de él.

-¿Entonces, aún podría servir?

-Puede que sí o puede que no, nunca había sido usado para algo como esto. De todos modos es muy peligroso, tendrías que ponérselo a la fuerza y…

El leve ruido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los dos hombres. Orphen, en su entrada impetuosa, también había olvidado cerrarla y ahora un pequeño animal asomaba su cabecita al interior del despacho.

-¡¿Pero qué..?!-bramó el Mayor al reconocer al cachorro.

-Espere un momento Mayor.-se apresuró a calmarlo Orphen-Es inofensivo. Es la mascota de Clea.

-¿La mascota?-preguntó incrédulo.-Creo que será interesante conocer a esa amiga tuya, que tiene como mascota a un dragón lobo.

El joven sonrió pensando que Reki siempre provocaba la misma reacción en todos cuando lo veían por primera vez.

-Ya es un poco tarde y mañana estarán aquí dos miembros de los hechiceros de la Corte Real. Aún tenemos tiempo, nos volveremos a reunir más adelante y planearemos algo para que puedas tener la oportunidad de usar el amuleto. ¿De acuerdo?

Orphen suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero no tendría más remedio que esperar, sabía que aún no era el momento, pero también sabía que la espera se le haría interminable.

-Y en cuanto a la mascota, permitiré que se quede pero te hago responsable de todo lo que haga estando aquí.

Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que cuidar del cachorro, sino podrían meterse ambos en algún lío.

Con unas últimas palabras de apoyo y esperanza, el hechicero dejó el despacho y se encaminó al cuarto que le habían asignado mientras permaneciera en la Torre.

El ambiente en aquella escuela de magia había cambiado en los últimos días. Recordó la seriedad que siempre se respiraba en los pasillos, sólo perturbado cuando algún jovencísimo aprendiz hacía alguna travesura. Ahora, después del ataque sufrido, era todo muy diferente. Los demás hechiceros tenían una expresión de constante miedo y tensión y por primera vez los veía pasar por el pasillo con prisas y con alguna que otra carrera.

Siguió caminando agachando la mirada y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Quizás sí fuera una buena idea descansar un poco, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar el hecho de que había perdido a su amiga y ahora ya no sería la misma. Pero desde luego lo que aún no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar es que era probable que nunca más la volviera a ver. ¡No! No podía pensar en eso. Mañana sería otro día, estaba seguro que esto se solucionaría y que ya pensaría en algo para conseguirlo.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos iba que no veía a las personas con las que se fue cruzando por el pasillo, pasando de largo a alguien que lo saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡Ey! ¡Así es como saludas a tu vieja amiga!-se quejó ruidosamente aquella persona llamándole la atención.

Orphen se giró hacia ella y se sorprendió de ver a la última persona que se esperaba encontrar en la Torre.

-¿Azalea?

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo.

Se acerca el día en que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia, hace un año ya. Nunca pensé que sería tan larga de narrar pero tampoco veía la forma de acortarla sin que pareciera muy precipitado.

También es cierto que antes tenía más tiempo que ahora e incluso estaba mucho más inspirada y ahora que la trama se vuelve más seria también me va costando más trabajo plasmarla como quisiera, como me pasa con este capítulo que no me acaba de gustar, pero más valía que lo bajara porque sino no lo haría nunca. Algún día cuando todo esto acabe quizás le de un repaso de nuevo, pero eso ya se verá.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo este fic durante todo este año y muy especialmente a todos los que me escribieron reviews, que tanta ilusión me hicieron y me animaron mucho a continuar, muchas gracias.

Espero no tardar otro año en terminarlo.

Saludos muy afectuosos a todos.

**Ades**


	21. Chapter 21

_1"Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 21**

Aún no creía ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aquella mujer, su hermana, su amiga, se encontraba ante él y le saludaba con una sonrisa que le traía recuerdos de otra época.

-¿Azalea, eres tú?

Los granates ojos de la hechicera sonrieron divertidos.

-¿Y quién más podría ser?-le respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Kirilanshelo.

Orphen tardó un poco en reaccionar porque aún estaba sorprendido, pero acabó por devolverle el abrazo con ternura.

-Yo también, Azalea.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano entre sus brazos. Además de su innata habilidad en la magia, ella siempre había sido famosa en la Torre por su incomparable belleza y su hermosa figura, algo que todavía conservaba. Recordó con algo de nostalgia que entonces él había empezado a idolatrarla y que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, ella siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón.

De pronto recordó algo y rápidamente la apartó de él y le miró insistentemente el estómago.

-¡Oh! ¿y Chaildman? ¿ya nació?

Su amiga sonrió de nuevo mirándolo con ternura.

-Claro, ha pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya tiene nueve meses.-Después añadió burlona-¿Acaso no te explicaron nunca cómo consiste la reproducción humana?

El hechicero enrojeció súbitamente, avergonzado, e intentando disimular contraatacó rápidamente.

-Sí, pero como tú embarazo tampoco se efectuó de forma convencional, no estaba seguro de cómo evolucionaría aquello.

-Es cierto.-Afirmó ella-No fue nada convencional, aunque…-lo miró de reojo divertida-…yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, ¿estás seguro de que la espada que utilizaste fue la de Baltanders?

La cara que puso Orphen era un autentico poema, tan colorado que podría competir con la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza.

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No te rías!-se quejó el hechicero-¡Siempre te ha gustado tomarme el pelo!

-¡Jajajaja!-Azalea intentó calmarse a duras penas para defenderse- Es que aún sigues siendo muy infantil e inocente.-dijo ganándose con ello una mirada airada de parte de su amigo.-Reconócelo.

Orphen sabía que aquella batalla no podría ganarla y que no saldría nada bueno continuando con aquella discusión, por ello cambió rápidamente a otro tema que, por cierto, lo tenía muy intrigado.

-Bueno, pero dime ¿qué haces tú aquí? Creí que habías dejado la magia definitivamente.

-Y así es, pero recibí una carta de La Torre y he tenido que venir.

-¿Te han pedido ayuda para enfrentar a los hechiceros de la Cámara Sellada?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-No. Eso ha sido la sorpresa que me he llevado cuando llegué. El Consejo de Ancianos me había escrito mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera para pedirme que permitiera estudiar a Chaildman de nuevo en La Torre.-Orphen la miró asombrado-Venía para convencerlos de que me parecía demasiado pronto, pero en vista de todo lo que ha ocurrido creo que mi caso ahora es irrelevante. No creo que me vayan a insistir en que lo traiga con todo lo que tienen encima.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. ¿Y él? ¿Te lo has traído?

-No, se ha quedado al cuidado de unos vecinos, amigos míos.

-¡Oh!-exclamó desilusionado-Me hubiera gustado ver al chibi Chaildman.

Ambos se echaron a reír tras aquellas palabras. Después siguió un silencio extraño, Orphen súbitamente se puso serio y perdió la mirada durante unos instantes preocupando seriamente a Azalea.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó la joven-¿Ha pasado algo?

El hechicero la miró y le sonrió afectado.

-Si, han pasado muchas cosas.

De esta manera acabó por contarle toda la historia durante la mayor parte de la noche, sorprendiendo a la hechicera que lamentó la suerte de aquella chica que apenas conocía de verla un par de veces pero que era muy especial para su querido amigo como comprobaba al ver su estado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana era un día especial en La Torre. Por primera vez en su historia recibía la visita de dos miembros del consejo de La Corte Real, los mejores hechiceros del reino. Era cierto que hubieron hechiceros en palacio que habían pertenecido a la escuela de magia pero, una vez allí, ninguno había podido volver, tan ocupados como estaban siempre. La ocasión no era de felicidad pero tenía esperanzados a todos los hechiceros, ilusionados con que pudiesen liberarlos de la amenaza de "los asesinos", como ellos los llamaban.

Cientos de hechiceros se movían de un lado a otro, nerviosos, impacientes y sin saber que se esperaba que hicieran mientras tanto.

También habían madrugado los ancianos, que ya llevaban reunidos cerca de dos horas repasando lo que le contarían a los visitantes.

-Con que le contemos lo ocurrido y les mostremos estos documentos creo que es más que suficiente.-Resumía uno de los Ancianos.

-Si, no tienen por qué sospechar nada.-Estuvo de acuerdo otro.

-Ellos no hablarían con los asesinos ¿verdad?

El Mayor se dirigió a su camarada firmemente.

-No lo creo. Pero si lo hicieran sería terrible.-Los Ancianos se miraron unos a otros preocupados- Tranquilos, no hay motivos para que ellos sospechen nada y lo más probable es que confíen sin dudar en nosotros.

En aquel preciso momento alguien llamó a la puerta del Consejo.

-Adelante.

Dimas, el ayudante del Mayor, entró sigilosamente en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

-Ellos ya han llegado, están aquí fuera esperando.-Anunció.

-¡Pues hazlos pasar enseguida!-lo apresuró el Mayor.

-¡Sí, señor!

Salió rápidamente y al instante dos figuras encapuchadas entraron dentro. La túnica roja que los cubría apenas les permitía ver el rostro a ninguno de los dos y les llegaba hasta los pies, no tenía ninguna ostentación, tan solo llevaban bordado en el pecho el emblema de la familia real.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Torre del Colmillo,-los saludó el Mayor- estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan venido a ayudarnos dos hechiceros de la Corte Real.

-Es un placer.-respondió la figura más alta.-Nosotros lamentamos haber tardado tanto pero el rey había enfermado hace poco y estuvimos muy preocupados.

-¡Oh, que terrible! ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora Su Majestad?

-Mejor, gracias a Dios. ¡Oh! Qué maleducados aún no nos hemos presentado.-dijo apartando la capucha y mostrando una cabellera entrecana. Era un hombre grande, de mirada inteligente, que rondaba los cincuenta años.- Mi nombre es Ian y ella es Clare.

-Buenos días.-saludó una joven mujer de ojos negros y pelo corto castaño, que a diferencia de su compañero, no aparentaba tener más de treinta y cinco años.

-Mucho gusto.

-Veo que el Consejo es un número muy reducido.-opinó Ian al observar que tan sólo había cuatro ante él.

-Por desgracia el ataque sufrido acabó con la mayoría de nosotros.-respondió tristemente el Mayor.

-Lo lamento mucho. Creo que es interesante tratar ese asunto cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dices que a están aquí?-pregunto Leticia.

-Sí, por lo visto ya llevan un buen rato reunidos con el Consejo.

-¡Vaya! Menuda aparición más silenciosa.

-Supongo que no querían llamar mucho la atención.

La muchacha quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su compañero.

-Por cierto, Lai. ¿También es verdad que Orphen llegó anoche?

-No lo he visto, pero lo sentí en la Torre.

-Entonces seguramente estará por aquí.-afirmó ella.

Eris apareció por un pasillo y al verlos se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Eris.-Contestaron ambos.

-¿Habéis oído la noticia?

-Si te refieres a los hechiceros de la Corte Real, sí nos enteramos hace poco.

-¡Es fantástico!-exclamó ilusionada-Ellos nos ayudarán a vencer a los asesinos. Pero tampoco han sido los únicos que han llegado.

-¡Oh! También lo sabemos.-le aclaró Leticia.

-¿Sí? Me sorprendió mucho cuando lo escuché. Yo no la conozco personalmente, pero me hablaron mucho de ella y me gustaría conocerla. Se dice que era una de las mejores hechiceras de la Torre, lástima aquel trágico accidente.

Lai suspiró al ver la cara de consternación que había puesto su amiga al escuchar a Eris. Había planeado ocultárselo para no darle un disgusto, pero ahora ya era tarde.

-Espera,-Leticia paró la charla de Eris-¿de quién estas hablando?

-¡Oh! Creí que me habíais dicho que lo sabíais. Me refiero a esa hechicera que usó la espada de Baltanders y se convirtió en el famoso Bloody August…¿cómo se llamaba?...

-Azalea…

-¡Sí eso es!-Afirmó felizmente la chica sin percatarse de la voz tan lúgubre que había puesto Leticia al pronunciar aquel nombre.-¿La conoces?

Pero ella no contestó, se alejó lentamente de ellos sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Eris miró sorprendida al joven hechicero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tan solo que a Leticia no le cae muy bien Azalea.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

-Creo que había cierta rivalidad entre ellas, pero no estoy seguro si sólo es eso. Te daré un consejo: no la elogies nunca delate de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Eris se quedó un poco preocupada después de lo que le dijo Lai. Antes había confesado que le habría gustado conocerla ante Leticia, ¿se habría enfadado?

-¡Oh! Por cierto.-recordó la aprendiz-¿Entonces quién más ha venido? Porque antes creíais que me refería a esa persona ¿cierto?

-Sí. Orphen llegó anoche.

¡Orphen! ¡Eso significaba que Magic también estaría aquí! ¡Dios! ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera de nuevo? Eris se ruborizó violentamente. La última vez estuvo tan deprimida tras el ataque que no le hizo mucho caso. ¿Estaría molesto con ella?

Recordó, que además se había marchado sin avisar junto a Orphen y a su maestro. ¿Por qué lo harían? Nadie le supo contestar aquella pregunta. Quizás ahora podría obtener la respuesta.

Se despidió de Lai y decidió dar una vuelta por la Torre a ver si tenía suerte y lo veía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En todo el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de la magia, jamás había escuchado algo tan inquietante como aquello. Esa historia que les había contado el Consejo era tan inverosímil y tenía tantas preguntas sobre todo aquello, lástima que sólo algunas tuviesen respuesta. Aquellos documentos que les habían presentado eran muy antiguos, la escritura estaba borrosa, faltaban datos y parecían callar algunos detalles. Sí, demasiado inquietante.

Había que añadir a todo esto que además había dos personas, ajenas a la Torre y sin ningún poder mágico, implicadas con los asesinos. Ese era un problema mayor.

-Entonces…-comenzó Ian-que tienen pensado hacer.

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos dudosos hasta que el Mayor tomó la palabra.

-Son muy poderosos y sabemos que volverán buscando venganza, no tenemos más remedio que destruirlos.

Ian suspiró.

-Eso temía, pero sería un gran problema que les ocurriese algo a esas dos personas reencarnadas, deben tener familia, conocidos, si los matamos los malos seríamos nosotros.

-Es cierto.-Confirmó el Mayor-Pero ahora vuelven a ser aquellos traidores de antaño, incluso vuelven a tener sus poderes, si nos descuidamos podrían ser ellos los que acaben con nosotros.

Dios, esto era desesperante. Lo peor que podría pasarle era tener una muchedumbre ante el rey protestando por los hechiceros y pidiéndole que tome cartas en el asunto. El único remedio era consultarlo con él y que éste fuera quien diera el consentimiento.

-Un asunto de esta magnitud, donde dos de los asesinos son súbditos del rey, tendré que consultarlo con él.

El Mayor lo miró preocupado, si el rey se negaba, tendrían que vérselas solos con aquellos hechiceros.

-Claro…si no hay más remedio.

La reunión llegó a su fin, se acordó que Ian volvería a la Corte a tratar con el rey mientras que Clare se quedaría allí por si hacía falta.

Antes de marchar los dos hechiceros de la Corte hablaron en privado.

-¿Que piensas de todo esto, Clare?

La mujer miró seriamente a su compañero. En toda la reunión había permanecido en silencio, dejando que él, que era su superior, llevase todo el tema.

-Creo que es un asunto muy turbio.-Ian afirmó con la cabeza declarándole que estaba de acuerdo con ella.- No sé, pero…creo que nos ocultan algo. Había uno de ellos que estaba realmente nervioso. Además…aquella cámara…¿Cómo habían permitido que dos personas vivas estuviesen encerradas por tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo mantenían en secreto?

-Sí, también me estaba preguntando eso.

-No me acaba de gustar este asunto, pero tampoco me agrada tener a esos hechiceros sueltos por el reino.

Ian suspiró.

-Esto podría traernos problemas a todos, por eso debe de ser el rey quien dé la orden. Me iré ahora.

-Yo intentaré averiguar algo más.

-Sí, hazlo. Cualquier cosa más que descubramos será bueno.-Antes de volverse añadió- Y dígale al Mayor que debería contarle lo que está ocurriendo a todos sus alumnos.

-De acuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía varias horas que había amanecido, pero hasta aquel momento su cuerpo no había respondido aún al nuevo día. Sentía un agotamiento físico increíble, incluso en sólo abrir los ojos. Y la luz tan brillante tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Estiró poco a poco sus entumecidos músculos, parecía que como si hubiese dormido durante años, aunque no explicaba porqué tanto cansancio entonces.

-Selene, ¿estas despierta?

Si no lo había estado, aquellas palabras la despejaron por completo. Rápidamente se incorporó y se sentó en la que había sido su improvisada cama. Miró sorprendida a aquel hombre frente a sí, clavando sus azulados ojos en los verdosos de él, descubriendo un extraño brillo en ellos.

-¿Siro?-le preguntó confundida-¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Y dónde estamos?-le dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Pero él no le respondió, sin mediar palabra la tomó en vilo y la abrazó.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto tiempo para este decepcionante capítulo. Está claro que los de enlace, o los de relleno, son los que más me cuesta escribir. De todos modos, perdonadme la demora.

Espero tardar menos en la próxima.

Wiz-chan muchas gracias por tu review, a mi me encanta que te guste tanto, me ilusiona mucho. Esta clase de mensajes anima mucho a continuar, en serio, gracias.

MarieSerena también te agradezco mucho tu review. Es posible que tenga mucha imaginación, pero cuando me llegan capítulos como este que son de relleno antes de llegar a una escena importante me suelo atascar más, ya ves.

Sed buenos y hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	22. Chapter 22

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 22**

Era muy extraño estar de vuelta en la Torre, sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad de aquellos años en que era una estudiante más, como todos aquellos aprendices que se paseaban por los pasillos, ansiosos, esperando saber qué había ocurrido en la reunión del Concilio. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos estaría pasando por alguna situación parecida a la que ella vivió entonces.

Azalea suspiró melancólica.

La magia lo había sido todo para ella, pero no había tenido nunca vocación. Tenía que reconocerlo. Fue sacada de un orfanato y obligada a estudiar aquella ciencia misteriosa, y muy probablemente desde aquellos primeros días, lo había hecho con el fin de agradar a aquel que fue su maestro, al que admiraba y al que amó después.

Pero llegó aquel triste malentendido y su afán por ser la mejor no fue otra cosa que seguir queriéndole demostrar a Chaildman que ella sería su mejor alumna, la más poderosa. ¿No dijo él que solo quería que ella se preocupase por la magia? Pues eso haría. Si sólo siendo una hechicera incomparable conseguiría que él dirigiera su atención hacia su persona, lo conseguiría costase lo que costase. Pero… ¡qué terrible equivocación! Aquella espada y su maldita ambición la convirtieron por fuera en lo que se estaba convirtiendo por dentro, un monstruo terrible.

Y entonces, las persecuciones, los ataques, toda una escuela de hechiceros tras ella con el único fin de destruirla, de acabar con su vida. Todo aquello mermaron su esperanza de volver a la normalidad y con ello llegó la desesperación, la ira, el odio y el dolor de sentirse, además, traicionada por su mentor, por el hombre al que amaba. Y otra vez se equivocó, estando a punto de condenarlo a él también, dejándolo atrapado en aquel cuerpo monstruoso.

En sólo una única cosa había estado segura, aunque ahora le dolía reconocer que no le tuvo mucha consideración, en la fidelidad de su querido hermano, Kirilanshero. Con que pasión la defendió siempre, aún siendo tan solo un joven muchacho de 15 años, enfrentándose sólo a la Torre del Colmillo, intentando ayudarla y volverla a la normalidad. Cinco años lo arrastró a una vida de amargura, persiguiéndola, y ella nunca le agradeció. Le había subestimado, a sus ojos seguiría siendo su pequeño aprendiz, pero éste la había superado y no fue capaz de reconocerlo hasta que demostró cuanto valía al salvarla a ella y a Chaildman.

Ahora ella había aprendido a ser más generosa y humilde, le debía tanto a tantas personas, pero sobretodo a Kirilanshero. Su mayor deseo es que él consiguiera también la felicidad y lo ayudaría en todo en lo que le pidiese, intentando así pagar la deuda eterna que tenía con él.

Pero…

Parecía que su destino era perseguir metas imposibles. Su compañera había sido capturada por los asesinos de la Cámara Sellada y él una vez más se obstinaba en ser el salvador. Sabía que si fuese necesario se jugaría el cuello de nuevo. Por aquella chica.

¿Y aquella chica qué era para él? Lo había sentido tan abatido cuando la pasada noche le contó toda aquella historia. Lo había oído llamarla amiga, pero ella vislumbraba en él un sentimiento mayor. ¡Qué terrible podría resultar eso! Si aquella muchacha sufriera algún mal, su hermano se hundiría miserablemente y eso podría llevarle de nuevo a esa amargura que arrastró esos cinco años en la que ella era Bloody August.

Tomó una decisión: jamás lo permitiría. De una manera u otra ella estaría para ayudarlo en lo necesario y con ello saldaría la deuda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que extraño es todo esto.

Siro observaba atentamente los movimientos de Selene mientras esta se miraba en el lago del bosque, aquel que apenas unos días le mostró su imagen cuando la buscaban.

-Realmente siento como si éste fuera mi cuerpo.-le decía-Nos parecemos tanto.

Apartó la vista de su reflejo en el agua y clavó sus azules ojos en los de Siro.

-No creo poder decir que sea una coincidencia porque ya has visto que Hebe también es idéntico.

La chica meditó las palabras de su maestro y afirmó, era cierto, también se parecía mucho. Pero eso eran cosas que se escapaban incluso del conocimiento de Siro.

-Y dime… ¿lo recuerdas todo?

-Mmm…sí. Y también es muy extraño. Tengo mis recuerdos, los de mi vida pero por otra parte también los de Clea.

-¿Su nombre era Clea?-le preguntó curioso.

-Sí. Pero solo recuerdo las cosas que le pasaron, como si fuera una mera espectadora. No sé que pensaba ni que sentía, pero si conozco toda su vida.

Siro la miró pensativo.

-Entonces sabrás quienes eran aquellos tipos que la acompañaban ¿no?

Selene le dirigió una mirada sorprendida al percatar un poco de molestia en su voz.

-Eran amigos suyos.

-¿Sólo amigos?

Otra vez esa molestia. Sus ojos azules brillaron al comprender el malestar de su compañero.

-¿Estás celoso?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Siro apartó su mirada de ella y bufó ruidosamente como desechando aquella posibilidad. Selene se echó a reír.

-¡Pues no deberías!-lo acusó aún divertida.-Sabes que ella no soy yo.

-Ya lo sé. De todos modos, cuéntame algo de ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron por el bosque en busca de un lugar más cómodo hasta acabar sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- Todos eran hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo.

-Si eso ya lo sé.-la interrumpió Siro.

-Cállate y déjame terminar.-protestó la rubia- Todos eran hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo pero sólo uno de ellos permanecía en ella, el chico pelirrojo, Artia. Los otros sólo estuvieron un tiempo.

-¿Y eso?

-La historia es muy larga. Orphen, el de pelo negro y ojos perversos, como los tuyos,-añadió ganándose una queja de su maestro-se enfrentó a la Torre por ir en contra de una decisión que ésta tomó con respecto a una amiga suya, por usar un hechizo prohibido con una espada que no debería haber tenido.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es todo eso? No he entendido nada. ¿Qué has dicho sobre una espada?

-Ya te he dicho que la historia es muy larga. La chica de la que hablo era otra hechicera de la Torre, usó la famosa espada de Baltanders.

-¿Esa espada?

-Sí y se transformó en un dragón terrible. La Torre quiso destruirla para que no se supiera lo ocurrido y salvaguardar el honor. Orphen abandonó la escuela para salvarla.

-Veo que la Torre del Colmillo no ha cambiado mucho.

Selene suspiró.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y quienes eran esos dos mocosos que estaban con los otros dos? ¿También son hechiceros?

-No, no, para nada. Son una especie de pillos que siempre andan molestando al grupo.

-Bien. Mejor para ellos.

Siro se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Selene a hacer lo mismo tomándola de la mano.

-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, ¿qué me dices de aquel muchacho rubio que estaba escondido también en la roca?

-Supongo que te refieres a Magic, es el aprendiz de Orphen y aunque también estuvo un tiempo en la escuela de magia la abandonó para seguirlo.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Siro sonrió al recordar al chico. Gracias a él había encontrado a Selene, aunque de forma indirecta.

-Te estaba buscando por aquellas montañas cuando vi a ese chico salir de una roca. Jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de ella si no fuera por eso. Lo seguí y vi como ayudaba a un zorro a escapar de una trampa. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia lo golpeé y me dirigí a la roca para ver a quién más encontraría, entonces te vi. Bueno, vi a esa chica.

-Clea.

-Eso.

Selene se quedó pensativa.

-¿Entonces no le hiciste daño?

-No. Tan solo tendrá un buen golpe pero nada más grave.

-Me alegro porque no era mal chico.

Tras aquellas palabras Siro frunció el ceño y la miró seriamente.

-Es también un hechicero de la Torre ¿olvidas eso?

La chica se sorprendió por la dureza de sus palabras.

-Ya lo sé, pero debes reconocer que han pasado dos siglos desde entonces, quizás ahora sean más comprensivos.

-No puedes pensar eso. –Le replicó él- Tú misma me has contado lo que le ocurrió a esa chica que usó la espada de Baltanders, ellos siguen siendo iguales. No les importó seguir manteniéndonos encerrados en aquella Cámara y te aseguro que volverán a enfrentarnos para impedirnos la libertad. ¡Ellos te mataron! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! No dudaron en acabar con tu vida y sin ningún remordimiento. Deben pagar por lo que hicieron.

Las palabras pronunciadas hicieron efecto en la chica, que comprendió el gran dolor que esos hechiceros infligieron en el que era su maestro y en su hermano.

-Perdóname Siro.-Selene se echó a sus brazos abrazándolo, desconsolada-Olvidaba que tu sufriste mucho más que nosotros. Al menos para Hebe y para mí aquella historia acabó entonces. Perdóname.

-No importa. Sólo quiero que permanezcas a nuestro lado. Tú no nos traicionarías ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!-declaró con visible emoción-Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas.

Siro la apartó de él y le limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tenerla junto a él de nuevo, y al fin se hacía realidad. Tomó su rostro con suavidad y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Gracias.-Le susurró el chico apenas se separaron.

Selene le miró dulcemente.

- ¿Mmmm…y qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron expectantes y sonrió con evidente alegría.

-Me gustaría que fuésemos a algún lado para conseguir algo de ropa.-declaró mientras se miraba a sí misma.-No puedo continuar llevando esto. Jamás en mi vida había llevado pantalones. Aunque a decir verdad son más cómodos de lo que esperaba.

Siro se echó a reír.

-Sigues siendo una presumida.

Selene sonrió y se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Te digo que no lo sé!

Eso mismo había respondido ya unas once veces, pero no parecía convencer a Eris.

Orphen se acababa de levantar y no estaba de muy buen humor. Se había acostado tarde, después de haber estado hablando con Azalea hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no había dormido mucho, estaba cansado y deprimido y además tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con aquella chica que ahora lo perseguía intentando averiguar algo de Magic.

-Pero tú tienes que saber donde está.-contestó ella por doceava vez.

El hechicero volteó los ojos. No tenía ningunas ganas de explicarle que la última vez que lo vio lo había dejado con Clea y que ahora uno estaba desaparecido y la otra capturada por los asesinos.

-¡Te digo que no lo sé!

Orphen lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta el comedor y poder desayunar algo tranquilo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, esperando cansarla y dejarla atrás pero al girar rápidamente una esquina del pasillo chocó con alguien.

-Disculpa iba demasiado rápido.

Se lamentó Orphen pero quedó paralizado al percatarse que estaba frente a Artia.

-¡Kirilanshero, al fin te encuentro! Te estaba buscando.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?-le preguntó aún muy sorprendido.

-Hace un momento.

-¿Y Magic?

Por unos instantes temió por la respuesta que pudiera darle su amigo e inconscientemente aguantó la respiración.

-Esta bien. Lo he dejado descansando en una habitación.

Orphen suspiró aliviado y miró agradecido a Artia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Magic?

Los dos hechiceros se volvieron a ver a la joven aprendiz que aún seguía junto a ellos y que había seguido toda la conversación dejándola muy confundida.

-Artia sabe todo lo que necesitas saber, pregúntaselo a él.

Luego se volvió hacia su amigo y se acercó a su oído.

-Es toda tuya. Luego me sigues contando.

Con una sonrisa se alejó de la pareja y se dirigió al comedor. Mientras el pelirrojo se tuvo que enfrentar a una infinidad de preguntas que no sabía si debía contestar o no.

-Maldito seas Kirilanshero.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Oh! Creo que veo demasiado a House XD

Ha sido una semana con suerte, he tenido tiempo y estaba inspirada.

Wiz-chan gracias una vez más por tu review, me alegro que te siga gustando. Y sí, la verdad es que creo que algunas veces Orphen tiene una mente un poco infantil, sólo hay que ver esos enfrentamientos que tiene con Clea dónde algunos rayan lo absurdo pero que a pesar de todo son muy divertidos XD

Mahina.D es cierto que me escribiste antes pidiéndome que no dejara esta historia, te agradezco de nuevo tu mensaje y te repito que no está en mis planes abandonar el fic lo único malo era que tenía menos tiempo. En cuanto al otro, ya sabes que es de humor y si que es cierto que la mayoría son historias románticas pero no es de extrañarse ya que el autor nos dejó con muchas ganas XD Muchas gracias por seguirlo.

Kirhava no te preocupes, me alegra saber que este fic es una excepción para ti y que te gusta, pero no te cortes en dejar reviews en los otros que te gusten porque te aseguro que ellos te lo agradecerán mucho aunque no te lo digan, de verdad.

MarieSerena te agradezco aquí el mensaje que me enviaste y el que sigas la historia por aquí que me deja un poquito más de tiempo. Me alivia saber que no consideras el anterior un capítulo de relleno, cierto es que es necesario para la continuación de la trama pero lo que tengo en mi cabeza son escenas concretas de la historia y luego tengo que buscarme una manera de escribir algo para llegar hasta ella y eso es lo que suele costarme más trabajo, por eso no suelen gustarme, pero si gusta será que no me está saliendo tan mal. Gracias.

Saludos a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.

Hasta la próxima y Sed Buenos.

**Ades**


	23. Chapter 23

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 23**

Había sido una mañana bastante dura para el Concilio de Ancianos de la Torre del Colmillo, tras aquella reunión con los hechiceros Clare e Ian habían reunido una vez más a toda la escuela para, finalmente, informarles de lo tratado en la reunión y terminar de contar que los asesinos a los que tendrían que enfrentarse iban a ser cuatro en vez de dos. Aquella noticia desconcertó a los hechiceros al principio y acabó por desesperarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Los Ancianos se esforzaron durante toda la mañana en animarlos argumentando que tenían a los hechiceros de la Corte Real con ellos. Cierto que aún no era seguro hasta que Su Majestad no diera su consentimiento, pero decirles eso los hubiera hundido más y habría cundido el pánico.

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar la resolución del rey.

Por otra parte, los alumnos de la escuela se estaban dividiendo en grupos. Algunos desconfiando de las decisiones del concilio, estudiaban por cuenta propia libros con hechizos prohibidos y muy peligrosos, para defenderse mejor de aquellos hechiceros si volvían a aparecer. Otros, terriblemente asustados, habían decidido abandonar para siempre el estudio de la magia con tal de salvarse de la ira de los asesinos. Y los miembros del último grupo esperaban que otros tomaran las decisiones sobre qué hacer, dejando su destino de la mano de la suerte y acatando todo lo que se esperara de ellos.

Todo este desconcierto dejaba a la Torre en una situación extraña de anarquía. La escuela estaba sin ningún control, siendo ahogada en sus propias indecisiones y miedos, y con la única esperanza de que alguien pudiera unir de nuevo a todos los hechiceros, dándoles esperanza y conduciéndolos hacia la confianza de poder destruir a los asesinos o, al menos, de salvarse de ellos.

Orphen, Artia, Lai y Leticia se habían reunido en el despacho de ésta última con el fin de informarse de todo lo acontecido con los asesinos cuando intentaron salvar a Clea, mientras que en el exterior se escuchaba el jaleo de todos los aprendices que iban de un lado para el otro sin saber qué hacer.

- Esto es un caos. Si la intensión del Mayor era darles esperanza, desde luego ha conseguido todo lo contrario.-dijo Leticia con un suspiro- Está claro que el Concilio no va ha tomar muchas más decisiones, si el rey da su consentimiento serán los hechiceros de la Corte los que se encarguen de todo el asunto.

-No lo creo.-los otros tres miraron a Lai extrañados por su firme convencimiento.-Creo que ellos dejaran que sea la Torre quien se encargue del problema, saben que esta es nuestra lucha y que los asesinos sólo nos quiere a nosotros, pero supongo que si perdemos el control y fracasamos ellos se harán cargo de los asesinos.

-Pues yo creo que esto ya está bastante descontrolado.-comentó Orphen haciendo alusión al ruido que se escuchaba en el exterior.

Leticia sonrió pensando que a su amigo no le faltaba razón.

-Y a pesar de todo te veo a ti demasiado tranquilo.

Orphen miró a la hechicera, sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Tan sólo estoy esperando.-le contestó.

-¿Esperando qué?-le preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

Orphen caminó hasta una de las grandes ventanas del despacho y se asomó al exterior dándole la espalda al resto del grupo mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

-No lo sé. El Mayor me dijo que me avisaría.

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre sí perplejos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que os traéis entre manos vosotros dos?-volvió a preguntar Artia.

-Queremos utilizar un amuleto,-la voz de Orphen se escuchaba seria y preocupada- si funciona Clea volverá a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo y anulará a la hechicera impidiendo que los asesinos la vuelvan a encontrar.

Los otros tres lo miraron atónitos.

-Entonces… ¿ella no ha muerto?

Orphen se volvió y miró seriamente a Lai que había sido quien se había atrevido a preguntar lo que los otros también pensaban.

-No, no lo creo. Es lo que dijo el Mayor, esa espada no funciona como la de Baltanders, no es posible que…

-¡Pues claro que no!

Los cuatro hechiceros se volvieron hacia la puerta encontrando a la persona que había dicho aquellas palabras, irrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes.

-¿Azalea qué haces aquí?

La muchacha sonrió a su antiguo ayudante y entró definitivamente en el despacho con ese aire de seguridad que siempre había sido característico en ella.

-Sí… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Azalea pasó por alto el tono que había puesto su antigua rival al preguntarle aquello y también le sonrió, consiguiendo enfadarla aún más de lo que ya estaba al tener que verla en su propio despacho.

-Sabía que os habíais reunido aquí y he venido para echaros una mano.

-¿Qué dices?-Orphen se acercó hasta ella-Tu tienes que cuidar de Chaildman, además dijiste que habías abandonado la magia.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero he decidido quedarme y ayudarte en lo que pueda.-le respondió ella-No me mires así Kirilanshero aún soy mayor que tú y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Esta bien, no te digo nada, pero ahora mismo nadie puede ayudarme.

-Ya, pero quizás más adelante sí.

Orphen suspiró.

-Como quieras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio de entrenamientos de la Torre también seguía el bullicio de los aprendices, éstos intentaban practicar los hechizos aprendidos en los últimos días con el fin de poder manejarlos bien.

Cerca de los muros que rodeaban la escuela se encontraba Magic sentado, con la mirada puesta en estos aprendices pero sin verlos en realidad, sumido en sus pensamientos.

De esta manera lo encontró Eris que se quedó mirándolo durante un tiempo sin atreverse a interrumpirlo o no. La expresión del chico vislumbraba un gran pesar, estaba claro que algo grave les había ocurrido mientras habían estado fuera. El idiota de su maestro no le había aclarado nada, tan sólo le dijo que había dejado a Magic descansando en una habitación pero cuando ella había llegado, él ya no estaba.

Lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo vio allí. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Por qué se marcharían tan de repente? ¿Qué significaba esa triste expresión en su semblante?

Tomó aire, infundándose valor y sin mediar palabras llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado mirando en la misma dirección que el chico.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Eris tenía la sensación de que Magic ni siquiera había notado su presencia puesto que se veía demasiado pensativo, hasta que éste habló.

-Le he fallado.

La chica apartó su mirada del campo de entrenamientos y lo miró interrogante.

-He fallado a mi maestro y a Clea, que ahora es una de los asesinos.

Los azules ojos de Eris se estremecieron por lo que significaban esas palabras, apenas unas horas el Mayor había reconocido que había otras dos personas en el grupo de los asesinos y que éstas eran reencarnaciones, ¿estaba Magic diciendo que Clea era una de ellas?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Magic agachó la mirada escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo.

-Clea es la reencarnación de una hechicera, una de los asesinos. Nosotros nos enteramos al llegar aquí y volvimos a Totokanta para salvarla. No sé cómo, los hechiceros nos dieron alcance y Clea y yo nos escondimos mientras el maestro iba a buscarnos alguna ruta segura y despistaba a los hechiceros….él me pidió que la protegiera pero…pero…yo no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera llegué a luchar con ninguno….y ahora…ahora Clea…

-No es tu culpa Magic.

El chico levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos por primera vez en aquel día. Eris había comprendido al instante que Magic estaba cargando el dolor de sentir que había decepcionado a su maestro, que habían capturado a su amiga por su culpa, pero eso no era verdad.

-Tú no les has fallado, si te hubieras enfrentado a los asesinos no les habrías vencido de todos modos. Son demasiado fuertes.

-Pero al menos debí intentarlo, no soy de ninguna utilidad, si al menos fuera más fuerte…

Eris apoyó una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarlo.

-No hay nadie que pueda con ellos, incluso los Ancianos han tenido que pedir ayuda al rey y…

-¡Tú no lo comprendes!- la interrumpió.

Magic se apartó bruscamente de ella apartándola y, levantándose con presteza, se alejó rumbo al interior de la escuela dejando a la muchacha terriblemente dolida por su rechazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión de los cinco hechiceros había al fin terminado después de varias aclaraciones y algún que otro enfrentamiento verbal entre las dos chicas, pero afortunadamente no se había llegado a mayores y los chicos se disolvieron a ocuparse cada uno de sus asuntos.

Orphen recorría unos de los largos pasillos acompañado de Artia, se dirigían al comedor con la esperanza de poder cenar antes de que el resto de los estudiantes llegaran juntos, para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero desde la aparición de la antigua hechicera de Tenma había algo que le rondaba la cabeza a Artia.

- Kirilanshero.

-¿Qué?-respondió éste.

-¿Aún sigues enamorado de Azalea?

Orphen se detuvo y miró a su amigo sorprendido. No se había esperado aquella pregunta, ni siquiera él mismo se había preguntado aquello cuando volvió a ver a su antigua amiga. Permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos como si estuviera pensándolo aunque lo cierto es que estaba muy seguro de la respuesta.

-No, para nada.

El pelirrojo sonrió a su amigo.

-Te veo muy seguro.

Orphen también sonrió.

- Desde el día que supe toda la historia, me di cuenta que en verdad no la conocía y que me había enamorado de alguien diferente. Ahora creo que no era amor verdadero, quizás sólo la idealicé, la creía perfecta y ese fue mi error. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos y para amar realmente a alguien se debe aceptar a la persona con su parte buena y su parte mala.

-Te veo muy maduro, Kirilanshero. Pero…-le dirigió una mirada inquisidora que puso en tensión a su amigo- … ¿no es posible que, a lo mejor, ya haya otra que te guste?

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de Orphen que lo miraba muy sorprendido.

-No te hagas el despistado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé. ¿De quién me estás hablando?-respondió ahora un poco más enojado, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Artia se quedó un poco confundido con las palabras de Orphen, él hubiera asegurado que durante el viaje que habían realizado juntos, Clea había despertado algo en su amigo.

-¿Acaso no sientes algo por Clea?-le preguntó sin tapujos.

El hechicero ahora sí que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Crees que siento algo por ella?

Ninguno dijo una palabra más, todo parecía quedar claro con aquella pregunta, al menos para Artia que supuso que había equivocado todas las señales que había creído ver en aquel viaje y que tan solo había amistad entre ellos. Pero no tanto para Orphen, porque aunque él mismo se aseguraba que no sentía nada hacia Clea, la pregunta, por algún extraño motivo, no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza una y otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un recóndito lugar en las montañas, no demasiado lejos de la Torre del Colmillo, se encontraban los asesinos tan temidos por dichos hechiceros. Disfrutaban una agradable cena a la luz de una pequeña hoguera, recordando viejos tiempos.

-¡No, no, te equivocas!-replicaba Efrén totalmente divertido-Fuiste tú la que prendiste fuego a la túnica del maestro.

Selene reía ante el recuerdo.

-De eso nada, aún recuerdo cómo resbalaste con la cera de la vela que portabas y caíste sobre la túnica con ella. Todavía puedo verte corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber dónde esconderla para que el maestro no lo viera.

-De eso nada.-le contestó una vez más aún riendo-recuerdo perfectamente cómo cogiste la túnica y la tiraste por la ventana con la esperanza de que el viento la arrastrara y la cubriera la nieve.

-Dejad de discutir.-Intervino Siro-Lo terrible de todo eso es que echasteis a perder una de mis mejores prendas.

Sus tres alumnos volvieron a reír el suceso contagiando así al maestro que se unió con ellos en las risas.

-Que bueno es estar todos juntos de nuevo.-añadió el rubio.

-Es cierto.-confirmó Hebe mientras le sonreía a sus compañeros.

-Sí y por ello debemos cuidarnos.

Las palabras serias del maestro atrajo la atención de sus aprendices que lo miraron esperando las palabras que sabían que vendrían a continuación y que desde que estaban todos juntos esperaban que se produjese de un momento a otro.

-Pronto volveremos a la Torre a terminar aquello que hace 200 años comenzamos y esta vez no fallaremos.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo!

Sería repetirme mucho si de nuevo explico las razones de mi retraso, ya sabéis: los estudios, el poco tiempo libre y si sumamos una Feria, ya os digo. Pero de todos modos me disculpo una vez más.

Y de nuevo os agradezco vuestros mensajes y que sigáis leyendo.

Wiz-chan: Sin duda Eris es muy tierna, aunque me temo que Magic aún no está muy receptivo, aunque tranquilos todos porque ya recapacitará. En cuanto a Licoris, la verdad es que aún no lo sé.

Mahina.D: De nada, gracias a ti. Yo también me entristezco con los fics que no se terminan, mira que hay muchos muy buenos por ahí sin acabar. Y lo de la memoria de Clea intacta en Selene repercutirá mucho en episodios futuros ya verás.

Un saludo a todos.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 24**

Faltaban varias horas para el amanecer cuando Orphen despertó sobresaltado, un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, había perturbado su descanso, agitándolo y empapando su cuerpo en un sudor frío. Lo más extraño de todo es que no recordaba lo que había soñado, cosa que era muy poco usual en él. Algo le decía que era importante, pero por mucho que se esforzara sólo quedaron pequeños restos de imágenes en su memoria. Sabía que Clea aparecía en él y que aquel hechicero de larga trenza también, pero no era capaz de recordar qué ocurría.

Apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se levantó de la cama finalmente. Sabía que ya no podría volverse a dormir y que se llevaría el resto del día intentando recordar, aunque intuía que todo sería inútil.

La culpa de todo esto, según él mismo, la tenía aquel entrometido de Artia. Desde que le había hecho aquella pregunta sobre Clea, no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza. Ella era su amiga, nada más. Pero no entendía cómo teniéndolo tan claro se continuaba preguntando aquello a sí mismo, una y otra vez.

Había acabado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y seguramente había ocasionado su mal sueño, o eso creía él.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos diciéndose que debía despejarse un poco y se dirigió al baño. Una buena ducha quizás lo relajara lo suficiente hasta que amaneciera. Pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que no serviría de nada. Todo el tiempo se lo llevó recordándola; sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa y el calor que había desprendido su cuerpo cuando la había abrazado. No conseguía borrarla de su mente, ni a ella, ni aquella dichosa pregunta. "¿No sientes nada por Clea?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir evitando a tu maestro?

Magic no contestó a la pregunta formulada por Artia y continuó con su abatida expresión, pero él sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón, no podía seguir escondiéndose de Orphen. Desde que había vuelto a la Torre lo había estado esquivando, escondiéndose y escabulléndose cuando lo veía acercarse.

Es que temía el encuentro. Aún recordaba las palabras que le dirigió cuando lo dejó a cargo de la chica. Confío en ti, dijo, y había fallado a su maestro demostrándole a él y a sí mismo que no era digno de dicha confianza. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo? ¿Qué le diría cuando le preguntase por qué había dejado sola a Clea en aquella grieta?

Artia suspiró al ver al joven aprendiz sumido en sus pensamientos. Entendía su punto de vista, pero conocía a Orphen lo suficiente como para saber que él no le guardaría ningún rencor a su alumno.

Como si aquellos pensamientos lo hubiesen llamado, el susodicho apareció por el pasillo. Al verlos, Orphen se dirigió hacia ellos, cosa que puso nervioso al rubio que disimuladamente intentó escabullirse de nuevo.

Pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, porque apenas dejó entrever un moviendo, sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo. El pelirrojo había decidido que era hora de acabar de jugar al escondite y que debía enfrentarse de una vez con lo que había hecho, pasando por alto la desesperada mirada que le lanzaba el chico de ojos verdosos.

-Buenos días.-saludó Orphen al llegar hasta ellos.

-Buenos días, Kiliranshelo.-Respondió Artia- Hoy has madrugado mucho ¿a qué se debe semejante proeza?

-Cállate, idiota. No he podido dormir bien, eso es todo.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así.-se intentó defender el pelirrojo-Ya veo que tu humor por las mañanas no será nunca tu fuerte ¿eh?

Artia sonrió a la fría mirada que recibió de parte de los castaños ojos del hechicero y tuvo suerte al ser lo único que recibiera de él por dicho comentario. Orphen estaba más interesado en la presencia de su aprendiz. No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que siempre desapareciera cuando lo veía y podía imaginarse el por qué. Sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con él del asunto y esta ocasión se le presentaba bastante oportuna, a saber cuándo lo volvería a encontrar si seguía huyendo.

-Magic, me alegro de verte. Tenemos que hablar.

El rubio finalmente se encontró ante la situación que tanto había temido y sabía que posponerla ya no tenía sentido.

-Está bien.

Orphen le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y, tras despedirse de Artia, los dos pusieron rumbo al exterior, hacia el patio de recreo de la Torre. El pelirrojo los vio alejarse y luego se encaminó al comedor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro extremo de la Torre, otras dos personas se habían encontrado aquella mañana. Pero éste encuentro no se podía definir como amistoso, toda una vida de rivalidad no podía borrarse en un solo día, aunque el hecho de que una de las partes no quisiera colaborar para hacer las paces también repercutía.

Y es que a Leticia le era demasiado difícil llevarse bien con Azalea.

Nunca fueron amigas porque sus diferentes caracteres les hacía incompatibles, pero no era éste el principal problema, para nada, esas diferencias no eran suficientes para hacer a dos personas enemigas de por vida. Había muchos hechiceros en la Torre con los que no había entablado una relación de amistad pero con los que podía llevarse bien.

Todo venía por su antiguo maestro, Chaildman.

Leticia recordó a aquel hombre alto y poderoso, al que tanto había admirado, con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser una de sus alumnas pero, de igual manera, siempre lamentó que también lo fuera Azalea.

Ella, a diferencia de su antigua compañera, no había anhelado un sentimiento romántico por su maestro, su gran pasión sólo había sido la magia y esto entre todos era lo que motivó la disputa entre aquellas dos mujeres.

La hechicera se había dado cuenta del interés de Azalea por Chaildman sin que ella le dijera jamás nada al respecto. Por eso sabía que sus esfuerzos en mejorar siempre eran para llamar su atención y no por deseo de aprender y esto la enfurecía, ya que veía que malgastaba ese don tan especial que tenía. Con poco esfuerzo ella conseguía mucho más que cualquiera de los demás aprendices y Leticia veía que no lo apreciaba, tan sólo estaba pendiente de la aprobación de Chaildman, que era todo lo que de verdad le interesaba.

Y una vez se lo llegó a decir. Azalea se lo tomó mal, reconoció que no le interesaba realmente la magia, que nadie le había preguntado si era esto lo que ella quería y que no le importaba su opinión. No pudo debatirlo entonces, tuvo que darle la razón. Hasta que de pronto cambió.

Más tarde descubrió que el origen del cambio fue el rechazo de Chaildman a sus sentimientos, pero entonces no lo sabía. De un día a otro, vio cómo se encerraba en la biblioteca o en su cuarto, cómo buscaba algo ansiosamente entre montañas de gruesos tomos desperdigados por su mesa, cómo misteriosamente miraba al maestro con una especie de doloroso rencor y cómo empezó a mostrarse despóticamente con sus compañeros, y con ella especialmente ya que sabía que no era de su agrado.

La noche que aquel monstruo destrozó parte de ala oeste de la Torre no pudo creerse lo que se murmuraba de ella, no se creía que se atreviese a llegar a tanto. Pero así fue.

La culpó por lo que había hecho, creía totalmente que lo que le había pasado se lo había estado buscado, y aún lo creía así. Y aunque le impresionó mucho la decisión del Concilio de acabar con su vida, ella nunca se opuso, no opinó y lo dejó hacer.

Esa mujer que estaba ahora frente a ella mirándola como si nada hubiera pasado, conseguía sacarla de quicio con sólo su presencia. ¿Ya había olvidado todos los problemas que le causó a la Torre? ¿A todos los hechiceros? ¿A su "hermano"? ¿Al maestro a quién dijo querer?

Leticia había perdido a su mentor y eso era lo que jamás le perdonaría.

-¿Qué pasa Leticia?-la saludó su enemiga sonriendo socarronamente- ¿De mal humor de buena mañana?

La hechicera la ignoró y continuó su camino por el pasillo. Azalea, al ver su reacción, suspiró y la siguió de cerca.

-¿No piensas volver a hablarme? Pues tengo que decirte que esa es una acción muy infantil.

La hechicera de largo cabello castaño se volvió hacia ella mirándola retadoramente, sabía que si no le hacía frente ahora no la dejaría en paz en todo el día.

-¿Qué quieres Azalea? Habla.

Una sonrisa victoriosa surcó el rostro de la ex-hechicera.

-Quería que llegáramos a un acuerdo, tú y yo.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?-le preguntó desconfiada y no menos sorprendida.

-Sé que no nos caemos bien pero ambas queremos ayudar a Kiliranshelo ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí, así es.

-Si nos peleamos entre nosotras no le ayudaremos en nada. Mi proposición es que lleguemos a una alianza mientras tanto ¿qué opinas?

Leticia la miró con un poco de disgusto, sabía que tenía razón pero el pacto no le era del todo agradable. Tragándose su orgullo, aceptó y le estrechó la mano.

-Trato hecho.

-De acuerdo.-le dijo Azalea sonriendo alegremente-Después podremos tirarnos de los pelos si quieres, ¿vale pirata? Adiós.

Totalmente indignada vio como se alejaba tras aquel comentario.

-¡¿Pi…pirata?!-se preguntó llevándose una mano al parche de su ojo izquierdo y mientras que el derecho refulgía de furia- ¡Maldita!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic miró expectante a su maestro, finalmente había confesado todo lo que había pasado mientras él estaba al cargo de Clea y ahora esperaba algún comentario por parte de su maestro, algo que no había hecho aún y que había creado un incómodo silencio. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo, ya se lo imaginaba enfureciéndose, echándole la culpa, diciéndole que jamás le volvería a enseñar nada más o quien sabe que otra cosa.

-Ya veo.-dijo al fin con un suspiro.-La verdad es que fue lo mejor, me temo que no habrías sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento directo con aquel tipo.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Pe...pero usted me dijo que protegiera a Clea y no hice nada!

-No te lo tomes como algo personal.-le tranquilizó el castaño que entendía ahora le que estaba sintiendo su alumno-Si alguien falló ese fui yo. Aquel tipo apareció con ella pero fue a mí a quién se le escapó de las manos.

-Ya me ha contado algo de eso Artia.-Afirmó Magic.- Pero no fue su culpa, maestro.

-Y yo lo sé.-le dijo mirándolo seriamente- ¿Entonces por qué piensas que es la tuya?

Las palabras de Orphen hicieron el efecto deseado abriéndole los ojos. No había culpables en lo que había pasado y en caso de que los hubiera éstos sin duda serían los hechiceros asesinos.

-Tiene razón.

-¡Pues claro que tengo razón!-gritó convencido el hechicero.

Los dos continuaron hablando acerca de lo sucedido, animándose y planeando posibles estrategias para recuperar a Clea cuando otro hechicero se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Orphen!-gritaba.

El castaño reconoció inmediatamente al ayudante del Mayor y supuso que debía ser algo muy importante si es que lo estaban buscando.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-le preguntó alterado.

-El Mayor te pide que vayas cuanto antes a su despacho, necesita hablar urgentemente contigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El anciano jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros miró descolocado al rebelde joven que tenía frente a si. Cuando lo había mandado llamar se había esperado que quizás pudiesen aparecer su aprendiz y su amigo Artia, pero no que viniera con tamaño grupo de personas. Aparte de los tres nombrados también estaban allí dos de sus maestros, la talentosa Leticia y el intuitivo Lai, además de aquella antigua alumna de Chaildman que hacía poco se le había hecho llamar. Por último también se había unido al grupo una joven aprendiz, la cual no conocía.

-Insistieron en venir.-fue la escueta respuesta de Orphen a la silenciosa pregunta que veía en el Mayor.

Era cierto, cuando Dimas fue a buscarlo se cruzaron con las dos hechiceras adultas, que inmediatamente les siguieron, más adelante se encontraron a Artia acompañado de su alumna Eris y por último vieron a Lai esperándolos en la entrada al despacho. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en ayudar a Orphen y éste no pudo dejarles fuera del asunto.

-Y supongo que estarán enterados de todo ¿verdad?

Los siete asintieron al unísono.

El anciano suspiró derrotado y dejó de darle importancia al asunto.

-Esta bien.-dijo poniéndose súbitamente serio- Te he llamado para avisarte de algo. Los asesinos se han reunido y han decidido atacar a la Torre mañana.

Sorprendidos de aquella súbita declaración los siete hechiceros se miraron entre sí incrédulos y alterados.

-¿Mañana?-preguntó Orphen dudando de haber oído bien.

-Sí, mañana.

-¡¿Y por qué lo dice tan tranquilo?!-le cuestionó Leticia que se veía claramente asustada.

-Créeme, no lo estoy. Apenas anoche declararon sus intenciones y desde entonces estoy pensando en hacer algo, por eso te he mandado llamar, Orphen.-confesó dirigiéndose al hechicero.-Si aún estas dispuesto a recuperar a tu amiga este es el momento, además sería lo único que podría detenerlos.

-Por supuesto que quiero recuperarla.-declaró él firmemente.

-Bien, eso es lo que necesitaba oír.-Dando por zanjado ese asunto abrió un cajón de su escritorio y cogió el medallón mágico que podría devolverles a Clea.-Es hora de que lo tomes y se lo pongas a esa hechicera. Dimas los ha estado vigilando y en este momento es cuando tienes alguna posibilidad de acercarte a ella sin que los otros tres te descubran.

El Mayor se levantó de su asiento y siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al espejo mágico con el que los espiaban, los siete hechiceros lo siguieron hasta allí.

-Ahora está sola y lo estará durante varios minutos más mientras esté tocando esa lira.

El espejo mostraba la imagen de Selene sentada sobre una roca a la orilla de un hermoso lago. Tal y como dijo el anciano estaba tocando un delicado instrumento que poseía nueve cuerdas. El sonido no llegaba hasta ellos, pero la imagen de aquella muchacha les hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad, parecía difícil imaginar que pudiese formar parte de esos hechiceros que atacaron la Torre del Colmillo. Aunque a Orphen lo que más le costaba era imaginarse que aquella chica que se veía tocar con completa normalidad era la misma que hacía varios días le habían arrebatado de las manos. Tenía que reconocer que exactamente no era la misma pero costaba mucho creérselo cuando veía su mismo rostro.

Se volvió hacia el anciano y tomó el medallón celeste de sus manos.

-Entonces he de partir cuanto antes.

-Sí, pero recuerda que una vez que el campo transportador te deje allí tendrás que traerla de vuelta por tus medios.

-Déjame acompañarte de nuevo.-se ofreció rápidamente Artia.-no puedes hacerlo sólo.

-Pero esta vez quisiera que nadie más se involucrara en esto. Artia, tú bien sabes que la última vez nos libramos por poco.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que no podrás hacerlo solo.

-Y tiene toda la razón.

La última frase fue pronunciada por alguien que no estaba en aquella sala y eso puso nerviosos a los hechiceros. Sorprendidos, comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor al dueño de aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!- exigió el Mayor.

Un personaje encapuchado atravesó cual fantasma una de las paredes del despacho. El anciano no tardó en reconocer aquella túnica roja como la de uno de los miembros de los hechiceros de la Corte Real, en concreto era aquella mujer de corto cabello castaño que se había quedado en la Torre en espera de una resolución del Rey, Clare.

-Lamento haberme inmiscuido sin permiso en este asunto, Mayor. Pero debía saber que nosotros los hechiceros reales tenemos que verificar todos los datos que nos dan antes de hacer un acuerdo.

Aquellas palabras fueron un claro mensaje para el jefe del concilio, este asunto no lo había hablado con ellos y sabía que no estarían muy contentos por ello.

-Sé que debí contarlo, pero no estaba planeado, aún no lo he comentado ni siquiera con el resto de los miembros del Concilio.

-Eso he visto.

Después miró a los otros siete hechiceros que los habían estado escuchando sorprendidos.

-No os preocupéis,-les dijo-no os voy a impedir que le pongáis ese amuleto, es más, a nosotros nos conviene. Ya le dijimos, Mayor, que el principal problema para que les pudiésemos prestar nuestro apoyo contra esos hechiceros eran esas dos reencarnaciones, el que recuperemos a una de ellas nos beneficiará. Y os voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Orphen mirándola extrañado.

-Te llevaré y te traeré de vuelta en un instante, sin necesidad del campo transportador. Aún no tengo el permiso del Rey para intervenir en este enfrentamiento con los hechiceros, por ello, el ponerle el amuleto y capturar a la chica, serán sólo cosa tuya.

Orphen sonrió ante el trato que le ofrecía la hechicera y aceptó de inmediato, acordándose así que ellos dos serían los únicos en viajar al lago donde, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría, tocaba despreocupadamente Selene.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Cuánto tiempo!

Sé que esta vez me he demorado mucho y es que necesitaba un descanso, además por algún motivo me había quedado un poco atascada en este capítulo y me ha costado sacarlo. No me quedo contenta pero lo dejo ya para no tardar más.

No puedo prometeros el próximo muy pronto pero haré lo que pueda. Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer.

Wiz-chan: Me alegra que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tu review. Al menos ya he calmado a Magic XD

Marieserena: Tus felicitaciones me han dado muchos ánimos para continuar, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

Ayumaik: Se me han subido hasta los colores XD No creo merecerme tantos elogios pero se agradecen profundamente, me han hecho muy feliz. Sobre si lo voy a alargar, no sé exactamente a lo que te refieres porque ya ves que la historia no termina aún y hay mucho que relatar.

En el próximo capítulo Orphen se verá por primera vez cara a cara con Selene. A ver qué pasa.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	25. Chapter 25

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 25**

-¡Ey!. ¡Hebe!

Ante los gritos, el moreno levantó la vista de un libro que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo y observó a su amigo dirigirse rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Efrén?

-¿Has visto a mi hermana? La estoy buscando pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.-le preguntó mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor esperando encontrar algún rastro de la chica.

-Creo que fue al lago.

-¿Al lago?

-Sí. El maestro le aconsejó que entrenara de nuevo con la lira y se fue allí.

Hebe volvió de nuevo su vista al libro con la intensión de seguir leyendo.

-Es mejor dejarla sola si no quieres que su música te afecte.

-Ya lo sé.-le contestó el rubio refunfuñando para después sentarse junto a él.

El moreno sonrió divertido.

-¿Para qué la buscas? Últimamente te pegas a ella como una lapa. Déjala un rato tranquila.

-¡Cállate!-Efrén se levantó ofendido replicándole con el puño cerrado de forma amenazante-¡Tan sólo quería hablar con ella un rato!. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¡No, no, para nada!-intentó defenderse Hebe-Solo digo que no la agobies tanto. Antes no estabais tan pegados.

-¿Y qué?. ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y un idiota como tú no es nadie para decirme nada!

Aquellas palabras acabaron con la paciencia del moreno que también se levantó y lo encaró enfadado.

-¡Estúpido violento!-le gritó de vuelta-¡Te estás buscando una paliza!

-¿Y quién me la va a dar?. ¿Tú?

-¡¿Quieres verlo?!

-¡Claro!

-¡Pues ahora verás!

Así se los encontró Siro cuando llegaba de recoger un poco de leña para el almuerzo, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ya eran muy comunes las numerosas peleas de los dos muchachos y sabía que, a pesar de lo enfadados que parecían, siempre se contenían de hacerse daño. Suspiró al recordar que la relación de ambos en el pasado no era muy distinta de la actual, aunque sí los motivos de las disputas. Desde que habían recuperado a Selene, Efrén se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella y se irritaba con mucha facilidad si alguien le decía algo al respecto. Pero eso él podía entenderlo perfectamente, ya que en cierta manera también le ocurría algo parecido.

Pero por ahora lo mejor era dejarla sola, mientras entrenaba de nuevo con su vieja lira, y evitar así que pudiera afectarlos con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel bosque estaba sumido en una calma poco natural, como si todo rastro de vida hubiese desaparecido del lugar, todo menos el perteneciente a una suave melodía porque era lo único que se escuchaba; ni el canto de las aves, ni el sonido del viento entre los árboles, ni siquiera el gorgoteo de las aguas del lago.

Hacía esa melodía intentaba acercarse Orphen, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Aunque la tarea parecía fácil, no lo era tanto, aquella música parecía perturbarlo y le costaba moverse, sintiendo sus propios movimientos pesados y torpes.

Ya estaba avisado de que algo así podría pasarle, poco antes de partir con la ayuda de Clare, la hechicera de las Corte Real, el Mayor le había advertido del instrumento que estaba escuchando tocar.

"- Orphen, ten cuidado con esa lira. Su poder radica en perturbar las almas y manejarlas al antojo. Si ella te ve, estarás perdido."

Si ella lo descubre antes de que pudiese ponerle aquel amuleto estaría acabado. Por otra parte, no llegaba a comprender aún qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquella hechicera al tocar aquella melodía que no parecía peligrosa. Debía aprovechar la situación antes de que cambiara el registro a algo definitivamente más agresivo, porque si ésta ya lo afectaba no quería ni imaginar en lo que podría hacerle en el peor caso.

A cada paso que iba dando le afectaba aquella magia con mayor intensidad y sentía de igual manera que la presencia de la chica estaba más cerca. Tras sortear un par de árboles, al fin la vio.

Orphen sintió que algo en su interior se encogía al volver a ver a aquella muchacha. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que esa no era Clea, aunque fuese difícil de creer. Se mantuvo escondido tras un ancho y frondoso roble mientras la observaba.

La muchacha tocaba tranquila y despreocupada, sin percatarse de la presencia del hechicero. La lira que sujetaba en su mano parecía hecha de plata y se veía ligera, tenía formas delicadas y a parte de eso no parecía nada extraordinaria. Aunque sí sus cuerdas, si es que las tenia, porque no eran visibles. Los dedos de Selene describían suaves movimientos como si tocase unos hilos imaginarios. A pesar de todo, las notas salían de aquel instrumento y formaban los sonidos que cualquier cuerda real hubiese provocado en su lugar.

Y si ya mágica era aquella lira, sin duda también lo era la muchacha. Había cambiado las ropas con las que viajaba cuando la llevaba a la Torre y ahora vestía una larga túnica de lino de color negro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con la ayuda de un corsé hasta la altura del pecho. Las mangas le llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo aunque su acabado extremadamente ancho le hacía parecer más largo. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba ahora recogido en una coleta alta de la que se libraba el flequillo y algún que otro rebelde mechón. Sentada sobre una roca, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba con una expresión de completa calma, la misma que trasmitía las notas de su melodía.

El hechicero se vio tentado a quedarse allí observándola eternamente pero se volvió a recordar que ella no era Clea, a pesar de ser su cuerpo, a pesar de tener su rostro y a pesar de hacerle sentir que estaba con la misma persona. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba al tener la hechicera los ojos cerrados y acortar del todo la distancia entre ellos.

Con pasos sigilosos, dejó su escondite y se descubrió ante ella. Cuando vio que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, suspiró aliviado, aún podía hacerlo. Poco a poco se fue acercando.

Un paso.

Dos más.

Otro paso.

Ya iba a moverse de nuevo cuando súbitamente la música cesó.

Orphen se quedó paralizado, se dio cuenta que ella había acabado la supuesta canción y por ello había dejado de tocar. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba muy cerca, aunque no lo suficiente como para ponerle el amuleto que llevaba sin que ella se diese cuenta. ¿Debía volverse a esconder? No, era demasiado tarde.

Sin poder reaccionar y sin haber tomado una decisión aún, vio como la muchacha abría los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Rápido escóndete!

En el despacho del Mayor aún estaba reunido el grupo de amigos del hechicero que, gracias al espejo mágico, seguía todos sus movimientos.

-¡Pero muévete!-gritaba Leticia a la imagen del espejo.

-No te puede oír.

La hechicera le dedicó una mala mirada al pelirrojo.

-Ya sé que no me puede oír, pero no entiendo por qué se queda ahí parado como un idiota.

-No le da tiempo a hacer nada.-le respondió de nuevo Artia.

-¡Claro que no le da tiempo si no es capaz de reaccionar!

Los dos siguieron discutiendo ante los demás, llegando incluso a hacerlos olvidar de la situación en la que se encontraba Orphen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió que su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Sin ninguna duda él no le temía a la hechicera por muy poderosa que pudiese ser, pero saber que se enfrentaría cara a cara a ella lo turbaba de una extraña manera.

Selene abrió los ojos finalmente y no pasó apenas dos segundos cuando vio a Orphen frente a sí. Se sintió tan sorprendida que no supo cómo reaccionar.

El hechicero se dio cuenta y dio un par de pasos, acercándose.

-Tú…-empezó a decir finalmente-…tu eres…-No pudo acabar la frase de la impresión, pensó que ya no lo volvería a ver, mucho menos tan cerca.

Pero ahora no era la única sorprendida, Orphen se dio cuenta que ella lo reconocía. ¿Significaba entonces que era Clea? No era posible, él mismo vio el hechizo. No podía ser ella.

-¿Tú…sabes quien soy?

La muchacha clavó en él sus azules ojos dándole a entender una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo?-le preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Sé que no eres Clea y que eres una hechicera.

No sabía si hacía bien en darle conversación, pero pensaba que mientras pudiese estar distraída se olvidaría de que él era su enemigo y que en su mano aún tenía el instrumento con el que podía atacarlo. Por otro lado no se sentía en peligro ante ella, aunque creía que podía ser una sensación engañosa al verse como Clea.

-Así es.-la hechicera recuperó la confianza y lo miró curiosa-¿por qué estas aquí?

Sabía que debía inventarse una excusa, no podía contarle la verdad.

-Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo.

-Ese es un acto muy temerario de tu parte ¿no crees? Si sabes quien soy, sabrás que soy tu enemiga.

-¿Realmente lo eres?

La pregunta de Orphen la tomó por sorpresa y lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me preguntaba si eres como los otros, si realmente odias a la Torre tanto como ése que es tu hermano.

El hechicero notó que sus palabras no le habían sentado bien a Selene y que sus ojos tomaban una expresión dura al mirarle.

-Tú no sabes nada, no nos juzgues tan fácilmente. Te conozco todo lo que esta muchacha podía saber de ti y sé que no eres como esos hechiceros pero ellos te han contado mentiras y tú sigues formando parte de ellos.

Orphen no sabía como reaccionar ante estas palabras.

-Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión y decida darte el mismo trato que el que se merecen todos los hechiceros de la Torre del Colmillo.

-Espera.-intentó retenerla cuando vio que Selene se levantaba dispuesta a irse y dejarlo allí -¿De qué mentiras hablas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué fue lo que os ocurrió?

-Es una historia un poco larga y tu no tienes tiempo, dentro de poco Siro vendrá a buscarme y si te ve aquí no dudará un segundo en acabar contigo.

-No le temo a tu maestro.

La muchacha lo miró seriamente para después sonreír en un claro gesto despectivo.

-No eres rival para él. Sé que eres bueno, pero aún no lo suficiente para compararte a su magia. Has caso de lo que te digo y vete ya.

-¿Ni siquiera piensas decirme qué le ha pasado a Clea?

-Así que es eso.-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-Aún tienes esperanzas de recuperarla ¿no es cierto?

Selene supo adivinar la respuesta en el rostro del hechicero.

-Es demasiado tarde, ella está muerta.

Orphen frunció el ceño.

Tras aquellas palabras siguió unos segundos de silencio que tensó el ambiente entre ambos y sus ojos se cruzaron como en un duelo silencioso.

-¿Seguro?

El duro tono en que se lo preguntó asustó a Selene y no supo sostener aquella mirada fija y amenazante, de aquellos ojos que le recordaban en fiereza a los de Siro.

-De todos modos sólo Siro puede hacerlo y eso es lo mismo que si lo estuviera.

El hechicero suspiró sintiendo que al fin podía respirar tranquilo. Aquello fue suficiente para devolverle a Orphen su confianza. Le llenó de golpe una tranquilidad que parecía que necesitaba tanto como un hombre apunto de ahogarse necesitaba el aire en sus pulmones. Ella se lo estaba confirmando, Clea aún vivía. Aún podía recuperarla y eso era suficiente para hacer lo imposible.

Era momento de actuar, tenía que ponerle aquel medallón, el amuleto celeste.

-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas.

-Mi nombre es Selene.-le respondió ella, un poco confundida por ese súbito cambio de tema-Tu te llamas Orphen ¿no?

-Sí…-durante unos segundos parecía dudar en decir algo. Finalmente se decidió-¿Puedo…puedo pedirte un favor?

Selene no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué quería de ella este hechicero?

-¿El qué?

-¿Me dejarías despedirme de Clea?

La hechicera lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Cómo piensas despedirte de ella?

-¿Me dejarías darle un abrazo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Torre del Colmillo, un grupo de hechiceros seguían de cerca los movimientos de Orphen.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-preguntó Eris.

-No lo sé, pero parece serio.-le respondió el pelirrojo-No puedo creer que no le haya atacado aún.

-Sí, es muy extraño.-coincidió con él Leticia.

-Puede que aún sea Clea.

El Mayor miró al alumno de Orphen seriamente.

-No es posible, nosotros vimos el hechizo. Esa es ahora una hechicera.

-Sí.-le etérea voz de Lai se dejó escuchar-No siento rastro de Clea en esa chica.

-Esto es terrible.

Las palabras de Leticia llenaron de inquietud a Azalea. Le angustiaba pensar en el posible fracaso de la misión y la consecuente reacción en su querido hermano. Debía tener esperanzas.

Por otro lado al Mayor le ponía nervioso tanta conversación. ¿Qué le estaría contando la hechicera?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Digo si me dejarías abrazarla. Tan sólo como despedida.

-Pero me estarías abrazando a mí.-intentaba hacerle entender Selene.

-Es lo mismo.-respondió él.

Ella lo miró con reproche.

-No exactamente lo mismo.

El hechicero sonrió.

-Haré lo que me pides, me iré sin intentar nada pero con esa única condición. Déjame al menos despedirme de ella.

Selene dudó.

-Piensa que no la volveré a ver nunca más, no te estoy pidiendo tanto.

La chica suspiró y acabó por ceder. Tan sólo esperaba que no le diese a Siro por aparecer en ese momento porque la que podría armar podía ser terrible.

-Esta bien, pero luego te irás.

Orphen asintió contento de salirse con la suya y se acercó a ella. Lentamente la fue rodeando con sus brazos hasta pegarla completamente a él. Selene, un poco ruborizada, se dejó hacer sin devolver el abrazo, incómoda por la situación rezaba para que terminara pronto y nadie descubriese lo que estaba pasando.

El hechicero en cambio no pudo evitar el desear que el tiempo se parara, no acababa de entender qué sentimientos eran los que estaban revoloteando en sus entrañas pero no quería pararse a pensarlos, tan sólo quería dejarse llevar y sentir. Pero no pudo alargarlo por más tiempo.

De igual manera como empezó, se rompió el abrazo. Orphen colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la apartó de sí con delicadeza. Selene aún un poco sonrojada levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, al hacerlo notó que algo le caía encima.

-Siento haberte mentido pero debes entender que tenía que hacerlo.

Totalmente confundida por las palabras del hechicero, dirigió la mirada sobre sí misma buscando aquello que notó que le caía por el rostro. Sorprendida descubrió que ahora llevaba puesto un extraño colgante.

La mirada de ambos se volvió a cruzar, la de ella interrogante, la de él expectante. Lo siguiente fue el cuerpo de una inconsciente hechicera en los brazos de Orphen. Había conseguido ponerle el medallón y éste parecía que había hecho efecto en ella pero eso solo se podría saber cuando la hermosa muchacha volviera a abrir los ojos.

Tan sólo quedaba volver a la Torre. La misión había sido cumplida con éxito.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bien por Orphen!

Ay, tristemente he de confesar que cada día dispongo de menos tiempo para actualizar pero como ya os he ido avisando a lo largo de los pasados capítulos tened siempre presente que no pienso abandonarlo, por mucho que veáis que tardo no penséis nunca que ya no volveré a seguirlo. Es sin duda la suerte de tener la historia totalmente desarrollada en mi mente, que necesito escribirla para sentirme libre de ella y no tengo más remedio que continuarla XD

Por otro lado, gracias como siempre por leer y espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

Wiz-chan: Si que es lindo Magic cuando es bueno, al menos parece que lo malo ya pasó. Gracias por tu review.

Mahina.D: Ay, yo lamento que tengas que esperar tanto para las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Prometo que haré cuanto pueda para ponerlos lo antes posible.

Ayumaik: Gracias, gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. En cuanto a Leticia, XD, ten por seguro que ella tiene muchas ganas de darle esa tunda a Azalea pero por ahora han hecho un pacto, a ver cuanto les dura XD

KibumiWong: Me alegro que te guste la historia y ya ves Orphen recuperó a Clea, o al menos su cuerpo XD, hay que esperar a que despierte para cantar victoria pero yo tengo esperanzas ;)

Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias, haré lo que pueda en cuanto a actualización, lo prometo.

Y nada más, espero que podáis disfrutar del próximo capítulo que es, por cierto, uno que llevo muuuuuuuucho tiempo queriendo escribir. A ver que tal me sale.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 26**

- ¿No te parece que está tardando mucho?

Hebe ignoró la preocupación de su amigo que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando que volviese su hermana. Ya sabía lo exagerado que era siempre con su seguridad.

-No, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas.-le respondió él tranquilamente.

-Pues yo también creo que se está atrasando demasiado.

La irrupción de Siro sorprendió a los dos jóvenes hechiceros, poniendo más nervioso, si cabe, a Efrén.

-Entonces voy a ir a buscarla.-decidió el rubio.

-Yo iré contigo, Hebe nos vendría bien que también nos ayudases.

-Claro, claro.

Hebe se levantó rápidamente del suelo dispuesto a hacer lo que su maestro le pedía, aunque él no se encontraba tan preocupado como sus amigos, confiando plenamente en que ella estaría distraída con alguna cosa, no podía evitar contagiarse por la desconfianza que mostraba Siro. Más tarde se acabó dando cuenta que sus temores no eran infundados.

Encontraron su lira cerca del lago pero ningún rastro de la chica. Se separaron y la buscaron por todas partes, incluso intentaron usar la espada del maestro para encontrarla, pero misteriosamente no parecía funcionar. Cuando finalmente anocheció, la dieron por desaparecida.

Hebe no sabía que pensar de lo ocurrido, veía impotente a su amigo, desesperado dándola por muerta, y al maestro sumido en una silenciosa congoja. Llegó a la conclusión que sólo tres cosas podían haber ocurrido: que alguien se hubiese enfrentado a ella y la hubiese matado y ocultado en algún lugar, que decidiese no atacar la Torre del Colmillo al día siguiente y hubiese huido, o que alguien la capturase.

Pero las tres parecían difíciles de aceptar. No creían que alguien la pudiese matar o capturar tan fácilmente y mucho menos que ellos estando tan cerca no notasen nada. Por otra parte, Siro estaba totalmente convencido de que ella no huiría para evitar atacar la Torre. Pero sobre todo, lo que menos comprendían es que no hubiese rastro alguno de ella y que la espada tampoco la encontrara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas se le hacían demasiado largas aquella noche, no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido esperando, observándola, pero se le había hecho eterno. El nuevo día parecía que se resistía a salir, como si quisiera atormentarlo, pero a pesar de todo, los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaban a cruzar por la ventana, iluminando su rostro, suavemente, haciendo brillar su cabello como hilos de oro.

Orphen suspiró y apartó la mirada de la joven, asomándose a la ventana.

Aún tenía fresco los últimos incidentes del pasado día. Recordó que al tener a la chica en sus brazos, no había perdido el tiempo y que tras reencontrarse con Clare, la hechicera de la Corte Real que lo esperaba en un lugar apartado, habían partido hacia la Torre en un instante. La misión había sido un éxito, pero todavía tendría que comprobar si el amuleto había conseguido su función y si ahora tendría a Clea de nuevo con él.

Clea.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo, dormida, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se la veía tan dulce así, tan hermosa e indefensa.

Volvió a recordar el momento en que irrumpió en el despacho del Mayor. Allí estaban todos esperándole, perecía que lo habían estado observando a través del espejo y que habían aguardado su llegada. A esto continuó una pequeña discusión, había quien aún temía que despertase la hechicera y querían encerrarla en la nueva Cámara Sellada hasta asegurarse de que no era así. Por supuesto él se había negado y junto a Magic y a Artia había conseguido convencer al Mayor que, dándole un voto de confianza, le había encargado la función de ser su guardián toda la noche y eso es lo que había estado haciendo. La dejaron en una de las habitaciones libres que había en la Torre y ahora esperaba que despertarse para comprobar que era a Clea a quien tenía de nuevo junto a él.

Estaba seguro que aquel sería un día que nunca olvidaría, tan largo y extraño y, en cierta manera, tan revelador. Con toda la noche por delante y teniéndola frente a sí, se había pasado el tiempo pensando en ella. Se sorprendió al descubrirse sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro y acabó por confirmar algo que hacía tiempo empezaba a sospechar: se había enamorado de ella.

Además, era lo único que podía explicar sus síntomas. Las palpitaciones que había sentido al abrazarla, la angustia desbordante cuando supo que los hechiceros la buscaban, el deseo que inconscientemente se despertó en él aquel día que la vio bañándose en aquel lago, la desesperación e impotencia cuando la capturaron y el miedo cuando creyó que la había perdido para siempre. Sin contar las terribles ganas que sentía ahora de besarla

¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto? No sabría decirlo, pero sentía que ella se había colado poco a poco dentro de él y tampoco es que le importara mucho aquello. El hecho es que la quería y ya está.

En algún momento de su vida ella había pasado de ser una chiquilla entrometida, molesta y caprichosa a una buena compañera de viaje, a una comprensiva y delicada amiga, a una hermosa muchacha valiente y decidida y él había sido testigo de todos estos cambios. Ciertamente no pudo evitar que la chica le acompañara en la búsqueda de Azalea y su cura, pero sin duda si pudo evitar que lo siguiera acompañando en los numerosos viajes que hizo después junto a Magic, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Posiblemente ya disfrutaba de su compañía, porque debía reconocer que disfrutaba hasta las peleas con ella, aunque sólo aquellas en las que no terminaba usando a Reki contra él.

Y ahora no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. No sabía si era conveniente confesarle sus sentimientos o no, después de todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera sabía si era correspondido. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que le gustaba a ella, pero fue notando como su relación con él cambiaba poco a poco y pensó que tan solo había sido un capricho. Se sintió aliviado porque entonces sólo tenía cabeza para Azalea. Pero ahora el sentimiento era diferente y de nada le servía recordar aquellos días, porque posiblemente ella ya no sentía nada por él y lo mejor era no tener que decirle nada.

Orphen siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza durante varios minutos más aquella mañana. Se sentó agotado en una silla situada a un lado de la cama donde Clea descansaba y cuando estaba apunto de caer también dormido, la chica comenzó a despertar.

Nervioso y con el corazón en un puño, Orphen tan sólo se quedó esperando a que ella lo viese y poder descubrir quién era, al fin, la muchacha a la que había vigilado durante toda la noche.

La chica, que inútilmente intentaba resistirse a la claridad que le llegaba desde la ventana obligándola a despertar, se revolvía en su cama, estirando uno a uno sus delgados y delicados brazos e intentando acostumbrar sus claros ojos al nuevo día, aunque a penas lograba abrirlos un poco.

Resuelta aún a resistirse, se dio la vuelta hacia un lado de la cama, pudiendo así darle la espalda a la maldita ventana que la torturaba. Entreabriendo de nuevo los ojos, ahora con más facilidad ya que los molestos rayos no le daban directamente en el rostro, descubrió que una silenciosa persona la observaba sentada frente a ella pero, sin darle mayor importancia, los volvió a cerrar perezosamente dispuesta a conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Hasta que finalmente su cerebro procesó la información. Se incorporó con rapidez, quedando sentada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de la más completa confusión.

Primero volvió a mirar a Orphen, que aún no había hecho ni dicho absolutamente nada desde que ella comenzó su particular ritual para despertarse, después observó la habitación y por último se miró a ella misma en aquella cama. Buscando al hechicero de nuevo, lo miró con una clara expresión interrogante y confundida, pero éste no le respondió. Supo que tendría que preguntarlo directamente.

-¿Dónde…dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Orphen se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos aún intentando descubrir quién era la dueña de aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién eres?

La muchacha se sorprendió visiblemente ante la pregunta de hechicero y lo miró extrañada.

-…Soy yo…Clea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clare llevaba despierta varias horas ya en su habitación, hoy era el supuesto día en que los hechiceros asesinos iban a atacar la Torre pero hasta el momento nada había perturbado la tranquilidad de la escuela de magia. Indudablemente esto ya no ocurriría, la captura de uno de ellos habría trastocado sin duda todos los planes que tenían y por ahora sabía que podrían respirar tranquilos, libres de que les pudiesen atacar repentinamente, por el momento.

Sabía que no era la única que aquel día había madrugado, el Mayor para evitar sorpresas había dado orden de que un numeroso grupo de hechiceros permaneciese en vigilia permanente aquella mañana por si los asesinos decidían no variar sus planes.

Pero ella no estaba despierta por eso, aquel día era también el que se había previsto que volvería su maestro, Ian, que había tenido que volver a la Corte para relatar lo acontecido en la Torre del Colmillo y para informarle del caso de los dos hechiceros reencarnados.

Enfrentarse a aquellos que habían escapado de la Cámara Sellada era una cosa, pero tener que atacar a dos personas inocentes cuyos cuerpos habían sido ocupados era algo totalmente distinto. Ellos, los hechiceros de la Corte Real, actuaban en nombre del Rey y éste era siempre el responsable de todo lo que ellos hicieran, por ello el atacar a un ciudadano del reino podría suponer un gran problema para Su Majestad porque el pueblo podía revelarse en su contra. Por ese motivo había partido Ian, ellos necesitaban la aprobación y el permiso del Rey si querían ayudar a aquella escuela.

Como ella había presagiado, su maestro apareció en su habitación tras una sombra reflejada en una de las paredes. Tras un leve saludo, Clare no tardó en sacar el tema que les interesaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho el Rey?

Aquel hombre fuerte de cabellos canos suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. La mujer lo imitó y se acomodó en el borde de su cama.

-El Rey nos ha dado su permiso de intervenir. Si las reencarnaciones representan un verdadero peligro, tenemos su consentimiento para eliminarlas.

Clare lo miró inquisitiva.

-No te veo muy conforme con la decisión.

Ian volvió a suspirar.

-No creo que el rey esté aún totalmente recuperado y no estoy seguro de que haya recapacitado adecuadamente este asunto. Desde luego, estoy de acuerdo con acabar con las reencarnaciones, siempre y cuando sean un peligro para el resto de los ciudadanos, pero entre esas dos reencarnaciones una es una joven muchacha de familia noble. Tampoco será bueno tener problema con la nobleza del país.

La hechicera sonrió. Sabía que su maestro había hecho bien sus deberes. Mientras había permanecido en la Corte, había recolectado información de los dos muchachos que portaban las almas reencarnadas de los hechiceros asesinos, pero no estaba aún enterado de los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos.

-No te preocupes, tenemos a la chica. Aunque aún no sabemos si es la noble o la hechicera.

Su maestro la miró con el ceño fruncido, entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella actuación la había pillado tan desprevenida que aún no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Por un lado estaba aún demasiado dormida como para estar segura de que no estaba soñando y para colmo se encontraba desorientada y confundida, tenía la cabeza embotada y se sentía algo mareada también.

Pero no era de piedra y él no era precisamente cualquier persona, era Orphen quien la tenía fuertemente abrazada a su pecho, cuyo calor estaba abrigando su cuerpo y cuyo corazón escuchaba golpear junto a su oído y por eso no tardó mucho en que el rubor se apoderase de sus mejillas y que tímidamente se atreviese a devolverle el abrazo también.

-Orphen.-suspiró suavemente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Clea.-le susurró en el oído.-Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más al saber lo preocupado que había estado el hechicero por ella. Sentía en sus brazos la angustia que aún invadía su cuerpo por cómo se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza. Pensó que debía reconfortarlo como fuese e intentó tranquilizarlo dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí. No ha pasado nada.

El hechicero la apartó de él con suavidad y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Sintió como la seria mirada de Orphen la abrasaba interiormente, sintiéndose confundida por su potencia y el fuego que emitía. Pero sin llagar a comprender el motivo, aquellos ojos castaños se endurecieron y su frente se arrugó al fruncir el ceño con enfado.

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada dices?-acabó diciéndole-¡Por suerte! Y no precisamente gracias a ti. ¿Por qué soltaste mi mano en aquel tornado?

Clea le miró asustada.

-No creas que he olvidado eso y aquellas estúpidas palabras.

Los comentarios del hechicero empezaron a ofender a la rubia que poco a poco comenzó por enfadarse.

-¿Estúpidas? ¿Por qué dices que eran estúpidas? Tú debías de saberlo, aquella fue la mejor decisión.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le replicó él rápidamente-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso? Podríamos haber encontrado alguna solución pero tú tuviste que rendirte.

-¡No me rendí!

-¿Qué no te rendiste? ¡Claro que sí! No quisiste seguir luchando y por ello me soltaste la mano, o eso o no confiabas en mí.

-¡No es eso!-se apresuró a responder ella- ¡Tenía miedo de que te hiciesen daño!

Se quedó callada al comprender lo que había dicho y completamente ruborizada intentó corregirse ante la sorprendida mirada del hechicero.

-Yo…-comenzó perdiendo su mirada entre las sábanas de la cama-yo temía que os dañase…a ti y a Artia…por eso…yo…

El suave contacto de una cálida mano sobre su mejilla la hizo callar de golpe, levantó la vista para mirar al joven que tenía frente a sí y se perdió de nuevo en aquellos oscuros ojos. El hechicero, que desde que le había abrazado había abandonado su lugar en la silla para sentarse en el borde de su cama, se sentía peligrosamente cerca, tanto que su proximidad la turbaba demasiado. Aún con su mano sobre su rostro creyó sentir que él acercaba el suyo poco a poco.

-Clea…yo…

-¡¡¡Clea!!!

La súbita aparición de Magic en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes que instintivamente saltaron de donde estaban, separándose rápidamente.

El muchacho se acercó en un instante a la cama y la miró lleno de preocupación.

-¿Realmente eres tú, Clea?

La chica sonrió calidamente a su amigo.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Magic saltó abrazándola-¡Cuánto me alegro! Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿verdad maestro?

El nombrado maestro se había apartado sutilmente de Clea e intentaba ocultar el rubor de su rostro mirando por la ventana. Como única respuesta a la pregunta de su aprendiz, dejó soltar un bufido, como si realmente no le hubiera importado mucho. Aunque aquello ya no le sirvió contra Clea, que había sido lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que si Magic no hubiese aparecido él posiblemente la hubiera besado.

¿La hubiera besado? Clea se quedó pensando aquello demasiado confundida. Eso no podía ser cierto. El jamás había mostrado ningún interés en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto aquello? Seguramente lo había malinterpretado todo. Sí seguro que era eso.

Ajeno a las divagaciones de la chica, Magic siguió hablando.

-Por suerte ahora estas con nosotros de nuevo y, además, ya estás en la Torre.

Aquello consiguió de nuevo atraer la atención de Clea.

-¿Estamos en la Torre?

-Así es, el maestro te trajo con la ayuda de otra hechicera. ¿Verdad maestro?

Orphen al fin se dio la vuelta y miró a su inoportuno aprendiz.

-De todos modos…. ¿por qué has irrumpido de esa manera en la habitación?

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Por poco lo olvidaba. Antes de venir aquí me encontré con el Mayor, me pidió que te dijera que quería conocer a Clea, si era ella quién despertaba, y que la llevaras ante él. Estaba tan nervioso por saber si ella estaba de vuelta que no me acordé de llamar.

-Pues que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Sssí…si….maestro.-la lúgubre mirada que Orphen le dirigió habría sido capaz de convencer al más intrépido y él ni siquiera contaba entre aquellos valientes.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que te vistas.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Clea-Ahí hay ropa que me han dejado los de la lavandería, no creo que te quieras poner las ropas negras de la hechicera.

-No, claro que no. Pero espera un momento, Orphen, no te vayas.-lo detuvo cuando lo vio dispuesto a dejarle intimidad-Necesito hablar primero de algo contigo.

-¿No puede esperar? No es conveniente hacer esperar al Mayor.

-Por favor.

Muy confundido por la urgencia que mostraba la muchacha en hablar con él, decidió concederle el caprichoso deseo, aunque no deseaba desobedecer al Mayor. Sabía que había abusado mucho ya de su confianza.

-Entonces me iré yo. Les contaré a los demás que todo salió bien.-intervino Magic.

Dispuesto a marcharse tomó rumbo a la puerta, pero se detuvo de pronto antes de llegar cuando recordó algo.

-Clea… Lamento mucho haberte dejado sola en aquel lugar, si yo….

-No te preocupes.-lo detuvo ella-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió. No había manera de que supiéramos que era un zorro en una trampa lo que escuchamos y mucho menos que aquel tipo te viese y te atacara. No te culpes.

Con gran alivio en su corazón Magic se despidió de nuevo y los dejó solos al fin.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Clea descubrió en el rostro de Orphen una expresión incrédula y asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo sabias lo del zorro? No hay manera de que lo pudieses saber.

La joven comprendió.

-Es eso lo que te quería contar. Lo sé todo, Orphen, recuerdo todo lo que hizo y escuchó la hechicera que ocupó mi cuerpo.

Orphen se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama, muy impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Todo?

-Así es. Cuando me he despertado sentía la extraña sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido era tan sólo un sueño. No sé explicarlo, mientras ella estaba en mi cuerpo yo permanecía mirando también a través de sus ojos pero sin ser consciente de mi propia existencia. Al despertar me pareció tan irreal que no pude creerme nada, hasta que vosotros me confirmasteis que sí era cierto y recordé la conversación que tuviste con ella.

Orphen la miró impresionado.

-¿La recuerdas?

-Sí. A ella le pasó lo mismo cuando tomó el mando de mi cuerpo.

-Por eso ella me reconoció. Tú ocupaste el lugar que ella ocupaba y por eso de igual manera recuerdas todo lo que le ha pasado.

-Y no solo eso, Orphen.

El hechicero la miró interrogante.

- No sé qué fue exactamente lo que hizo el tío aquel de la espada, pero nuestras mentes se unieron en el cambio y no sólo recuerdo lo que ha hecho sino que recuerdo todo lo que les ocurrió hace doscientos años aquí en la Torre. Eso es lo que te quiero contar, Orphen. Tienes que saber lo que les ocurrió antes de que me lleves a ver al Mayor.

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Que mes más malo he pasado, hasta el cuello de trabajo, tanto que entre el poco tiempo que me dejaba y las pocas ganas que me quedaban, me han atrasado demasiado. Pero bueno, aquí continúo.

26 capítulos me han costado hacer que Orphen se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos (que chico más lento XD) y aún así no me deja muy convencida el capítulo. A ver qué opináis vosotras.

Ya se van a empezar a descubrir las cosas.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos por leer, muy especialmente a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme esos reviews que tanto animan a continuar. Besitos.

Mahina.D: Ya es oficial, Orphen ya se dio cuenta de que la ama. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Marieserena: Gracias, también yo quisiera disponer más de tiempo, voy a ser todo lo posible por acabarlo cuanto antes, no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie. En cuanto a Leticia, jeje, sin duda ella le tiene muchas ganas a Azalea, pero por ahora han hecho un pacto, así que habrá paz. A ver lo que les dura.

Corsaria: Muchísimas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste y estoy encantada de tenerte como fanática XD. Y voy a tener que seguir tu ejemplo y rezar también para tener más tiempo para actualizar, a ver si funciona.

KibumiWong: ¡Dios! Cuando vi tu review me hice una nota mental de intentar respondértelo en privado para poder contestar a tu pregunta cuanto antes, pero se me olvidó. Lo siento. Sé que estas escribiendo también un fic y que a lo mejor te hacía falta, no sé si sigue sirviéndote pero intentaré hacerlo ahora para que no te quedes con las dudas.

Preguntaste por qué se convirtió Azalea en Agosto Sangriento. Antes que nada hay que aclarar que no lo hizo queriendo porque ella no sabía lo que le ocurriría. Al principio crees que fue por pura ambición (y realmente lo fue aunque la causa era otra), ella y Orphen (Kiliranshelo entonces) habían hecho una expedición a un pequeño islote donde permanecían restos de ruinas de los dragones imperiales (los tenjin) y allí encontraron tan sólo la espada, al descubrir su poder cuando accidentalmente transformaron a un ratón que tocó la espada, ella le pidió a Orphen que lo mantuviese en secreto a la Torre para que pudiese conservarla y estudiarla por su cuenta. Cuando finalmente decide probarla, cita a Orphen en su cuarto pero cuando llega es tarde, ella ya había comenzado el ritual y al clavarse la espada se transformó en el dragón.

Y ya al final, es cuando descubres que ella estaba enamorada de Chaildman y que cuando él la rechazó con la excusa de que ella tan sólo debía pensar en sus estudios de magia, ella se perturbó y despechada decidió convertirse en la mejor, lo que motivó su ambición y lo que le ocurrió a continuación. Engañada por las palabras grabadas en la espada "Siempre otra cosa" ella pensó que la haría más poderosa y en un libró encontró escrita sobre ella que para hacerla funcionar tenía que clavársela en el corazón y así acabó.

Espero que aunque tarde, te haya servido de algo.

Una vez más:

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima (esperemos que esta vez si sea próxima).

**Ades**


	27. Chapter 27

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 27**

La primavera apenas comenzaba a mostrar su cálido color cuando los jóvenes aprendices de la escuela de magia parecían sentir el nuevo cambio en sus ánimos. Los días más largos y cálidos, las flores que se abrían tras un oscuro invierno, el verde que resurgía por todas partes, llenaba de energía a los jóvenes que se enfrentaban con mayor entusiasmo a la rutina de las clases diarias.

Por eso no extrañaba a nadie que tras un duro día de entrenamiento, los estudiantes saliesen con genuina alegría.

-¡Estuviste genial!-gritaba eufórico a su amigo, un joven muchacho de pelo castaño de apenas diez años.-Has sido el único que consiguió manejar el nuevo hechizo.

-No era para tanto.-le quitaba importancia su compañero, que de igual edad llevaba un desordenado y negro cabello que le cubría los ojos-Tan sólo tuve un poco de suerte.

-¡Imposible! A nadie le saldría eso de casualidad. ¡Estoy seguro que acabarán adelantándote el curso!

El moreno sonrió alagado por los comentarios de su amigo. Que eso se cumpliese era el sueño de cualquier aprendiz. La magia era algo que le encantaba y sabía que tenía cierto don especial para aprenderla. Desde muy pequeño se lo decían, cuando apenas llegó a la Torre del Colmillo.

-¡Mira, Siro!- su compañero lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.-Han traído a nuevos estudiantes.

Los dos muchachos observaron como por una de las grandes puertas del muro que rodeaba la escuela, entraban tres niños pequeños acompañados por uno de los maestros.

-Supongo que también serán huérfanos.

Siro supuso que su amigo tenía razón, era algo habitual en aquella escuela aceptar a pequeños niños sin familia pero con grandes aptitudes para la magia, él mismo era un claro ejemplo de ello. Sabía que para la escuela era más cómodo de esta manera, podían dedicarse a la enseñanza de estos niños sin las visitas o las exigencias familiares y, con ello, se aseguraban de que no abandonasen la escuela y siguiesen ejerciendo en ella como maestros en el futuro. A Siro esto no le importaba, después de todo, para él la Torre del Colmillo era su hogar.

Vio a los niños alejarse en el interior del edificio y no volvió a pensar en ello.

Dos años más tarde, también cuando salía de una de sus clases, fue cuando volvió a encontrárselos.

Se quedó muy sorprendido al verlos. Desde aquel día que llegaron, jamás los vio por los alrededores de la escuela ni una sola vez. Creyó que no se habían quedado allí finalmente y ahora resultaba que aún continuaban en la Torre.

En cierta manera era algo inusual que él estuviese pasando por aquel incógnito lugar y por tanto, el haberlos visto no fue más que pura casualidad. Intentaba tomar un atajo para llegar al despacho de uno de los jefes del Concilio, del que era ayudante. Ahora que era un aprendiz con dos cursos avanzados, se había convertido en uno de los favoritos del Concilio, todos esperaban que llegase a ser un futuro maestro en la escuela o incluso proponerlo para la Corte Real y, por eso, uno de los ancianos decidió tomarlo como su sucesor.

Se quedó un momento observándolos, preguntándose por qué motivo nadie más en la escuela los había vuelto a ver.

Uno de ellos dormitaba apoyado en un árbol y los otros dos, los gemelos, parecían dibujar algo en la arena con ayuda de unas ramas. Ambos le llamaron la atención. Jamás había visto a gemelos y ellos se veían tan idénticos, con su corto y brillante pelo rubio y aquellos ojos tan claros. Los niños más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Al poco recordó su cita y se alejó rápidamente de allí. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a verlos, cerca de tres años, y esa vez ellos formarían parte de su vida para siempre.

--

-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?

-Claro que sí, ya lo he meditado mucho. El muchacho es muy bueno, ya todos lo sabéis, y ya ha demostrado más de una vez su lealtad hacia la Torre, no creo que suponga ningún problema.

-Ya sé que es bueno, el chico tiene un talento innato en lo que se refiere a magia negra, recuerda que también yo le he dado clases. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que es demasiado joven y quizás no entienda la importancia de este proyecto… y lo que nos jugamos.

-No. Yo confío en él. Adora la magia y estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa por seguir aprendiendo.

El anciano que acababa de pronunciarse, observó en silencio como su compañero del Concilio meditaba aquellas palabras de forma grave.

-Bueno.-Declaró al fin-Tú eres el Mayor, así que tú decides.

El Mayor sonrió tras su victoria y mandó llamar al muchacho del que habían estado hablando.

Cuando éste llegó, vio que todo el Concilio estaba presente en aquella sala.

-Pasa Siro y siéntate.- Lo invitó uno de ellos.

El joven se adelantó en la habitación e hizo lo que le ordenaron, sentándose en una silla frente a ellos con más tranquilidad de la que realmente tenía.

Porque Siro llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Sabía la importancia de aquella reunión, en la que él esperaba ser nombrado definitivamente como un miembro más de la escuela y pasar a tener un puesto importante en ella. Su afán en superarse, lo convirtió en un alumno prodigio que era capaz de superar a sus propios maestros con muy poco esfuerzo. Contando con apenas quince años había llegado hasta la cima.

-Siro,-Tomó la palabra el Mayor.- sabes que llevamos muchos años siguiendo muy de cerca tu trayectoria en esta escuela y que has participado en más de una ocasión en alguna misión importante, acompañando a algunos de los maestros. Hemos estado hablando acerca de tu futuro. Este año finalmente acabarás el último curso de esta escuela, contando con apenas quince años. Eres sin duda alguna uno de los mejores aprendices que ha pasado por aquí y estamos seguros que serás un mago excepcional, pero para ello aún tienes que aprender ciertas cosas….

El joven miró sorprendido al anciano, intentando adivinar qué quería decirle con aquello.

-Hay muchas investigaciones que realiza esta escuela en el más absoluto secreto. Investigaciones que tan sólo los miembros del concilio y algunos profesores conocen, y nuestro deseo es que tú formes parte de este equipo, siempre y cuando decidas permanecer en esta escuela cuando termines…

-Yo siempre he querido permanecer aquí. La magia lo es todo para mí, no hay nada que desee más que seguir en la escuela aprendiendo.

Los ancianos sonrieron mirándose entre sí.

-Eso es lo que queríamos escuchar.-Declaró el Mayor.- Dentro de dos semanas, cuando hagas el último examen, empezarás en un proyecto en el que llevamos cerca de cinco años.

--

Aquel día Siro se marchó a su cuarto visiblemente confundido. En la reunión que acababa de terminar había conocido al fin el futuro que le esperaba, pero nunca imagino que ése fuera hacer de tutor de tres niños.

Ya había ejercido la enseñanza en unas cuantas ocasiones. Era algo usual que cuando un aprendiz iba mejorando, se tomase a un ayudante de algún curso inferior. Normalmente, dicho ayudante lo seguiría siendo hasta que llegase a tener un nivel adecuado para tener él mismo alguien a su cargo, pero él progresaba demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiese seguirle más de un año seguido.

Eso le había complicado mucho su relación con los demás alumnos de la escuela. Su constante ascenso en los cursos le impedía hacer amistades con los compañeros, a parte de que estos eran cada vez mayores y más inaccesibles para él. Poco a poco se vio apartado y marginado por los chicos de su edad, que lo veían como alguien superior, y por los aprendices de más edad, que lo envidiaban.

Pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Creía sinceramente que era el precio de su genio y lo aceptaba como tal.

Los profesores fueron durante esos años su único apoyo, ya que eran conscientes de lo que pasaba. Por eso, no entendía por qué ahora querían que se encargara de tres niños.

¿De qué iba esa investigación? ¿Qué querían que hiciese con esos niños? ¿Y qué niños eran esos de los que tenia que encargarse?

Aun no le habían dado suficiente información y sabía que tendría que esperar a que terminase el curso. Pero era todo tan misterioso….

--

-Venid chicos, este que veis aquí será vuestro nuevo maestro. Su nombre es Siro.

Al joven maestro, recién acabado de licenciarse, le habían asignado inmediatamente su misión. Ahora, que por fin estaba enterado de lo que tenía que hacer, se sentía inmensamente alagado por la confianza que habían depositado en él los ancianos del Concilio. Tenía entre manos un asunto muy turbio y peligroso, pero sin duda una gran investigación, que era lo que más le atraía.

Por otra parte, pensó en la ironía del destino, ahora que veía ante él a los chicos que muchos años antes vio entrar en la escuela por primera vez y que años más tarde descubrió en un momento de descanso.

El maestro que hasta ahora se encargaba de ellos, un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta y al que se le entreveían ya numerosas canas en su pelo castaño, arrastró a los tres chicos ante Siro para presentarlos.

-Buenos días, maestro Siro.-Saludaron los tres.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Este es Hebe,-señaló el maestro- y los rubitos de aquí son Efrén y Selene.

Por un momento, Siro quedó confundido, preguntándose si había oído bien.

-¿Selene?

-Si, Selene.-Volvió a afirmar el otro.

-Creía que también era un chico.

Selene enrojeció terriblemente avergonzada mientras que los otros dos niños se reían a carcajadas.

-Lo siento.-Intentaba a duras penas disculparse el joven- Al veros a los dos con el mismo corte de pelo…

Selene volvió a enrojecer aunque esta vez fue por coraje, algo que aumentó al ver renovarse las burlas de su hermano y su amigo.

­­­­­

-No me dejan tener el pelo largo, no es mi culpa.

-Si, si. Lo siento. No me acordaba de eso…

Siro sudó al darse cuenta que había metido la pata dos veces seguida con la chica. Si se iba a encargar de ellos, lo mejor era que se llevaran bien. Así que rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Bueno… y… ¿Qué edad tenéis?

-Los tres tenemos once años.-Contestó esta vez el gemelo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- preguntó el moreno.

-Yo tengo quince años.

-¡¿Quince?!

-¡¿Sólo tiene cuatro años mas que nosotros?!

-¡¿De verdad va a ser este nuestro maestro?!

Todas estas preguntas iban dirigidas al hechicero cano, que se vio en un momento rodeado por los tres niños, los cuales mostraban una total desaprobación hacia el joven.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Tener mas respeto hacia el maestro Siro! Sin duda es muy joven, pero es un hechicero fantástico que os ayudará mucho, ya lo veréis.

Siro vio como las tres cabecitas se volvían a verlo de forma incrédula, algo que hirió sobremanera su orgullo. ¿Qué se creían estos mocosos?

-Bueno, déjalos.-le dijo el otro hechicero-Ya tendrás tiempo de que te conozcan, hay otra cosa que debo mostrarte. Sígueme.

Dejaron en aquella habitación a los niños y salieron por una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda y que dio a un pasillo ancho y profundo, que se comunicaba con varias habitaciones más.

En la Torre del Colmillo, las habitaciones de los alumnos y los profesores están apartadas, sobre todo si dichos profesores tienen familia viviendo con él. Pero algunos, normalmente los mas jóvenes, tomaban habitaciones cercanas a las de los aprendices, con el único fin de tenerlos vigilados y no se descontrolasen. Creyó que esa iba a ser su suerte, pero su nueva misión implicaba que viviese cerca de la investigación.

Los tres niños vivían en una de las residencias especiales de los maestros. Esta se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de la Torre pero era la más apartada de todas.

Allí era donde viviría y trabajaría ahora.

La residencia que parecía muy humilde por fuera, demostró que por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que se creía. Nada mas entrar, vio el amplio salón donde se entretenían sin problemas los niños.

Al salir de la habitación el otro hechicero continuó mostrándole la casa.

-Aquí enfrente esta la cocina y por aquella entrada se va al comedor….Este es el cuarto de baño… esta, la habitación de Selene….la de Efrén….la de Hebe…..y esta última es la suya…

El hechicero abrió la última puerta del pasillo y le mostró una maravillosa habitación. La cama hacia esquina y sobre ella tenía una ventana que la iluminaba generosamente, justo al lado tenia un escritorio y otros muebles como una estantería repleta de libros de magia y un armario. Con todo esto y aún se veía mucho espacio en la habitación.

-Hasta ahora yo he estado durmiendo aquí, pero ya he sacado todas mis cosas, así que ya es toda tuya. Ven todavía hay más.

Volvieron al pasillo y siguieron avanzando hasta el fondo, entonces Siro se dio cuenta que éste giraba y continuaba su recorrido hacia la derecha. Aunque apenas dieron tres pasos cuando tuvieron en frente unas inmensas puertas de hierro que impedían continuar.

El viejo hechicero saco una llave de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrirlas.

-Debes recordar que tienes que tener siempre estas puertas cerradas. Los niños no pueden entrar sin permiso aquí.

Una vez que cruzaron, se volvió a cerrar con llave.

-Y aquí esta la sala de investigación. Los miembros del Concilio son los que se encargan de este lugar, así que casi todos los días entraran en la casa a seguir con los experimentos. Como aún eres nuevo, te mostrarán lo que hacen poco a poco y después podrás ir participando. Así que por ahora tu misión es cuidar a los chicos, seguir instruyéndolos en la magia y también seguir aprendiendo tú. Pero sobretodo, tu misión es vigilarlos y mantenernos informados de todo lo que les ocurra. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.- Contestó Siro.

-No te preocupes. Como eres un hechicero tan capacitado, en poco tiempo formarás parte de los experimentos.

-Si, me gustaría ver cómo lo hacen.

-¿Te refieres a cómo utilizan la sangre de los Tenjin?

El moreno asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá. Insertar sangre Tenjin en la de los humanos con el fin de conseguir crear al hechicero mas poderoso del mundo, es sin duda el experimento mas grande que se haya realizado nunca.

--

-¡Espera un momento!

Orphen detuvo la explicación de Clea y la miró incrédulo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la Torre del Colmillo experimentó con esos hechiceros introduciéndole sangre de los Tenjin?

La mirada grave que la muchacha le dirigió, verificaba más que nada la credibilidad de lo que le estaba contando.

-Sí, eso estoy diciendo. Drenaban la sangre de los tres y la cambiaban por sangre tenjin. Como esta sangre era mágica, provocaba muchos cambios en el cuerpo de esos chicos, de forma que tres personas sin ningún poder mágico se convirtieran en tres hechiceros poderosísimos.

-En otras palabras, lo usaron como cobayas.

-Así es. Pero lo peor de todo es que aquellos experimentos eran tan terribles y tan dolorosos eran los efectos segundarios que les provocaban, que a veces se llevaban semanas guardando cama.

Orphen frunció el ceño, consciente una vez mas de las terribles maquinaciones que se llegaron a manejar en la escuela de magia.

-Cuéntamelo todo, Clea. Cuéntame que más ocurrió.

**Continuará…**

Hola de nuevo.

Ok, lo se. He tardado mucho. Muchas cosas me han pasado en estos últimos meses que me han comido el tiempo de forma increíble, sin contar que he sufrido un atasco terrible con este capitulo. Lo he dicho ya muchas veces, yo tengo la historia completa en mi cabeza, así que no es que no sepa como continuar, lo que pasa es que a veces es muy difícil plasmar la idea por escrito.

En fin, que aquí lo tenéis. Gracias a todos por leer.

Ya no puedo prometer que el próximo será pronto, pero que lo escribiré y os lo subiré, no lo dudéis nunca. Por eso tened paciencia.

Mahina.D: Muchas gracias. Sin duda tenía que llegar el día en que Orphen reconociera sus sentimientos y no vi mejor forma que esta, el chico es cabezón y sabía que le costaría XD

Ita-kun: Gracias me alegro de que te guste. Espero que la sigas leyendo.

Yamni: Muchas gracias, espero que puedas perdonarme la espera.

Barbara: ¡Kya, muchas gracias! Me halaga mucho tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste y también lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto la continuación. Sobre eso que hay poco amor, sin duda estoy de acuerdo, es que este fic tenia el único propósito de hacer ver a Orphen sus sentimientos hacia Clea. En eso tan sólo consistía, porque yo no veía a Orphen declarándose de la noche a la mañana, sabía que tenía que ir dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo importante que era la chica para él. Por ese motivo y no otro, ha habido tan poco amor en este fic. Todo esto tenía pensado recompensarlo en un futuro, aunque eso lo diré mas adelante, cuando decida como lo aré. Espero que llegues a leerlo cuando escriba eso.

InuKo: Encantada de conocerte yo también. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que lo seguiré como sea.

El próximo capítulo:

Se seguirá contando el pasado de los hechiceros y se conseguirá de esta manera aclarar definitivamente todos los misterios que rondaban a estos personajes.

Hasta la próxima y sed buenos.

**Ades**


	28. Chapter 28

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 28**

-¿Ya estamos todos?

-Si, Mayor.

-Entonces demos comienzo a la reunión.

Con aquellas palabras, todo el Concilio y parte de los profesores de La Torre del Colmillo tomaron asiento en una de las grandes salas de la escuela.

Desde que Siro había entrado a formar parte de aquel experimento secreto, había tenido que asistir a dichas reuniones, las cuáles se hacían una vez al mes. En ellas se exponían los resultados de las pruebas realizadas y la evolución de los tres chicos, así como futuras propuestas y decisiones que luego se debatían para, finalmente, ser aceptadas mediante votación.

Ya llevaba dos años viviendo en aquella casa con los niños, un tiempo más que suficiente no solo para conocerlos perfectamente sino para haber conseguido ponerse al tanto de todos las pruebas realizadas en ellos los cinco años anteriores a su incorporación. Ahora no solo era el tutor y el maestro de aquellos chicos sino que era un miembro más del equipo de pruebas.

- Según el maestro Francis la última inyección de sangre realizada sobre la chica ha tenido una fuerte reacción negativa.

-Así es Mayor, por lo visto el cuerpo parece rechazar la nueva dosis.

- ¿Se cambiaron los componentes?

-No, es la misma dosis de los últimos dos meses. En ninguna de las pruebas anteriores tuvieron problemas, pero parece que han llegado a su límite.

-No hay por qué no probarlo en los otros dos, puede que ellos si lo admitan.

-No, es mejor no arriesgarse, después de siete años de investigación no nos podemos tomar un riesgo tan grande. Podríamos perderlos a los tres.

El resto asintió de acuerdo.

-Hay algo más.

-¿El qué, maestro Francis?

-Últimamente parecen demasiado decaídos.

-¿Un efecto segundario de la dosis?

-No, creo que simplemente están desanimados.

-Bueno… Quizás haya que darles un poco más de diversión.-señaló el Mayor- Maestro Siro, ha estado muy callado durante la reunión. Usted que los conoce mejor ¿qué cree que debamos hacer?

Siro levantó la vista hasta el Mayor un poco sorprendido. Se había pasado la reunión pensando en lo que había ocurrido la pasada semana, en la que Selene había estado a punto de perder su vida cuando su piel se abrió como si fuese de papel para expulsar la sangre que le habían injertado.

Se había dado cuenta de la crueldad que encerraban sus actos. En pos de la investigación se había estado tratando a tres chicos como si fueran simples objetos, sin importarles sus deseos o sus sentimientos y mucho menos su vida. Y lo peor de todo es que él mismo había estado de acuerdo con todo esto.

No sabía que debía hacer, pero por ahora era mejor seguir disimulando que estaba a favor del experimento. No podía arriesgarse a que notaran sus dudas y lo apartaran del proyecto y, por tanto, de los que eran sus aprendices.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió el Mayor.

-Quizás… si se les pudiésemos proporcionar algo que no tuviese que ver con la magia…

-¡¿Qué no tuviese que ver con la magia?!- fue el grito generalizado de la mayor parte de los asistentes.

-¡Calma! –Intervino de nuevo el Mayor-¡Dejen que el muchacho se explique!

-Lo que quiero decir es que se les pudiese proporcionar algún conocimiento cuya materia no fuera necesaria la magia, como algún deporte o estudio o defensa personal.

-¿Defensa?- preguntó alguien en la sala.

-Si, manejando una espada por ejemplo u otra arma…

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir.-Declaró el Mayor bastante de acuerdo con lo que Siro expuso-Creo que tengo algo muy apropiado para ellos.

--

Siro llamo suavemente a la puerta de la habitación, la suave respuesta que recibió al otro lado le dio el permiso necesario para entrar en el cuarto de Selene. Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama, dejando entrever entre los pliegues de las sábanas su cuerpo cubierto de vendas. Lo miraba atentamente acercarse hasta su cama y sentarse en una silla que había junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

-Bueno…han acordado en suspender las intervenciones a Efrén y a Hebe y parece que os dejarán descansar durante un tiempo.

Selene dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso es bueno, no quisiera que les pasara lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya no pasará.

La chica le dirigió una mirada melancólica que Siro no fue capaz de interpretar y quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose en silencio.

-¿Crees que acabará algún día?

Otro corto silencio siguió a aquella pregunta.

-No lo sé. Eso espero.

-Yo también.

--

-Dime ¿Qué te parece?

Selene sonrió ante lo que Siro, bastante emocionado, le había mostrado ante sus ojos.

-Es bonita.

-¡¿Bonita?!-Exclamó indignado-¡Es preciosa! Es un instrumento único, la Lira de Orfeo.

-Vale, vale. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga con eso?

El hechicero la miró un poco desilusionado porque no compartiese su entusiasmo por lo que tenía ante si.

-Dijiste que te gustaría hacer algo que no tuviese relación con la magia. Pues bien, con la lira aprenderás a tocar música.

-No se lo que es la música.

-Ya lo se, pero créeme, te gustará. Más tarde vendrá alguien que te ayudará a tocarla.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se toca esto?

-Es una lira, hay que tocar sus cuerdas para que se produzcan las notas musicales.

-¿Qué cuerdas?

Siro la miro en silencio no sabiendo cómo explicarle aquello.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado?-le preguntó la chica bastante intrigada por aquella reacción.

-Es que…las cuerdas son invisibles.

Selene lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Invisibles?

-Bueno…no es una lira normal…

-¡Me dijiste que no tenía nada que ver con…!

-¡Lo se, lo se!-la interrumpió Siro-Pero en esta escuela es imposible que haya algo sin magia. No me mires así, de verdad te digo que te gustará.

No muy convencida con sus palabras, Selene lo miró con incredulidad pero acabó por tomar entre sus manos aquella lira que le ofrecía y que tenía que admitir que era magnífica.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace?

Siro sonrió al vislumbrar su interés.

-Tiene control sobre las almas.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puedes paralizar a cualquier ser vivo y manejarlos a tu antojo.

-Supongo que será por las notas musicales.

-Así es, dependiendo del acorde, creo. Yo no se cómo funciona este instrumento por eso te dije que alguien vendrá a enseñarte. Además, también podrás tocar música normal.

Selene sonrió.

-La verdad es que parece muy interesante.

Siro la imitó.

-Te aseguro que así es. Por otra parte tampoco eres la única que vas a aprender algo nuevo.

-¿No?

-Los chicos van a aprender el manejo de ciertas armas.

-¿No será muy peligroso?

-No te preocupes, no les pasará nada. También son mágicas pero creo que les gustará.

Por un momento la chica agachó la mirada de forma triste y melancólica. Siro, que se dio cuenta, la tomó de la mano e hizo que lo mirara.

-Selene, piénsalo, esto podría sernos muy útil en el futuro si tuviésemos que llegar a ese recurso.

-¿Te refieres a lo de escaparnos?

-Si. Después de todo, esto es un experimento para conseguir grandes hechiceros, el fin de todo esto es aplicárselo a ellos mismos y si lo consiguen os dejarán tranquilos…pero si no lo consiguen nunca lo harán y lo mejor sería irnos de aquí. Por eso te digo que todo lo que podamos aprender y que nos haga mejores será en nuestro beneficio.

-¿Te incluyes a ti mismo?

-Claro. A mí también me han ofrecido un arma, La espada de Dradoor. Está considerada como uno de los mayores tesoros de la escuela y su poder es espectacular, si consigo manejarla con éxito, podré ayudaros en la fuga. Tendré que entrenarme mucho porque la espada pesa muchísimo. Además, me ofreceré voluntario para que me suministren las pruebas que hayan dado resultados positivos en vosotros, es algo que tendrán que hacer tarde o temprano si quieren ver los resultados en los hechiceros ¿Qué opinas?

A Selene emocionada se le escapaban las lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse más se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del hechicero que la recibió sorprendido.

-Selene, no llores. –Intentó calmarla.-Todo saldrá bien, lo más probable es que los experimentos funcionen y os dejen tranquilos y no tengamos que recurrir a ese extremo.

-No es por eso,-sollozaba la rubia- nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por nosotros y tu nos estas ayudando mucho. ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Tu amas la magia ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a abandonar la Torre del Colmillo por nosotros?

Siro levanto el rostro de la muchacha y seco sus lágrimas muy seriamente.

-Por supuesto que si. La magia no lo es todo y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que os están haciendo. Pero ahora no somos rivales para ellos y por eso tenemos que mejorar.

Selene asintió y reincorporándose se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-Te agradezco que hagas tanto por nosotros.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a que te dieran permiso para dejarte crecer el cabello?-Preguntó bromeando el hechicero para quitarle seriedad a lo que Selene le había dicho.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le espeto totalmente ruborizada-Aunque eso también te lo debo a tí. Además, tú también te lo dejaste crecer.

-Si, pero creo que me lo volveré a cortar, es muy molesto.

-Quizás debas recogértelo en una trenza.

-Ya veré…

Ambos sonrieron ya mas relajados.

El tiempo pasó en la torre del colmillo y los chicos crecieron. Hebe y Efrén adquirieron un gran manejo en sus respectivas armas además de un extraordinario poder en la magia. Selene se volvía mas hermosa cada día y floreció en ella tiernos sentimientos hacia su joven maestro que también le correspondía. Siro aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos ante la torre y mejoró notablemente sus cualidades mágicas gracias a la espada y a los experimentos que ahora también se le aplicaban a él.

Pero no todo fue bueno. Los efectos de aquellos experimentos en los tres chicos cada vez eran peores, los días de recuperación eran mayores y estuvieron cerca de perder la vida cada uno de ellos más de una vez. Siro sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero también sabía que la huida tampoco sería fácil, la Torre les perseguiría y además de luchar contra ellos, tendrían que permanecer ocultos para siempre en el exterior. Él esperaba ansiosamente que los Ancianos decidiesen finalmente qué iban a hacer con aquellos resultados que habían obtenido, si iban a aplicarlos en los aprendices como en un principio estaba previsto o si iban a abandonar de una vez por todas aquellas pruebas. Pero a ese ritmo se preguntaba si no iba a ser demasiado tarde cuando se decidieran.

Seis años llevaba de maestro de aquellos chicos cuando el Concilio de ancianos tomó una decisión final para todo aquello.

-Lamento tener que decir esto compañeros pero creo que esta investigación ha llegado a su final.

Las voces se alzaron en aquella reunión comentando muy sorprendidas las palabras del Mayor. Siro también había quedado muy asombrado. ¿Había llegado el día que tanto había esperado?

-El experimento ha quedado estancado, no le vemos mayores mejoras y sus efectos segundarios siguen siendo demasiado peligrosos como para aplicarlos en los demás.

-¡Siro ha respondido muy bien al tratamiento!-fue la respuesta que recibió de uno de los hechiceros reunidos allí.

-Si, pero también ha estado un par de veces muy grave y hemos temido por su vida. Siro ha adquirido mucho mayor poder gracias a la investigación pero no por ello deja de seguir siendo peligrosa. Además, tenemos que admitir que para poder administrarlo a los demás hechiceros debemos hacer publica la investigación y obtener el permiso de los hechiceros de la Corte Real y con estos efectos segundarios jamás nos lo darán.

-¿¡Significa que vamos a tirar a la basura estos once años de investigación!?

-Siento decir que así es.

Siro no era capaz de salir de su estupor por aquellas palabras, el fin del sufrimiento había llegado.

-¿Y que pasará con los tres chicos?-se atrevió a preguntar.

El Mayor lo miró seriamente tras una pausa.

-No podemos dejar indicios de esta investigación, borraremos los archivos y eliminaremos todas las pruebas…incluyendo a esos tres chicos.

El hechicero, aturdido por aquella declaración, miro aterrado al anciano.

-¿Quiere decir…?

-Se que durante estos años les ha cogido cariño, maestro Siro,-Le interrumpió el Mayor- pero son sólo sujetos de investigación, desde un principio esa era su única función y es muy peligroso para la Torre que anden sueltos por ahí.

-¡Espere, espere Mayor!-intentó desesperado hacerle entrar en razón-¡Ellos ahora forman parte de la escuela! ¡También son hechiceros muy poderosos!

-Por eso mismo no podemos dejarlos vivir, son la mayor prueba que puede existir contra nosotros. Nadie debe saber nunca de ellos. ¿Ha comprendido maestro Siro?

El hechicero supo que no sería capaz de convencerlo y no podía arriesgarse a dejarle entrever que él se opondría a esta decisión si quería llegar a avisar a los chicos. No quedaba mas remedio que optar por aquel plan que tanto tiempo atrás había ideado por si algún día llegaba a suceder aquello.

-Si, Mayor. Comprendo.

--

-¿No te parece que hoy está tardando mucho el maestro?

-Bueno, Hebe, ya sabes que hoy toca reunión.

-Ya lo se, pero se está alargando más de lo normal.

-Esos viejos siempre están planeando, intrigando e ideando proyectos escabrosos sobre nosotros, eso les debe llevar su tiempo.

El moreno se sonrió ante la ironía de su amigo.

-Seguro Efrén, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que se atrase tu cuñado.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Sshhh, calla, si te escucha mi hermana te sacará los ojos.

-Ey ¿Qué es lo estáis cuchicheando?-preguntó Selene que en ese momento entraba en el salón llevando su lira.

-Nada, nada. Tan solo estábamos hablando del maestro.

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

-Si, es que ya es muy tarde.

-Pues ahora que lo decís…

Justo en ese momento las puertas de la entrada a la casa se abrieron de un portazo y el hechicero entro a todo correr en ella. Los tres chicos, alarmados, se acercaron a él interrogantes.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?

-¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo!-comenzó mientras los arrastraba hasta sus habitaciones-¡Coged lo mas imprescindible! ¡Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡¿Por qué?!. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Siro intentó calmarse durante un momento y detuvo su paso apresurado por la casa para mirarlos seriamente. Tenían que saber la verdad, saber a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse y se dieran cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-El concilio ha decidido suspender la investigación.

Los jóvenes lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Quiere decir que no van a experimentar más con nosotros?-preguntó el rubio.

-Así es.

-Pero eso es muy bueno ¿no?-añadió Hebe.

-No, no es bueno. Van a eliminar todos los documentos y todas las pruebas… y eso os incluye a vosotros.

Selene soltó un pequeño grito de horror llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No es posible.

-Cálmate Selene.

El hechicero la tomo de los hombros intentando alentar a la chica que de manera inconsciente se le empezaban a empañar los ojos de lágrimas.

-Llevamos tiempo barajando esta posibilidad, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer. Huiremos y no podrán detenernos, lo sabes.

La chica asintió y se secó el humedecido rostro.

-Te llevarás eso.-añadió Siro señalando la lira que aun llevaba consigo sujetada a su cinto-Efrén, Hebe, id vosotros a por vuestra arma. Yo iré por la mía. Eso nos ayudará, Selene, no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

--

A la mañana siguiente uno de los maestros irrumpió en la sala del Concilio apresuradamente.

-¡¿Qué escándalo es este?!

-¡Perdónenme, Mayor, pero esto es importante!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta el maestro Siro y los tres chicos?

-¡A eso me refería, Mayor! ¡Han desaparecido!

Desde aquel día, La Torre del Colmillo se enfrascó en una persecución sin descanso para capturar a los cuatro fugitivos, pero éstos eran poderosos y escurridizos y el tiempo de búsqueda ya sumaba cerca de seis meses.

La Torre ideó planes y trampas para capturarlos pero todo era inútil, siempre en alerta, los jóvenes hechiceros escapaban y dejaba a la escuela en ridículo porque a veces no tenían la ni la posibilidad de acercarse a ellos un poco. Los chicos se sentían muy seguros de sus capacidades mágicas pero a los Ancianos se les acababa la paciencia.

-Esto se está alargando demasiado, los campesinos empiezan a comentar cosas. Si esto sigue así, no tardará mucho en llegar a oídos de la Corte.

-Tienes razón, hay que pensar en algo pronto.

Los Ancianos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que uno de ellos volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Creo que debemos descartar el querer capturarlos.

El resto se le quedó mirando intrigado.

-Nuestro error ha sido el intentar retenerlos con vida y traerlos a la Torre. Creo que deberíamos ejecutarlos en cuanto los encontremos.

-Pero eso llamaría mucho la atención.

-Esos chicos siempre están escondidos en lugares apartados, nadie se dará cuenta.-Añadió aquel Anciano.-Además contamos con el factor sorpresa, ellos no se lo esperaran. Si nos sale bien podremos eliminarlos y no habrá necesidad de usar la Cámara Sellada.

-Creo que podemos conseguirlo con esos tres chicos, pero Siro es demasiado poderoso y tiene con él la espada de Dradoor.

-Entonces lo dejaremos para el final. Intentemos atacar a los más débiles y rompamos así su estabilidad.

El Mayor que había escuchado en silencio las opiniones de sus compañeros tomo una decisión final.

-Lo haremos como dices, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la otra táctica. ¿A quién creen que debemos eliminar primero?

Los Ancianos meditaron la cuestión unos instantes y llegaron a una misma conclusión.

-Esa chica con la Lira de Orfeo es un gran problema, la ultima vez consiguió paralizar a los hechiceros que enviamos y se escaparon sin problemas, si la eliminamos primero tendremos más posibilidades de poder acercarnos a los demás.

--

- Esto es muy extraño.

-¿El qué, Siro?

El hechicero miró a Selene que despreocupadamente no apartaba la mirada del guiso que seria el almuerzo.

-Lo tranquilo que ha estado todo últimamente. Los hechiceros no aparecen desde hace días.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿no?-añadió Hebe que permanecía sentado cerca de ellos junto a Efrén-Quizás se hayan cansado ya.

-No creo que se vayan a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Pues entonces no se que estamos haciendo.-El rubio se levantó del suelo con aspecto cansado y se dirigió a su maestro.-Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a la Corte Real, es lo que La Torre más teme.

-Si, pero de todos modos no me fío tampoco de ellos. Pueden que aun sean peores con nosotros. Sólo quiero que se den cuenta de que no vamos a causarles problemas, si pasa el tiempo y ven que no les delatamos nos dejarán en paz.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si intentando creer en aquellas palabras, todo el tiempo vivido junto a los hechiceros de La Torre del Colmillo les había demostrado que podían ser muy testarudos y también muy peligrosos.

Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de adivinar que aquella misma noche les tenderían una trampa y que desde aquel día ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

**Continuará… **

--

Aquí estamos de nuevo.

Como siempre lamento la demora pero esto ya es algo inevitable, yo hago lo que puedo pero tengo que añadir que este capítulo se me ha atascado muchísimo.

Como ven aun no he terminado con este flash back de los cuatro hechiceros, mi intención era que este fuera el último de ellos, pero es que se me está alargando demasiado.

Inuko: Se agradece muchísimo la paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo, no creáis que no pienso en los que leen cuando veo que pasa el tiempo y aún no lo termino.

Mahina.D: Me emociona saber que realmente te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, porque realmente los capítulos como éste, en los que tanto me cuesta continuar, son los que más dudo que me hayan quedado bien luego.

Ayumaik: Pues me alegro muchísimo de que aun te siga pareciendo interesante. A veces me pregunto si no lo estoy complicando demasiado.

Babara: Gracias a ti por tu paciencia, yo también se lo que se sufre esperando la continuación de un fic. Espero no decepcionarte.

Countess Ozaki D: Muchas gracias de verdad. Intento por todos los medios no destrozar las personalidades de los personajes, espero estarlo consiguiendo.

Barbi: ¡Por favor no te mates, intentaré actualizar más seguido! XD Puede que ésta sea una buena táctica para espabilar a los autores porque prácticamente había estancado este capítulo hasta que leí tu review. Hacia bastante que lo había escrito pero tenía que repasarlo y no tenía tiempo. Me halaga mucho saber que te gusta tanto el fic, yo procuro ser lo más fiel al original que pueda y a veces eso cuesta, ya que las historias de Orphen siempre van acompañadas de acción y misterio. En cuanto a lo de las páginas web de fic de Orphen, la verdad es que no me conozco ninguna, hace tiempo me pasó lo mismo que a ti, encontré una donde eran tan pocos y tan malos que deje de lado la web y ya ni me acuerdo. Respecto a Inuyasha si conozco una, www. elportalfic. com (quítale los espacios), no se decirte si tiene buenos fics o no, o si hay muchos, porque este enlace también proporciona fics de Ranma que eran los que yo buscaba. Espero que te valga.

Lita Black: Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y espero que te siga gustando. ¡Mucha suerte en los estudios! (Los estudiantes necesitamos que nos den ánimos ¿verdad?) ;)

En el próximo capítulo:

Espero terminar definitivamente con la historia de los cuatro hechiceros y poder volver al fin con Orphen y Clea que ya tengo ganas.

Hasta la próxima y sed buenos.

**Ades**


	29. Chapter 29

"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo, y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro." _

**Capítulo 29**

Cerca de los valles de Isoris, casi llegando a la ciudad de los adoradores de los dragones lobos, cuando ya hacía horas que el sol se había escondido, se escucharon extraños sonidos de batalla. Numerosas explosiones que iluminaban el cielo durante breves instantes, destrozaban árboles y plantas y, seguramente, a cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara en medio de aquellos parajes.

Pero no hubo testigos de aquel insólito suceso, muchos de los habitantes de los alrededores se encontraban durmiendo y los que habían despertado a los impactos de la lucha no se atrevían a acercarse. Temerosos, pensaban que eran fruto de la ira de sus dioses o que el bosque estaba embrujado.

Los únicos que podían contar lo que allí sucedió tan sólo podían ser los propios protagonistas.

Cuando apenas había conciliado el sueño, Siro despertó sobresaltado y fue capaz de divisar movimientos por los arbustos cercanos que no eran propios de animales salvajes sino de otros seres que parecían estar acechando. Tan pronto como reconoció el peligro, despertó a los demás que medio adormilados intentaron comprender lo que ocurría.

-¿La Torre está aquí?

-Eso es lo que he dicho Hebe.

-¿Otra vez están intentando atraparnos mientras dormimos?

-Eso parece Selene, ya os dije que era muy raro que no dieran señales de vida en tanto tiempo.

-¿Y esto es lo que han planeado?- se burló despectivamente Efrén-Pues ya podrían haber aprendido de la última vez que esto no iba a funcionar.

-No te confíes hermano, alguna trampa habrán preparado.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí concentrando los sentidos en los alrededores, con sus armas en la mano se preparaban para cualquier acción repentina.

Selene miraba a Siro esperando una señal que le diera permiso para tocar su lira. En los últimos ataques habían salido muy fácilmente con su ayuda y pensaba que esta vez no sería muy diferente. Aunque ella siempre esperaba su orden, ya que el hechicero solía dirigir las batallas con gran proeza.

Hebe y Efrén invocaron un hechizo para divisar movimientos en el bosque. El tiempo que ya había pasado desde que salieron de la Torre y las victorias obtenidas sobre ella en todas las ocasiones en las que se habían enfrentado, los hacía llenarse de una confianza ciega en sus capacidades. Habían ganado confianza y experiencia en el manejo de las artes mágicas, defendiéndose y atacando. Por todo ello se veían seguros y tranquilos.

Pero ninguno de los tres hubiera podido imaginar que su líder si estaba muy nervioso. Siro sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él, esperando instrucciones, confiando en sus decisiones, pero por una vez él no se sentía seguro. No se atrevía a decidir si debía o no tocar aquella música que los había salvado en tantas ocasiones porque sabía que eso les indicaría su posición.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban huyendo eso no suponía mucho problema pero estaba aquella extraña sensación que había empezado hacía ya una semana, una especie de intuición que parecía avisarle de un peligro inminente.

Fue en medio de todas aquellas cavilaciones cuando vio dirigirse hacia ellos un gigantesco conjuro en forma de esfera azul. Pudieron esquivarlo a duras penas. El hechizo cayó haciendo un tremendo estruendo en el lugar que pocos instantes antes habían ocupado los cuatro.

En medio de la confusión vieron con asombro el daño que aquel ataque había causado, árboles arrancados y otros varios ardiendo en llamas. El fuego los iluminó y dejó ver a aquellos que los habían atacado. Esta vez no solo se enfrentaban a otro grupo de hechiceros comandado por algún maestro prestigioso, sino que estaban también un par de miembros del propio Concilio de Ancianos.

Siro los observó atónito levitando sobre sus cabezas y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Supo de inmediato que aquel hechizo que los había atacado tenía que ser de uno de ellos y era muy conciente de la intención con la que había sido creado. Esta vez no querían noquearlos para llevárselos a la Torre, no querían arrinconarlos para obligarlos a rendirse y entregarse. Ese ataque había sido creado para matarlos al instante, algo que habrían conseguido ya si no les hubiese dado tiempo a esquivarlo.

El hechicero ideó rápidamente la mejor manera de salir de aquello lo más rápidamente posible. Observó a sus amigos tan sorprendidos como él, mirando aún el lugar donde los ancianos habían atacado y supo que se encontraban en gran desventaja.

Sin querer darles tiempo de entender la situación en la que estaban para que no entrasen en pánico, Siro les hizo reaccionar.

-¡Muévanse hacia el este, al pueblo! ¡Hay que salir de aquí ya!

Sus alumnos lo miraron en un segundo comprendiendo sus palabras al instante, era prioritario escapar de aquel lugar cuanto antes si querían vivir para contarlo.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el este seguidos de cerca por Siro que se mantenía alerta de los movimientos de los ancianos.

Intentaron valerse de la oscuridad para perder a los hechiceros de la Torre, pero éstos habían ido muy preparados en aquella ocasión. Pocos metros más hacia delante una especie de batallón de hechiceros les detuvo el paso.

Efrén creó un escudo para protegerse de los ataques con los que fueron recibidos al encontrarlos y Siro tuvo que desenvainar su espada para repeler un nuevo hechizo de los ancianos, que habría traspasado sin problema la magia de su aprendiz.

Se dio cuenta que no podían hacer frente a los dos bandos a la vez. Venían dispuestos a ganar y aprovecharían cualquier descuido.

-¡Chicos!

Siro llamó la atención de los otros tres que lo miraban preocupados por la situación.

-Intentaré distraer a los ancianos. Ocuparos vosotros de éstos y escapad en cuanto podáis sin mirar atrás.

Selene lo miró alarmada.

-¡Pero Siro…!

-¡Selene!-la interrumpió él al instante-¡No hay tiempo! Y sabes que puedo cuidarme yo sólo.

La chica se vio desbordada por el miedo a que saliese herido y no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que el hechicero limpió con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que me maten.

Siro la reconfortó y se despidió de ella con un suave beso para después salir rápidamente al encuentro de los ancianos. Selene no pudo entretenerse viéndolo marchar pues tuvo que hacer frente a un nuevo ataque del batallón frente a ellos.

Mientras Efrén seguía manteniendo el escudo, Hebe y ella tomaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

Por otro lado el hechicero de larga trenza se posicionaba ante los ancianos empuñando fuertemente la espada de Dradoor. Uno de ellos se sonrió por su valentía.

-Déjalo muchacho, sabes que no podréis contra nosotros.

Siro también sonrió.

-Creo que me estáis subestimando.

La verdad de aquello era que los ancianos sabían muy bien de las cualidades del moreno, sus técnicas las había aprendido de ellos y para colmo poseía el poder de la sangre de los Tenjin. No eran ajenos al peligro que ellos mismos se exponían al enfrentarlo, pero contaban con la experiencia que sólo daban los años y la continua práctica en las oscuras artes de la magia en la que su adversario era aún demasiado inexperto.

Por otro lado sabían que Siro no era consciente de su propio poder, que ellos como buenos conocedores sabían que poseía aún sin explotar. Pero debían andarse con ojo si no querían salir lastimados.

Con un movimiento de la espada el joven hechicero comenzó la lucha contra los ancianos. La batalla la desarrollaban en el cielo mientras los tres levitaban, para que así no hubiese obstáculos frente a sus ataques.

El hechicero de la larga trenza intentaba hacer tiempo como fuese mientras observaba de reojo cómo les iba a sus pupilos que aún mantenían el escudo de protección de Efrén.

Conjurando un nuevo hechizo los Ancianos intentaron atacarlo a la vez pero él era muy rápido y no lo llegaban a alcanzar. Siro se dio cuenta que intentaban atraparlo en medio para poder atacarlo por ambos lados pero él no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

-¡Corte de media luna!

Embistiendo su arma, un haz de luz parecida a una media luna salió disparada de la espada de Dradoor a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aquello los sorprendió pero ambos hechiceros la esquivaron con facilidad. Siro también se encontraba en problemas para alcanzarlos.

Se dio cuenta que la batalla estaba demasiado pareja y que si no conseguía despistarlos pronto, podían acabar perdiendo porque los hechiceros los superaban en número.

Los tres alumnos de Siro mantenían a raya los continuos ataques que los hechiceros de la Torre les lanzaban gracias al escudo de Efrén. Selene se dispuso a actuar con su lira y, haciéndoles una señal a sus dos compañeros, Hebe creó otro escudo que tan solo cubría a Efrén y a él, este era un escudo que los protegía de sonidos externos para que la música de Selene no les afectase también.

Una vez que la muchacha los vio preparados comenzó a tocar unas cuerdas invisibles que dejaban oír una suave melodía hipnótica.

A los pocos segundos se comprobó el buen resultado de la lira cuando los ataques dejaron de producirse. Hebe vislumbró al batallón que les enfrentaba totalmente paralizado y se dispuso ahora en entrar en acción.

Para este nuevo movimiento Efrén tenía que desvanecer el escudo de protección y alzar en cambio, el mismo hechizo que hasta ahora estaba invocando su amigo, esto para que éste pudiese a su vez hacer un nuevo conjuro con la ayuda de su bo, más concretamente pensaba recurrir a su efectivo tornado, y quitarse definitivamente la amenaza de los hechiceros que les cortaba el paso al pueblo.

Siro en cambio se veía mas apurado en sus ataques. Los dos Ancianos que se turnaban en atacarlo eran unos expertos hechiceros y a Siro se le hacía cada vez más difícil enfrentarlos a la vez.

-Vamos chico, sabes que estáis acabados, no podéis ganar esta vez.

Siro frunció el ceño.

-No nos vamos a rendir sin luchar. ¡Viento cortante!

Una ráfaga de viento cubrió a sus dos enemigos durante varios segundos pero no surtió efecto alguno sobre ellos. El conjuro que debió producir numerosos cortes en los Ancianos, apenas había dañado tan siquiera sus ropas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?-les interrogó Siro-No tenemos intención alguna de contárselo a la Corte Real. No diremos nada. ¿No podéis dejarnos marchar en paz?

Los Ancianos lo miraron seriamente durante unos segundos antes de que uno de ellos respondiera tajantemente.

-Esta decisión ya está tomada. No se pueden dejar cabos sueltos. Tú ya sabias que este experimento era un alto secreto pero tuviste que traicionarnos.

-Esta es vuestra última oportunidad.-añadió el otro-Entregaos y permaneceréis con vida los cuatro.

El hechicero sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Acaso pensáis que no se que nos encerrareis?

-Es eso o la muerte.

Furioso Siro empuñó de nuevo su espada dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Primero tendréis que ser capaces de hacerlo! ¡Corte de media luna!

Una vez más el haz de luz salió de su espada pero esta vez su fuerza y tamaño habían sufrido un aumento considerable que asustaron a los Ancianos. A pesar de eso, sus rápidos reflejos les permitieron esquivarlo una vez más.

Siro masculló algo entre dientes, maldiciendo su mala suerte para después volver a atacar con mayor ferocidad. Los otros dos hechiceros no volvieron a bajar la guardia y supieron combatir con solvencia cada uno de los hechizos que Siro les conjuró.

El joven hechicero se separó de ellos una distancia prudencial para recuperar aire y calmar su agitada respiración. Tenía que pensar en algo si quería vencer y tenía que ser rápido o las fuerzas no le aguantarían.

Sus dos adversarios aprovecharon la pausa para cuchichear entre ellos, seguramente planeando alguna estrategia de ataque pero Siro no los interrumpió, concentrado él también en idear algo.

Cuando los dos Ancianos parecieron tomar una decisión, uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el joven de la trenza y el otro permaneció inmóvil donde estaba.

El hechicero que le atacaba había conjurado una espada demoníaca y mantenía un duelo contra su cimitarra. El Anciano poseía una envidiable habilidad manejando su espada aunque Siro comprobó rápidamente que no poseía su nivel y que era cuestión de tiempo el que pudiese vencerlo en aquel estilo de lucha. Pero el joven hechicero sabía que esto estaba siendo una mera distracción, en un par de ocasiones durante la pelea había sido capaz de descubrir que el otro Anciano estaba aprovechando el tiempo para volver a crear el hechizo destructor que les habían lanzado al comienzo de la batalla.

Intentó en un par de ocasiones lanzar algún ataque para sabotear el hechizo pero su contrincante no le dejaba actuar. Intentó entonces deshacerse del Anciano que le combatía pero para cuando lo consiguió alejar en un ataque, se dio cuenta que el otro había terminado de formar su esfera.

El hechicero que aun mantenía su espada demoníaca volvió a embestir contra él intentando acercarlo hasta su compañero, algo que no le pasó desapercibido. A cierta distancia, el anciano se alejó de él y vio como el hechizo había sido lanzado en su dirección.

Siro se vio sorprendido de la enorme velocidad a la que se movía la esfera pero no tuvo muchos problemas en esquivarla. Con un hechizo de teletransporte instantáneo el ataque le pasó de largo. Miró entonces a los dos ancianos que juntos observaban lo ocurrido.

-Necesitáis algo mejor para vencerme

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Ese hechizo -respondió uno de ellos- no era para ti.

Sorprendido por sus palabras Siro giró rápidamente la cabeza para descubrir espantado que el hechizo se dirigía hacia sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡CHICOS CUIDADO!!!

Selene que aún tocaba la lira se giró ante el grito de su maestro y observó horrorizada lo que se les venía encima. Se dio cuenta que ni su hermano ni Hebe habían oído nada ya que Efrén mantenía el escudo de sonido para protegerlos de su propia lira.

No había tiempo para avisarlos, así que tomó una decisión, tocando un par de notas con su instrumento hizo que los dos muchachos volaran por los aires lejos del lugar del impacto pero ya no pudo hacer nada más por ella misma.

-¡¡¡SELENE!!!

Selene vio la esfera caer sobre ella a una increíble velocidad, que la cubrió de una brillante luz durante unos instantes y que después la sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Clea terminó su relato, los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio asimilando aquella increíble historia. La vida y muerte de una hechicera que vivió hace doscientos años y que ahora quería resucitar en el cuerpo de Clea.

Orphen podía entender ahora el sentimiento de odio de aquellos dos hechiceros que salieron de la cámara sellada, donde uno era el novio y el otro el hermano de aquella desafortunada muchacha. Era muy difícil creer que esos dos hechiceros iban a dejarse arrebatar de nuevo a la chica sin dar guerra.

El hechicero suspiró agotado.

-Eso es todo lo que yo recuerdo-continuó relatado la rubia –pero después al resto le pasaron más cosas. Esto se lo contaron a Selene…

-Espera, dame un respiro.-La interrumpió el hechicero –demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Además estoy agotado, me he pasado la noche en vela vigilándote.

Clea no le replicó nada, sabiendo que tenía razones para estar cansado pero protestó muy sorprendida cuando éste se levantó de su asiento y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

-Dormir ¿no lo ves? -respondió Orphen.

-¡¿Aquí?!

-¿No esperarás que duerma en el suelo?

La muchacha irritada y avergonzada intentó sacarlo fuera de la cama empujándolo pero no consiguió moverlo ni un poco.

-¿No tienes una habitación propia?

-Si que la tengo pero prefiero dormir aquí.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Entonces Orphen abrió de nuevo sus ojos y miró a la chica junto a él.

-Esa historia que me has contado me hace tener recelos del Concilio, el Mayor aún quiere mantener esto en secreto de la Corte Real.

-Es cierto, me dijiste que el Mayor me quería ver.

-Si pero mejor esperemos a que yo descanse por si acaso. Así que no debes salir de aquí hasta que yo despierte y dormiré en esta cama por si alguien se atreve a entrar.

Orphen volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

Clea se quedó observándolo largamente, ruborizada y muy alagada por su preocupación. Se recostó en aquella cama junto a él sin apartar la vista del hechicero y recordó todas las veces que habían despertado juntos a causa de su extraño sonambulismo.

Deseó que aquel momento durara para siempre.

**Continuará… **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ains, qué de tiempo. Lo sé, esta vez me pasé. Tan sólo puedo decir a mi favor que la causa ha sido uno de esos famosos bloqueos de autor que he sufrido durante este capítulo y que me he costado una vida superar.

Lo mejor de la espera es que me han venido muchos proyectos a la cabeza que aun tengo que desarrollar un poco más.

En cuanto a los reviews:

MarieSerena: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar siempre reviews, me hace feliz que por lo menos te siga gustando. Eso ya me vale.

Gabe Logan: Ups, pues si en el otro ya me tardé, en este….Siento la espera, se lo que fastidia eso.

Lita Black: Me alegra que te guste la historia, es mi intención que se mantenga canon porque es el estilo en que me gustan los fics. Mucha suerte en esos estudios.

Mahina.D: Sí, también digo que con lo que me costó escribir esta batalla previa no quiero ni pensar en lo que me va a costar el final. Rezaré para que no me abandone la inspiración. A partir de ahora más OrphenxClea, que yo también tenía ganas.

Barbi: Gracias por el apoyo, me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Te animo a que subas tu fic, si tienes alguna duda de cómo hacerlo mejor te lo explico por correo porque es largo de explicar. Mi correo está en mi profile, pincha en mi nombre y te saldrá por allá abajo (si no estas registrada no te saldrá en donde pone email). Como tenemos una diferencia horaria muy grande déjame un mensaje y yo por ahí te respondo lo que quieras.

Sobre lo del nombre de Clea, es cierto que creo que Cleo es su nombre real pero en España la tradujeron como Clea y así me quedó. La verdad es que ambas versiones me gustan, me da igual llamarla de una manera u otra.

¡Y es verdad! Parece que habrá tercera parte de Orphen. Parece que aún es un proyecto, habrá que estar pendiente, si yo me entero de algo, lo diré.

OpheliaBlair: Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando.

Matsury: Siento la espera, espero que haya valido la pena.

Hasta la próxima y sed buenos.

**Ades**


End file.
